Libro 5: Regreso
by SunMoon16
Summary: Han pasado 8 meses de la derrota de Kuvira y un viejo enemigo amenaza la paz lograda ¿Sera posible que Korra y el Equipo Avatar puedan lidiar con sus traumas personales y dar una lucha contra un enemigo que se ha vuelto más poderoso que antes? ¿Quién será el vencedor? ¿Podrá Korra lidiar nuevamente con uno de sus anteriores enemigos?


_**The Legend Of Korra Libro 5: Regreso (Temporada 5 - 2015 y 2016)**_ __

 _Este libro lo hago por el descontento que me causo el final de la serie porque después de todo soy fanática 100% de #Makorra y al ver el final termine devastada y traumatizada incluso obsesionada con historias e imágenes Makorra forever y también finales alternativos del Fanfiction, Tumblr, entre otras páginas que me dieron algunas ideas para mi propia historia con algunas ideas propias por supuesto. Si les soy sincera hubiera preferido un #Final Makorra o como segunda opción #KorraAlone o #Team Avatar como final porque hubiera dado el mensaje que a pesar todo se pueden superar los traumas con ayuda y a veces es mejor tener tiempo para sí mismo ,por encima del final verdadero que no me gusto el Korrasami y menos como una pareja romántica sino como una relación de amistad pura y sincera que jamás se podrá romper de la serie inventado por sus creadores Mike y Bryan aunque adore todo el libro excepto las escenas de insinuación korrasami como algo más que amigas._

 _Volviendo al tema de mi historia Además de poner a mi pareja favorita obviamente decide enfocarme en las interrogantes dejadas en las temporadas anteriores de la serie como por ejemplo: Supuestamente en El espíritu de la oscuridad Vatuu no puede ser destruido porque como se dijo en la temporada 2 (Libro 2: Espíritus) la luz y la oscuridad no puede coexistir una sin la otra, por tanto no puede ser destruido ninguno de los dos espíritus, además no se muestra la relación entre Jinora y Kai y por último pero el más importante no me gusto el final Korrasami. Debo serles sincera creo que este final me ha afectado demasiado por la edad por la que estoy pasando he visto LOK desde hace más de 4 años y nunca espere este final incluso estuve de acuerdo en la ruptura de Mako y Korra en el libro 2 pero jamás estaré de acuerdo con el final pero no me malinterpreten no significa que sea homofóbica ni nada que se le parezca. Solo no comparto la opinión de los demás y creo que los chicos creadores de la serie cometieron un error tal vez lo hicieron para hacer la serie más emocionante y no tan predecible pero nadie me hará cambiar de opinión. Aunque debo admitir que poco a poco he ido aceptando la realidad pero no lo hubiera podido hacer sino no me hubiera sentido apoyada por las personas que tienen mi misma opinión comentarios del descontento e historias e imágenes en apoyo del Makorra Forever._

 _Volviendo a retomar el tema de mi propia historia les hare un pequeño resumen en lo que va a consistir mi historia:_

 _ **Resumen**_

 _El libro se sitúa 8 meses después de que Kuvira fuera derrotada por Korra._

 _La expansión y reconstrucción de Ciudad Republica está siendo todo un éxito y el encargado ha sido Varrik junto a su esposa Zhu Li. Mako y Bolin se han dedicado ayudar a Lin a resguardar el Nuevo Portal y a los ciudadanos de posibles amenazas con ayuda de los maestros aire y la policía metal. Wu ha sido elegido como representante de los estados democráticos del Ex Reino Tierra después de renunciar a su cargo como rey, mientras se arregla la situación y Suyin BeiFong se ha dedicado a guiarlo en su deber, mientras que su esposo e hijo Bataar Jr dirigen Zaofu. Pero todo lo que se ha logrado a través del tiempo transcurrido se ve amenazado por el Regreso del Avatar Oscuro Unalaq provocando el inesperado regreso de Korra al Mundo Físico y en el camino reencontrándose con sigo misma y los sentimientos que aun siente por las personas que dejo._

 _Este libro llamado Libro 5: Regreso demuestra el regreso de dos anteriores enemigos del Avatar Korra, Unalaq y Vatuu. En este libro trata de dar respuesta a las contradicciones que se dieron en los libros anteriores como La destrucción de la Oscuridad lo que no puede ser posible por lo dicho en el Libro 2: Espíritus, entre otras. Principalmente se centra en la relación que existe entre Korra y Mako que después de tantos tiempo separados se reencuentran con sus propios sentimientos y los del otro lo que les demuestra que todo los sucesos acontecidos no han podido separarlos e incluso los momentos que viven juntos en este libro los acerca más. También se muestra los sentimientos de los demás personajes centrándose en los traumas que se fueron dando en sus vidas y nuevos traumas que los ponen a prueba teniendo una lucha con Unalaq y con sigo mismo pero que los hicieron más fuertes mostrando el surgimiento de nuevas parejas._

 _¿Sera posible que Korra y el Equipo Avatar puedan lidiar con sus traumas personales y dar una lucha contra un enemigo que se ha vuelto más poderoso que antes? ¿Quién será el vencedor? ¿Podrá Korra lidiar nuevamente con uno de sus anteriores enemigos? ¿Podrá Korra ser feliz y recuperar el equilibrio del mundo una vez más?_

" _ **Han pasado 8 meses desde que el Avatar Korra y Asami Sato se han ido de vacaciones al Mundo Espiritual. Ciudad República ha tenido que levantarse nuevamente tras el Ataque de Kuvira. Todas las naciones han sido solidarias al ayudar a reconstruir Al Reino Tierra que había sufrido grandes daños estructurales y políticos desde la Muerte de la Reina Hou -Ting hace casi más de 4 años. El príncipe Wu asumiría rápidamente el mando a pesar de su juventud los demás dirigentes de las Naciones se sorprendieron al escuchar lo ocurrido en la evacuación de la ciudad durante el ataque de Kuvira sobre todo por el dominio de masas, su calma ante la situación, la rápida toma de decisión y su madurez repentina; estos dotes eran los que un dirigente debía de tener. Fue suficiente para permitir el mandato del joven ante el Reino Tierra pero se decidió en una de las conferencias de los líderes mundiales que el joven debía tener un consejero que le ayudara a tomar las mejores decisiones y lo orientara para ser lo mejor para su pueblo; entonces Suyin Beifong, Líder de Zaofu se ofreció dejando a varios sorprendidos por su decisión después de todo ella se había reusado a liderar la Nación de la Tierra hace años atrás pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo dejando a su marido e hijo a cargo de Zaofu.**_

 _ **La Expansión y reconstrucción de la ciudad han estado a cargo de Varrick y su esposa Zhu Li. Todo está en orden, las personas y espíritus conviven en paz, todos ayudan a que Ciudad República vuelva a ser la Metrópolis del Mundo y la ciudad donde maestros y no maestras convivan. ¿Durara la paz y el balance del mundo antes de que una nueva amenaza vuelva a dejar el temor en los habitantes de esta golpeada ciudad?"**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: Visiones**_

Korra junto a su amiga Asami caminaban hacia el Nuevo Portal Espiritual. Antes de ingresar al portal Korra le pregunta a su amiga:

 _-"¿Estas lista?_

 _-"Eso creo" le responde la joven Sato con su mirada fija en el piso_

 _-"¿Estas Bien? Asami si quieres nos podemos quedar. No hay problema"_

 _-"No, si quiero ir pero tengo miedo Korra ¿Que pensaran los demás? ¿Que no los apreciamos y los abandonamos?"_

 _-"No te pongas así, ellos lo comprenderán. Deje una carta contando sobre las vacaciones. Entenderán la situación. (Dice tratando de consolarla)_

 _-"¿Tu lo crees?, le pregunta levantando la mirada hacia la joven Avatar_

 _-"Claro que si, además no nos iremos por siempre. Debes tranquilizarte todo va a estar bien ¿sí?" la consuela poniendo una mano en su hombro._

 _-"Gracias. No sabes falta que me hacía escuchar eso"_

 _-"Para que estamos las amigas. Además tú y los demás lo hicieron por mi cuando me encontraba en silla de ruedas, lo mínimo que pueda hacer es apoyarte en este momento. Entonces... ¿Estas Lista?" le pregunta mientras le extiende la mano en ofrecimiento._

 _-"Si" le responde decidida y toma la mano de su mejor amiga._

Ambas cruzan el portal y cuando están frente a frente la morena le ofrece una sonrisa sincera y la joven Sato hace lo mismo. Después sin pensarlo dos veces Asami le da un gran abrazo a su amiga mientras ella lo recibe:

 _-"Gracias"_

 _-"No tienes por qué agradecer" Luego ambas se separan y ven perplejas el hermoso paisaje que esta ante sus ojos_

 _-Es hermoso ¿no?_

 _-Nunca vi algo igual"_

 _-Si pero debo advertirte algo. El Mundo Espiritual se maneja con los sentimientos. Debes mantenerlos bajo control. Pero basta de pensar y ¿dónde te gustaría ir?"_

 _\- No sé por dónde empezar"_

 _-Qué tal si exploramos esta parte del mundo espiritual ¿Te parece?"_

 _\- Claro pero primero saquemos una foto del paisaje" le dice mientras saca de su mochila una pequeña máquina fotográfica portátil en la que había estado trabajando hace unos meses._

 _-¿Por qué no?"_

 _-"Sonríe" le dice Asami mientras toma la cámara enfocando al paisaje y su amiga._

 _ **8 meses después...**_

 _-Korra ¿te encuentras bien?, le pregunta a su amiga_

 _-"Si, solo observaba el paisaje. Estaba recordando el día en que llegamos", Le responde la joven_

Ella se encontraba encima de un acantilado sentada observando el hermoso paisaje con los espíritus volaban libremente. Desde donde estaba se podía observar todo el Mundo Espiritual y en especial se veía las luces de color oro y jade del Portal Espiritual de Ciudad República. Sin querer no pudo evitar que la nostalgia invadiera todo su ser. Recordaba el día en que dejo todo lo amaba en esa ciudad para tomar la decisión de acompañar a su mejor amiga a unas vacaciones que servirían para despejar todas las dudas de su mente, en especial sus sentimientos.

 _-"Korra voy a bajar de aquí ¿Esta bien?", Le dice al darse cuenta del estado de ánimo de su amiga_

 _-"Esta bien pero ¿a dónde vas?", Le pregunta mientras se voltea a ver a su amiga_

 _-Me encontré con unos espíritus y quieren mostrarme unas Cascadas ¿Quieres venir? "_

 _-Bueno pero bajare en un momento"_

 _-"Claro te esperaremos abajo"_

La chica le dio un último vistazo a aquel Portal que no se encontraba muy lejos de donde estaba. Nunca siento algo parecido pero sentía una mezcla de nostalgia, ansiedad y emoción. Habían sido varios meses desde que habían llegado y habían decidido recorrer todo el Mundo Espiritual. Habían recorrido desde El Portal De Ciudad Republica, llegando a los otros dos Portales, vieron el Árbol del Tiempo mientras Korra le contaba a Asami la historia que tenían los diferentes lugares que fueron visitando, también fueron al Oasis Misty Palms. Habían viajado y conocido cada rincón del Mundo Espiritual pero en todo ese tiempo sintió un pequeño sentimiento de nostalgia; no significaba que no la había pasado bien pero ese sentimiento de nostalgia siempre estuvo presente; pero ahora se había intensificado con la idea de estar tan cerca de volver a la ciudad que una vez la recibió con los brazos abiertos y después le dio la espalda a pesar de las innumerables ocasiones que puso su vida en riesgo por protegerlos a todos. A pesar de todo ella tenía a personas que creían en ella sin importar que, ellos quienes a pesar se ausencia la recibieron dichosos de alegría y quienes la apoyaron y enfrentaron a todos sus enemigos sin pensarlo dos veces incluso cuando sus vidas estuvieron en peligro, ellos siguieron ahí por ella. Eso era lo que hacía que ella estuviera ansiosa de volver y darles un gran abrazo a cada uno y agradecer cada cosa hicieron por ella pero simplemente no era el momento, Asami a pesar de su mejoría todavía no estaba totalmente recuperada. La prueba de fuego que iba ser lo más duro sería volver y enfrentar aquella ciudad que vio morir a su madre y por ultimo a su padre.

Entonces Korra pudo despertar de ese trance en el que estaba cuando escucho la voz de Asami que la llamaba, luego bajo usando su planeador de maestro aire color azul para encontrarse con su amiga y los espíritus que las guiaría hacia las Cascadas. Al llegar ambas quedan impactadas por la hermosura de las Cascadas Espirituales que caían desde una alta montaña que es imposible ver su cima con agua pura y cristalina. Deciden tomar un pequeño descanso y disfrutar el bello paisaje que tienen frente a ellas mientras se sentaban en el pasto cercano.

 _-"Que hermoso nunca creí ver algo igual a esto.", dice Korra a su amiga._

 _-" Yo tampoco. No me arrepiento de haber venido. Fue una buena decisión haber tomado estas vacaciones", le responde_

 _-" Siiii… el mundo espiritual es el mejor lugar para dejar los problemas atrás y descansar" le dice con la mirada hacia abajo un poco trizte "Me hubiera gustado haber invitado a los chicos, ellos tambien se merecen un descanso", termina poe decir._

 _-" Me hubiera encantado pero luego podemos invitarlos. El Equipo Avatar reunido nuevamente como los viejos tiempos", dice esto último sintiendose trizte._

" _Sabes..., a veces cuando lo pienso me siento egoísta por habernos ido sin avisar además, sé que los demás tambien se merecen un descanso"._

 _-"Yo tambien me siento igual pero no es tu culpa recuerda que venimos aquí para que pudieras estar tranquila y pudieras superar lo de tu padre".Le dice tratandode animarla y dándole a entender que no era su culpa._

 _-"Gracias tienes razón eres la mejor amiga que pude tener"_

Se abrazan y luego deciden continuar su camino. Mientras Asami se adelanta junto a los espíritus dejándose atrapar por el bello y relajante paisaje Korra decide caminar más lento y meditar sobre lo pasado en los últimos meses. A pesar de todo lo positivo que había sido el viaje y lo mucho que aprendió, en el fondo Korra se seguía sintiendo culpable por no haberse despedido de sus amigos pero les había dejado una carta donde explicaba las razones y aunque Asami no lo supiera ella pensaba todos los días en ellos y sobre que estarían haciendo en ese momento.

 _ **Mientras en el Mundo Físico**_

La ciudad se veía tranquila a pesar de estar en plena reconstrucción, el silencio y la calma invadía todo el ambiente, que a la vez era bastante relajante; algunos niños que correteaban jugando y molestándose entre sí entre las lianas espirituales que se encontraban por toda la ciudad, muy alegres sin ninguna preocupación y miedo demostraban la esperanza que podía respirarse en el aire. Solo dejaron de jugar cuando vieron a un animal de pelaje blanco pasar velozmente junto a la policía que lo montaba dejando anonadados a los pequeños que salieron justo a tiempo del camino antes de que el animal pasara. Pero lo que más sorprendió a los niños es que aquel animal se parecía mucho a la compañera del Avatar Korra y estaban en lo cierto. Naga corría a una velocidad impresionante al punto que apenas se podía ver pasar; ella junto al policía que la montaba dejaban sin habla a cada niño que los veía pasar. Sin duda ambos disfrutaban que el viento rozara su pelo, la adrenalina que se sentía era impresionante pero se debían detener por desgracia ya que habían llegado a su destino: El imponente Puente Kyoshy en plena reconstrucción. El joven policía lucia su traje policial pero con un abrigo y su casco y gafas que ayudaban a cubrir el joven de la nieve que caía aquel día, él se saca las gafas posicionándolas sobre su casco y sacándoselo para dejarlo guardo y asegurado en la montura de Naga permitiéndole lucir su cabellera negra algo rebelde y sus ojos color ámbar; baja pero antes de irse le dice a su compañera Naga:

 _\- "Tranquila chica, vengo en un rato, ahora descansa un poco aún nos falta mucho por recorrer", le dice para tranquilizarla mientras haciéndole cariño sobre su cabeza_

Mientras Naga se echa sobre el suelo con su cabeza pegada al suelo, Mako se dirige a lugar donde se encuentran los arquitectos a cargo del proyecto. Cuando llega se encuentra con Varrick el cual le saluda con mucho entusiasmo:

 _-"Pero Mira quien tenemos aquí Si es Mi Detective Favorito y ¿cómo estas Mako? ¿Que trae por aquí en este día tan frio?"_

 _-"Bien supongo. Vine a ver cómo van los avances en la reconstrucción del Puente y asegurarme de que todo marche como corresponde pero creí que estarías con el Presidente Raiko conversando sobre la expansión de la ciudad"_

 _\- "Así era pero tuvimos pequeños problemas con el plano así que tuve que venir urgente a solucionarlo pero Zhu Li lo está haciendo por mí. Pero ahora que te veo tengo algo que mostrarte."_

 _-"Esta bien pero espero que no sea otra de tus locos inventos."_

 _-"¿Locos inventos?", le responde indigando "Con quien crees que estás hablando muchacho. Te recuerdo que yo colabore en reconstruir esta ciudad sin contar el Reino Tierra y mis aportes a la meca traje de Kuvira y muchas otras cosas que ni te imaginas.", termina con aires de grandeza, típico de él._

 _-" Si tienes razón, me disculpo. Pero dime ¿que es lo que tanto deseas mostrarme"._

 _-"Pero quita es cara, no te preocupes, confía en mí, te aseguro que te gustara lo que te mostrare"_

 _-"Lo dudo", dice en tono sarcástico._

 _-"Deja de ser tan desconfiado y aguafiestas y admira mi nuevo invento."_

Y mientras los sacaba de un maletín le muestra unos guantes muy parecidos a los suyos.

 _-"Varri...", pero antes de que pudiera terminar de articular la palabra fue interumpido por el nombrado_

 _-"Caya y contempla los nuevos Guantes de Plasma"; lo dice con su típico tono y haciendo su típica pose de inventor._

 _-"Yo los veo muy parecidos a los que estoy usando.", le dice mirándolos cuidadosamente y desconfiado._

 _-"Créeme no son nada comunes. Estos guantes pueden generar filosas cierras de plasma posibles de atravesar cualquier tipo de metal."_

 _-"Espera no es lo mismo que podían hacer los trajes libélula de Asami", le dice un poco sorprendido y asustado_

 _-"Estas en lo correcto mi querido maestro fuego", le dice con aires de grandeza_

 _-"Pero según lo que se estos casi fallaron por tu culpa. Gracias a que Hiroshi y Zhu Li los tuvieron que arreglar pudimos atravesar la carcasa del coloso. Sino el plan hubiera fallado. Créeme no estaríamos aquí hablando sino encarcelados o muertos y…"_

 _-"Esta bien, ya entendí tu indirecta pero puedes quedarte tranquilo. Eres tan melodramático a veces", Lo dice con un suspiro."De todas formas tienes razón. Pero volviendo al tema, si te deja más tranquilo, fue Zhu Li quien los fabrico."_

 _-"Bueno eso me hace sentir mejor. Pero no entiendo porque me los muestras a mí", le responde aliviado_

 _-"Bueno Zhu Li y yo los hicimos para el uso de los policías. Y necesitamos saber si funcionan como se espera, Así que pesamos que tú podrías usarlos en tu trabajo"._

 _-"Estas bromeando ¿cierto?"_

 _-"Tú crees que bromearía con algo tan importante. No te preocupes no te va a pasar nada, además debes pensar que te sería más fácil atravesar cualquier cosa que se atraviese. Vamos yo sé que tú les darás un buen uso"._

Al mirar a Mako un poco desconfiado le termina por decir:

" _Además si no estás conforme me los puedes devolver pero pruébalos y tal vez termines cambiando de opinión. Vamos y... ¿qué dices?"_

 _\- Mhmmm… Está bien... los probare. Dámelos, le responde luegode meditarlo un buen rato_

En ese momento Varrik se los pasa y le da las intrusiones para usarlos.

 _-"No puedo creer que me hayas convencido."_

 _-"Cuando quiero puedo ser muy persuasivo", le dice muy orgullos_

 _\- Creó que no es necesario que lo digas porque a "tu habilidad" me metieron a la cárcel_

 _\- En serio todavía me mantienes rencor por eso. Ay vamos ya pasaron años de eso._

 _\- Los es pero eso no cambia lo que me hisiste, pero en fin... Es mejor que me despida tengo mucho por recorrer._

 _\- Esta bien, yo tambien tengo mucho trabajo. Adios Mako y que no se te olvide decirme si tienes alguna complicacion con estos bebes_

 _\- "No te preocupes no dudare en decirtelo o sino vendre yo mismo a arrestarte"_

 _\- "No bromes con eso muchacho, ni en sueños"_

 _-"Jajajaja Relax... después de todo eso es parte del pasado ¿no? Adiós"_

Varrick enbosa una sonrisa al ver alejarse al joven y vuelve a enfocarse en su trabajo mientras que critica a su nuevo asistente por el mal cafe que le a llevado.

Mako pone los guantes en su cinturón mientras camina dirigiéndose donde había dejado a Naga.

En ese mismo instante en el Templo del Aire Jinora medita en el lugar más espiritual del Templo y en sus visiones que la hacen recordar todo lo que ha vivido con Korra le hace sentir una gran alegria y nostalgia a la vez pero sus buenos recuerdos son interrumpidos cuando en una última visión ve a Korra siendo absorbida por la oscuridad, lo que provoca que despierte bruscamente del trance lo que la deja muy preocupada.

 _ **Luego en la noche en el Mundo Espiritual...**_

 _ **Sueño de Korra:**_

" _Ella ve feliz A la Nueva Ciudad Republica totalmente reconstruida desde El Reconstruido Puente Kyoshy. Siente una paz al verla aquellas luces que siempre la iluminaban mostrando su hermosa arquitectura y adornada con el Gran Portal Espiritual en el corazón de ella. No podía creer que hermosa se veía aquella ciudad pero en ese instante un ruido interrumpe su concentración en aquella ciudad y de inmediato se da cuenta que aquel ruido proviene de Ciudad Republica. Decide acercarse utilizando Agua control para llegar lo más rápido que puede, y en ese momento que llega a la costa ve una silueta oscura que sale del Portal Espiritual que en ese momento tomo un color morado intenso. Al fijarse mejor se da cuenta que aquella silueta resulta ser El Espíritu del Oscuridad fusionado con su Tío, no puede creer lo que ve y en eso ve como sus amigos se acercan a atacarlo pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos ellos son derrotados fácilmente con un solo movimiento dejándolos atrapados en una nube de oscuridad donde poco a poco se desvanecen. Korra trata de correr a rescatarlos pero su intento es inútil porque algo la mantiene apresada en su posición actual permitiéndole ver como cada uno de sus amigos son absorbidos por aquella nube que luego por orden de UnaVatuu es enviada hacia ella sufriendo el mismo destino que sus amigos._

 _En ese momento Korra despierta muy exaltada y observa todo lo hay en su alrededor tratando de reaccionar; al calmarse decide no hacerle caso al sueño ya que no era la primera vez que tenía un sueño de este tipo y decide volver a retender en el piso para volver a quedarse profundamente dormida."_

 _ **Mientras que en Ciudad Republica...**_

 _ **Sueño de Mako**_

" _Él se encuentra sentado en una mesa junto a toda su familia, Bolin estaba sentado al lado de él, tan pequeño como de unos 6 años y al frente de ellos estaba su madre y su padre muy felices comiendo y demostrándose afecto._

 _Luego todo se vuelve oscuro y se puede preservar la escena los vecinos rápidamente llaman a los bomberos y a la policía. Pero ya era demasiado tarde ;en una esquina se pueden ver 2 cuerpos tirados en el suelo en una poza de sangre rodeado de los vecinos de aquella pareja y policías quienes se acercan a unos pequeños que se abrasaban mutuamente tratando de no haber aquella escena horripilante se encontraban a unos pocos metros del lugar. Uno de los policías le pregunta al niño de 8 años lo ocurrido, el pequeño con lágrimas en sus ojos y sosteniendo de la mano a su pequeño hermano responde todas las preguntas y antes de irse a la estación a dar la declaración toma la bufanda de color rojo que llevaba su padre en el cuello y se lo pone alrededor de su propio cuello."_

Al despertar Mako no puede evitar sentir una tristeza que no sentía hace unas semanas atrás que oprimía su corazón, además de sentirse culpable por no haber evitado la muerte de sus padres y el sufrimiento de Bolin. Tratando de olvidar el tema se dirige a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua y se encuentra con Wu y él le pregunta:

 _-"Mako ¿Estas bien? Te veo muy mal"_

 _-Termina de beber el vaso de agua y los deja en el lavabo y le dice"No es nada"._

 _-"Mako no me mientas, somos amigos puedes confiar en mí"; le dice mientras le pone una de sus manos en su hombro; "Déjame adivinar tuviste la pesadilla con tus padres de nuevo"._

 _-Suspirando le constesta ,"Si... , cada vez es más seguido y no me deja descansar."_

 _-"¿Se lo has dicho a Bolin?"_

 _-"No, no quiero preocuparlo por tonterías.", le responde tratando de restarle importancia_

 _-"No es una tontería, además si sigues así tu salud se verá afectada.", le dice muy serioy preocupado por su amigo_

 _-"Estoy seguro que no hay de qué preocuparse."_

Y justo cuando Wu le iba a responder llega la abuela de Mako y ella las pregunta que hacen conversando tan tarde:

 _-"Mako ¿Qué haces levantado tan tarde?. Mañana debes ir a trabajar. ¿A caso ocurrió algo que deba saber?"_

 _-"No te preocupes abuela solo vine a tomar un vaso de agua y me encontré a Wu."_

 _-¿Seguro que nada más?_

 _-Si no tienes de que preocuparte_

 _\- Esta bien es mejor que se vallan a dormir. Y tu tambien. No quiero que tengas problemas con tu Jefa; le dice ella con u tono de mando_

 _\- Abuela, por favor. Ya soy lo bastante grande como para saber lo que debo o no debo hacer. Mejor ve a descansar yo iré luego._

 _\- Esta bien. Espero que sea así_

 _\- No se preocupe ¿quiere que la lleve a su habitación?_

 _\- Por supuesto, príncipe Wu, sería un placer_

 _\- Y el mío tambien pero deje de llamarme príncipe, dígame Wu_

Ambos se alejan dejando a Mako solo en la cocina.

Mako no podía creer que Wu hubiera cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo, había logrado hacer tantas cosas y tomar decisiones bastante maduras para su corta edad aunque siguiera siendo muy vanidoso, en el fondo era una buena persona con un corazón enorme a pesar de su actitud. Pero en eso vuelve a pensar en lo sucedido prefiriendo ignorar el tema y vuelve a su habitación para al menos descansar unas horas.

Al día siguiente Mako se levanta con un poco de sueño pero no le molestaba ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre ya que llevaba 8 meses teniendo pesadillas. Dirigiéndose al Templo del Aire a pie aprovecha de observar los cambios en el centro de la ciudad, estaba quedando hermosa no podía negarlo, luego toma el barco hacia la isla mientras observa el mar con algo de nostalgia. Sus aguas cristalinas, azul, hermoso, se veía pacifico no podía evitar no contemplarlo porque el mar le recordaba esos hermosos ojos azules que lo volvían loco y todavía lo hacían.

Solo podía despertar de aquel trance que tenía cada vez que tomaba el barco cuando este choca con el muelle. Baja del barco y se dirige a paso veloz hacia elTemplo Aire donde se encuentra a Jinora jugando con Naga:

 _\- Mako..., me alegra verte ¿supongo que vienes a buscar a Naga?_

 _\- A mi tambien y Sí. Me quedaría conversando pero me toca patrullar el sector cercano al Portal Espiritual y si quiero alcanzar a revisar el sector debo empezar de inmediato._

 _\- No te preocupes, será para la próxima. No te quito más tiempo que te valla bien._

 _\- Adiós y no te preocupes mañana puedes quedarte con Naga._

Se sube a Naga y se van rápidamente hacia el muelle para alcanzar al barco pero este se va antes de que llegaran:

 _\- Calma chica calma, no lo alcanzamos, tendremos que esperar a que pase el otro barco._

Pero Naga tenía otra cosa en mente que a Mako no le gustaría

 _\- Naga, ni siquiera lo pien...; No alcanzo a terminar la oración cuando la Perra Oso Polar ya se había lanzado al agua._

" _Tú no cambias."_

Después de llegar a la orilla, ambos empiezan su recorrido. Unas horas habían pasado y ya era la hora del almuerzo por lo tanto Mako decide tomar un descanso para comer algo y para Naga tambien lo hiciera, luego de eso siguieron su recorrido hasta llegar al último lugar que les tocaba patrullar: El Portal Espiritual. Cuando llega se sienta en una roca para descansar un poco mientras Naga se retiene cerca de él. Mientras que el revisando su bolsillo encuentra una foto que él y Korra se sacaron la vez que fueron al Festival de los Espíritus en La Tribu Agua del Sur:

 _\- "Ya se cumplieron 8 meses desde que se fue. Como el extraño"_

 _Y en ese momento Naga pone su cabeza en las piernas de Mako con cara muy triste._

 _\- Muy Trizte y acariciando la cabeza de Naga le dice, "Sé que tu tambien la extrañas, pero estoy seguro de que volverá pronto no te preocupes"; le dice a la Perra Osos Polar para consolarla aunque él no tuviera la certeza de ello._

Mientras contempla el Gran Portal Espiritual se deja llevar por la intensidad de sus colores y recuerda la conversación que tuvo con Korra en la boda de Varrick y Zhu Li:

 _ **8 Meses Atrás…**_

Wu después de revelar que pretendía transformar El Reino Tierra en Repúblicas Independientes , donde las personas eligieran sus propias autoridades para dedicarse a su "Carrera de Cantante" dejando muy sorprendidos a Mako y Korra quienes se encontraban frente a él escuchando por primera vez una decisión madura y lógica de su parte. Luego se va bailando extrañamente hacia la pista baile para "Deleitar a los presentes con su voz" dejando solos a Mako y Korra:

 _\- Y ¿Cómo está tu brazo?_

 _\- Esta mejor; le miente para no preocuparla_

 _\- No sabes lo cuanto me asustaste. La palabra "Gracias" no es suficiente por todo lo que hiciste. Honestamente yo no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho._

 _\- No sigas por favor. No es necesario. Quiero que sepas que "Te seguiré en la batalla, no importa que tan locas sean las cosas, yo cuidare tu espalda y siempre lo haré"_

Ella le da una cálida sonrisa y tambien hacia ella pero antes que le diga lo que siente por ella Meelo y Ikki se llevan a Korra a la pista de baile y ella le dice:

 _-"Hablamos más tarde"_

 _-"Si no te preocupes" le responde Mako antes de que ella sea tirada del brazo para irse como ambos maestros aires._

El solo puede quedarse parado viendo como el amor de su vida se aleja de el otra vez. No podía creer que había estado a punto de confesarse pero fuera interrumpido. Tal vez ella ya no sentía lo mismo. Tal vez era lo mejor. Quien le aseguraba que ella correría a sus brazos apenas escuchara lo mucho que seguía amándola. Nadie. Tal vez su destino era seguir adelante sin una mujer en su vida. Tal vez era mejor que ocultara sus sentimientos hacia ella y continuara siendo su mejor amigo. "Tal vez, Tal vez, Tal vez. Cada pensamiento comenzaba con esas palabras y siempre eran muy pesimistas. Pero antes de que siguiera pensando en las posibles posibilidades llega su hermano Bolin muy alegre y le dice:

 _\- Hermano, ¿Qué haces aquí solo? deberías ir a la pista de baile. Wu está cantando. Deberías verlo canta muy bien. Pero, ¿Qué te pasa hermano? te veo muy triste_

 _\- Nada solo estoy pensando todo lo que ha pasado en estos años_

 _\- Te conozco Mako, es por Korra ¿Cierto?_

 _Mako suspirando y rindiéndose ante le dicho por su hermano le responde incrédulo; "Si… Pero ¿cómo lo sabes?"_

 _\- No están difícil te conozco desde que éramos niños. Aun la amas ¿No es así?, le dice su hermano con una cara interrongante._

 _\- Si, he tratado de olvidarla porque no quiero volver a lastimarla pero no puedo olvidarla. Quiero acercarme a ella, quisiera que todo volviera a ser como antes porque la amó demasiado._

 _\- Entonces díselo, confiésale tu amor, los dos son almas gemelas. Yo sé que han tenido problemas pero los dos forman una linda pareja a pesar de todo._

 _-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

 _-Bolin se acerca y le pone su mano en el hombro de su hermano "Ni yo sé cómo lo sé pero de lo que estoy seguro es que se lo digas ahora antes de que demasiado sea tarde. No cometas los mismos errores. Toma la iniciativa esta vez.", le termina por decir tratando de aconsejarle a su hermano_

Bolin se va y Mako piensa por un instante lo dicho por su hermano menor y decide confesárselo a Korra, pero por más que la busca no la encuentra. Tambien sabía que era posible estuviera hablando con Tenzin, entonces decide buscarlo. Al encentrarse con Tenzin y le pregunta:

 _\- Tenzin, ¿no has visto a Korra?_

 _\- Estaba hablando con ella pero tuve que venir a impedir que Varrick cometiera una imprudencia con un traje de maestro aire. Pero debe estar conversando con Asami a la entrada de La Isla. Pero ¿porque la buscas?_

 _\- Necesito hablar con ella, es muy importante. Gracias._

Al llegar al lugar ve que ellas no se encuentran allí, entonces se sienta y contempla el Nuevo Portal Espiritual como si nada importara ya. Después de haber pasado una hora observando el Portal Espiritual, decide que es momento de irse a dormir. Se despide de todos y regresa a la Mansión evitando las preguntas de Tenzin y Bolin sobre lo que le pensaba decir. Ya era de madrugada, una neblina leve se podía ver, Mako camino de regreso a la Mansión pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a Naga echada en la entrada:

 _-Mako: ¿Naga, pero que haces aquí?_

Naga solo ladro como tratando de responderle aunque obviamente Mako le entendiera.

" _No importa me alegra verte", le dice mientras le acaricia la cabeza con su brazo bueno. "Espera, seguro que Korra está aquí. Pero ella no te dejaría aquí tan sola y menos a esta hora. Hay algo raro en esto. Bueno seguro debes tener hambre"_

Después de Entrar a la Mansión en busca de algo de comida para Naga se percata que no hay nadie, seguramente porque seguían en la boda pero ni siquiera algún indicio de Korra y Asami. Salió algo extrañado hacia el Patio Trasero de la Mansión para darle la comida a Naga:

" _Veo que tenías mucha hambre", le dice mientras la ve comer desesperada. "No puedo creer que Korra te haya dejado sola. Ella nunca lo haría", se cuestionaba "Bueno será mejor que te lleve de vuelta al Templo Ai...", pero fue interrumpido por los ronquidos de Naga, que se encontraba tendida sobre el pasto muy pacifica, se veía muy tierna "Veo que ya es tarde para eso. Bueno, Buenas noches"_

Cuando entra nuevamente a la mansión se da cuenta que una carta sobre la mesa de centro de la sala principal. Tomo la carta y algo curioso abrió el sobre. Era una carta de Korra y decía:

 _ **Querido Mako**_

 _ **Te escribo esta carta para despedirme de ti ya que Asami y yo nos iremos de vacaciones al Mundo Espiritual para descansar de todo lo que ha pasado en estos meses pero, para serte sincera, la verdadera razón del viaje es para que Asami pueda lograr superar la reciente perdida de su padre. Es posible que volvamos en unos meses más, es posible que sean varios meses, tal vez unos 10 meses, todo depende de cómo este Asami además que en el Mundo Espiritual el tiempo pasa muy rápido. Otra razón es que yo tambien necesitó descansar todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, necesito ordenar mis ideas y aclarar mis sentimientos, sé que no es la mejor manera de habernos ido a escondidas pero todo fue muy rápido .Creo que hubiera sido correcto despedirme personalmente pero era necesario porque Asami necesitaba estas vacaciones y yo no podía dejarla ir sola es mi deber como amiga apoyarla en estos momentos. Espero que tú y los demás puedan entender mi situación.**_

 _ **Tambien quiero aprovechar de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi en todos estos años aunque tu sigas diciendo que no es necesario no puedo dejar de agradecerte porque siempre estuviste para ayudarme, tu apoyo me impulsó a seguir adelante, nunca podré olvidarlo. Siempre te llevare en mi corazón, A pesar de cualquier cosa, pase lo que pase, siempre serás una persona importante para mí. Gracias por todo. Deseo que nada cambie cuando volvamos del viaje. Luego quisiera poder ir de vacaciones todos juntos como los viejos tiempos. Espero que logren reconstruir con existo la ciudad. Quisiera que las cosas no fueran así. Espero que todos puedan entender.**_

 _ **Y no te preocupes por mi yo se cuidarme sola. Ya nada me podrá lastimar estoy segura. Solo cuídate mucho. Te deseo lo mejor y espero verte pronto y a todos.**_

 _ **Korra**_

Después de haberlo leído la carta, Mako no sabía cómo sentirse, pero se sintió esperanzado al leerla. Pero lamentaba que ella se hubiera ido sola con Asami aunque entendía la situación de su amiga y debía respetar la decisión que había tomado. Sabía que Korra quería ayudar a Asami a superar su reciente perdida y lo más lógica era alejarse de Ciudad República y tomar unas vacaciones. Entendía la situación mejor que nadie; él hubiera querido tener la misma oportunidad cuando era niño pero el destino le tenía preparado otra cosa. Luego releer varias veces y pensar en las palabras que se encontraban en aquella carta prefirió ir a dormir. Ya era demasiado tarde pero no podía dormir pensando en las palabras de la carta que rondaba sus mente no entendía si la frase _"Siempre serás una persona importante para mí", "Deseo que nada cambie cuando volvamos del viaje";_ ¿a qué se refería con esa frase? ¿Acaso quería que siguieran siendo solo amigos? Y " _no te preocupes por mi yo se cuidarme sola"_ ; ¿A caso significaba que ya no lo necesitaba? , ¿O solo lo decía para no preocuparlo? No estaba seguro de cuál era la verdadera razón pero las frases: _"Solo cuídate mucho." "Pase lo que pase siempre serás una persona importante en mi vida" "Siempre te llevare en mi corazón"_ era lo le daba una pequeña esperanza de que ella siguiera amándolo a pesar de todo. Después de llegar a esa conclusión pido dormir tranquilo pero no duro demasiado ya que despertó a las pocas horas después por los aullidos de Naga. Se levantó rápidamente se puso sus botas y su chaqueta, bajo las escaleras y llegó al patio tan rápido como pudo.

 _-"¿Que pasa chica?"; Naga estaba muy asustada y tiritaba demasiado_

 _-"Debes calmarte no pasa nada yo estoy aquí"; pudo lograr calmarla pero se asustó cuando un rayo sonó en cielo._

Mako no se había percatado de la lluvia intensa que lo mojo a él y a Naga. Ahora entendía porque Naga se asustaba tanto le recordó mucho a Korra en ese momento. Entonces no pensó dos veces y le dijo a Naga:

 _-"Ven, Naga es mejor que entremos. Hace mucho frío aquí. Te llevare a un lugar donde estarás protegida de la lluvia y los rayos. ¿Está Bien?"_ Naga se levantó rápidamente y siguió Mako hasta el garaje de la Mansión.

Cuando llegaron la seco con una toalla y después ella se echó en un costado del lugar que se hallaba vacío y Mako la tapó con unas frazadas que encontró desocupadas en su habitación. Luego se acercó a ella, le acaricio la cabeza y le dijo:

 _-"Bueno, Chica que descanses."_ pero antes irse Naga le ladro suavemente y se levantó acercándose a él e impidiendo que el pudiera salir, agarrando con su hocico la manga de la chaqueta del joven.

" _Veo que no me dejaras que me valla, Esta bien me quedare contigo hasta que te duermas." " Calma no te pasara nada"_

Entonces se sentó en el suelo y Naga puso su cabeza en su regazo. Pasaron varios minutos y seguía lloviendo y Mako le había ganado el cansancio, durmió apoyado en la pared y Naga durmió a su lado.

Estaba amaneciendo, ya había parado de llover y el sol entraba por la pequeña ventana del garaje. Solo cuando el sol llego en su rostro, Mako pudo salir del profundo sueño. Se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a Naga y entro a la Mansión dirigiéndose rápidamente a la ducha. Después se vistió con unas botas nuevas y la misma chaqueta que usa la noche anterior. Tomo desayuno junto a la familia que al parecer había disfrutado mucho la boda. Le dio de comer a Naga y luego se subió en ella para dirigirse a la Isla Templo Aire.

Cuando llego se encontró a Tenzin, su familia, a su hermano y Opal desayunando:

 _-"Hermano ¿pero qué haces aquí? Es muy temprano." Le pregunta Bolin después de tragar rápidamente un bocado de su sándwich_

 _-"Provecho, disculpen si los interrumpo ", Le dice Mako a los demás_

 _-"No hay problema muchacho pero ¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí?, Le pregunta Tenzin al joven maestro fuego_

 _-"Vine a dejar a cierta Perra oso Polar que me encontré", Lo dice nombrando a Naga que se encontraba detrás de él_

 _-" Naga donde estabas chica, me tenías preocupada", Le dice Jinora a Naga mientras la abraza y le pregunta a Mako "¿dónde la hallaste?"_

 _-"En realidad creo que ella me encontró a mí. Estaba en la Mansión Sato"_

 _-"Entonces Korra tambien está allí ¿No?, Le pregunta su hermano Bolin_

 _-"En realidad eso es la otra razón por la que vine" Le dice Mako rascándose la nuca_

 _-"Paso algo malo con ella?, pregunta Opal algo preocupada_

 _-"No, no tienen de que preocuparse. En realidad Korra debe estar bien. Ella y Asami se fueron de vacaciones al Mundo Espiritual", Responde Mako algo serio_

 _-"Pero ¿Por qué no nos dijeron? Preguntaba Opal_

 _-"Fue algo inesperado según lo que se. Korra me dejo una carta para despedirse" Contesta Mako_

 _-"¿Y qué paso? ¿La carta dice algo de porque se fueron? Le preguntaba Ikki que hablaba tan rápido que no podía respirar._

 _-"¿No le parece raro que se fueran sin despedirse? ¿Nos estas ocultando algo?" Decía Kai, sin ocultar su curiosidad por aquel viaje "inesperado"_

 _-"¿Por qué se fueron acaso no nos quieren? "Decía Bolin algo trizte._

Todos seguían murmurando y preguntándole a Mako pero sin dejar que este pudiera responder, quien se veía un poco agobiado ante tanta pregunta y Tenzin al darse cuenta decide intervenir:

 _-"Basta, seguro de que hay una buena explicación para el viaje. Ahora Mako cuéntanos lo que sabes". Dice con voz seria y más elevada para evitar que empezaran el alboroto de nuevo._

 _-"Es una larga historia" Dice el joven un poco cansado y suspirando_

" _Mejor siéntate y cuéntanos lo que paso, te serviré una taza de té" Le dice Pema muy amable mientras le sirve una taza de té de la tetera que había en la mesa_

" _Muchas gracias Pema. Está bien les contare lo que se"_

Mako les informo a todos la situación lo que los dejo asombrados al principio pero comprendieron las razones del viaje inesperado.

Luego antes de irse se topó con Jinora en la salida del Templo:

 _-"¿Te sientes bien?" Le pregunta Jinora_

 _-"Si ¿por qué preguntas?" Le responde rápidamente Mako_

 _-" Te veo un poco preocupado"_

 _-"Es solo tu impresión. Solo me sorprendió que se haya ido sin despedirse. Al igual que todos claro", Le agrega esto al último para no ser tan evidente_

 _-"Entiendo pero estoy segura que es algo más. Si quieres puedes decirme."_

 _-"No te preocupes Jinora. Estoy bien"_

 _-"Bueno pero si quieres hablar de Korra. Cuenta conmigo"_

 _-"Gracias", Le dice un poco avergonzado sobre la mención del nombre_

 _-"No hay de qué. Ya sabes si quieres algún libro o cualquier cosa solo dilo"_

 _-"Gracias y tu tambien cuenta conmigo para lo que sea. Me debo ir o sino la jefa me mata. Adiós y despídeme de los demás por favor"_

 _-"Yo les digo. Que te valla bien"_

 _-"A ti tambien. Adiós"_

No sabía porque pero sabía que Jinora era una persona de confianza y era una niña muy sabia y madura para la corta edad que tenía y estaba dispuesto en ayudarla también. Él sabía que ella podría ayudarlo con sus líos amorosos pero nunca imagino que terminaría buscándola como guía espiritual para resolver de sus traumas más profundos.

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

 _ **Mientras que en el Mundo Espiritual**_

Korra decide dar un paseo sola y se deja envolver por el paisaje, atravesando un bosque lleno de árboles espirituales sin hojas o sino con hojas de color blanco como la nieve y sin darse cuenta se encuentra con el lugar donde se encontraba el Portal Espiritual de Ciudad Republica. Sin saber lo que le pasaba Korra se sienta y lo contempla muy pensativa. No entendía porque sentía una gran nostalgia al ver esos colores. Después poco a poco empieza a recordar sus mejores momentos con sus amigos, lo que le permitió reflexionar sobre sus acciones pasadas, sus errores, fracasos y también sus triunfos.

Tenía que dar gracias a sus amigos y conocidos porque sin ellos no hubiera logrado ganar a sus enemigos. Sabía que sin ellos no hubiera podido sola. Siempre estuvieron ahí para apoyarla y ayudarla en los malos momentos. Hicieron lo imposible por ayudarla y sin pensarlo dos veces pusieron sus vidas en riesgo más de una vez y ni tuvieron miedo de hacerlo porque sabían que lo hacían por una buena causa.

Todo esto la hizo sentirse culpable porque después de todo lo que habían hecho por ella, se fue sin despedirse y sin darles ni una explicación. Esto era de las pocas acciones de las que se arrepentía profundamente, sabía que no fue la mejor manera pero su mejor amiga Asami la necesitaba y ella debía devolverle el favor. Pero a pesar de todo seguía sintiendose mal con sigo misma, ninguna cosa la hacía sentirse mejor. Solo si escuchaba que sus amigos la perdonaran se sentiría mejor. Siempre tuvo el impulso de dejar todo a otras y volver sin pensarlo dos veces pero cada vez que estuvo a punto de cruzar el Portal se arrepentía. No podía dejar a su amiga sola y menos en el Mundo Espiritual ya que este era muy cambiante según las emociones y una persona inexperta en el tema podría acabar lastimada. Eso era lo único que le impedía volver. Nunca pensó que al tratar de alejarse para aclarar sus sentimientos terminaría por mostrarle lo mucho que extrañaba a Ciudad Republica, sus amigos, sus padres y Naga. Pero había algo que no entendía su corazón latía muy rápido con la idea de volver a la ciudad y ella no sabía la razón después de tanto meses alejada de la ciudad la mantenían ansiosa pero en el fondo sabia la respuesta solo que aún no quería asumirlo.

Paralelamente a Korra, al terminar de recordar, Mako se da cuenta que ya a oscurecido y debe volver, deja a Naga en el Templo y regresa a la mansión de Asami. Al llegar se retiende en su cama y se duerme:

 _ **Sueño de Mako:**_

Después de soñar sobre la muerte de sus padres todo se vuelve oscuro y ve una silueta a los lejos, decide acercarse y ve a Korra muy mal herida y ella le dice:

 _-Korra: Mako ¿Por qué no le impediste a ellos que hicieran daño?_

 _-Mako: Trate pero no pude_

 _-Korra: Mira y contempla mi sufrimiento, le dice mientras le indica hacia atrás de ella la recreación de sus peleas con sus enemigos:_

La primera escena es cuando Amón le quito sus poderes dejándola casi inconsciente mientras que él veía desde el suelo aquella escena, luego todo se desvanece y se ve una nueva escena donde Unalaq sacaba al espíritu de Raava dentro de Korra y lo destruía frente sus propios ojos mientras que él se encontraba inconsciente.

Después se ve otra escena donde Korra se encuentra agonizando en Estado Avatar en los brazos de su padre mientras que él se encuentra parado a unos pocos metros sin poder hacer nada impotente.

Y justo en ese momento despierta muy exaltado sin poder entender porque soñó con Korra sufriendo nuevamente. Él a pesar de solo ser su amigo no quería volver a verla en ese estado y si llegara a pasar otra vez haría lo posible por apoyarla y estar para ella porque seguía amándola con todo su ser. Solo decidió no hacer caso al sueño y se sentó en la cama a meditar los eventos ocurridos en su vida durante los últimos años.

 _ **Mientras que en el Mundo Espiritual...**_

Korra vuelve a soñar lo mismo que la noche anterior y al despertar decide dar una vuelta llegando a las Cascadas y se sienta en frente de esta para meditar lo que le permitiría lograr aclarar sus ideas y tomar una decisión: Volver a Ciudad Republica. Se levanta de su posición de meditación y vuelve al campamento que levanto junto a Asami. Se percata que ella sigue durmiendo dándole la espalda a la fogata, y decide no despertarla e volver a la ciudad sin avisarle. Sabía que no era lo adecuado pero no le arruinaría las vacaciones a su amiga, no era el momento y ella no estaba segura si su sueño era una advertencia o solo una pesadilla. Debía estar segura sino su conciencia no la dejaría tranquila. Tal vez Asami se enojaría por no avisarle pero luego comprendería la situación y la perdonaría. Arreglo sus cosas en su mochila sin hacer mucho ruido y con su planeador en la mano camino hasta estar frente al imponente Portal Espiritual con sus colores dorado y verde esmeralda. Al principio siento que su estómago se encogía., no podía creer que se sintiera nerviosa por volver pero tenía sus razones; ella temía que sus amigos y familiares siguieran enojados con ella por haberse ido sin despedirse y sin decirle a nadie a donde iba pero luego recordó la carta que le dejo a Mako. Entonces trato de no pensar en el tema y cruzo sin pensarlo dos veces el Portal hacia Ciudad República.

Al salir se da cuenta que es de madrugada a punto de que el sol salga, entonces ella contemplo por unos instantes el lugar. Todavía había ese agujero que rodeaba el Portal pero a sus alrededor estaban creciendo algunas árboles y lianas espirituales. Luego de contemplar por unos pequeños instantes el paisaje sube a una roca y abre su planeador para volar rumbo a la Isla Templo Aire.

Al llegar camina hacia los establos y se encuentra a Naga, que se despierta y no la reconoce lo que provoco que se le tirara encima de la joven Avatar gruñéndole ferozmente:

 _-"Calma chica, soy yo Korra ¿acaso ya me olvidaste? Naga al escucharla la langüetea sin parar "Calma estoy de vuelta y no te dejare sola"_

 _-¿Quien anda ahí? Pregunta una voz masculina algo mayor y autoritario_

 _-"Papa ¿está todo bien?" Decía voz de niña muy pasiva seguida por unas pisadas más bruscas_

 _-"Esperen allí. Veré que es lo que ocasiono ese ruido"_

 _-"Tenzin. ¿No medaras la bienvenida?", Le dice la joven levantándose y abrazando a Naga_

 _-"¡Korra volviste!" Gritaban entusiasmados los cuatro niños Jinora, Kai, Ikki y Meelo quienes se abalanzaron a la joven a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas._

 _-"¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que volverías en unos meses más, Le dice Tenzin_

 _-"¿A caso no puedo volver a ver a mis seres queridos?"_

 _-"No quise decir eso. Me alegra que hayas vuelto" Se disculpa_

 _-"Tenzin, cariño ¿ocurre algo? Oh Korra, cariño me alegra verte. Dice sorprendida Pema_

 _-"Gracias, Pema a mi tambien me alegra haber vuelto"_

 _-"¿Y Asami volvió contigo?" Pregunta Kai siempre tan curioso_

 _-"No, ella está el Mundo Espiritual aun"_

 _-"Ya veo es mejor que entremos. Está haciendo mucho frio. Niños vamos sino se resfriaran", Les dice Pema a los chicos mientras entra al Templo. Mientras Tenzin entra junto a Korra detrás de ellos_

 _-"Korra ¿segura que no has vuelto por otra razón?_

 _-"No, no es nada. Solo necesitaba volver. Es todo"_

 _-"Está bien mejor entremos y vallamos a dormir es muy tarde"_

 _-"Está bien"._

 _No quiso dar la verdadera razón por la cual regreso para no preocuparlos antes de estar segura de lo que temía._

 _ **...**_

" _ **El Avatar Korra a regresado pero no trae muy buenas noticias. Sus sueños revelan una posible amenaza para Ciudad República y el Mundo Entero. Pero no ha sido la única en lidiar con visiones un poco preocupantes, sus amigos han tenido que lidiar con visiones del sufrimiento del Avatar en el pasado. ¿Sera alguna advertencia por algun posible peligro o solo sus mentes los están engañando?"**_

 _ **Capítulo 2: Regreso Parte 1**_

Al día siguiente Korra junto a Tenzin y su familia toman desayuno pero se ven interrumpidos con la llegada de Opal y Bolin quienes se emocionan al ver a Korra de vuelta. El primero en abrazarla es Bolin tanto que casi no la deja respirar y luego Opal dándole un abrazo más suave que el anterior. Ambos se sientan a desayunar junto a los demás. Luego Korra y Jinora salen al jardín del sur a conversan sobre el inesperado regreso de Korra pero ella decide evadir el tema.

Justo en ese momento Mako toma el barco hacia el Templo del Aire para hablar con Jinora. En esos 8 meses que habían transcurrido él y Jinora habían tenido conversaciones con respecto a Korra, pero también conversaron con respecto a libros y el gran avance de la reconstrucción de la ciudad y sus propios problemas personales. La consideraba como la hermana menor que nunca tuvo. Además Mako sentía que podía confiar en ella y que la joven maestra aire podría ayudarlo a comprender mejor los sueños recurrentes que en los últimos 6 meses había tenido.

Después de bajarse del barco, subió con calma hasta llegar al Templo. Al llegar se encuentra con Ikki y Meelo que se encontraban jugando con aire control.

 _-"Mako Me alegra verte pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que hoy Naga estaría con nosotros", le dice la pequeña maestra aire al verlo_

 _-"Si, no te preocupes solo vine a ver a Jinora. Es que necesito hablar urgentemente con ella"._

 _-"Esta en los jardines con..." Meelo no termina la oración porque recibe un golpe de aire de su hermana_

 _-"No le hagas casoa este niño, en realidad se encuentra en el jardín Sur de la isla"_

 _-"Gracias, tambien es un gusto verte"; le dice a la niña mientras camina hacia el jardín_

 _\- Oye ¿por qué me pegaste?, le pregunta mientras se levantae rápidamente de suelo con todo la cara roja_

 _\- "Casi le dices a Mako que Korra está de vuelta"; le dice su hermana un poco indignada_

 _-"¿Y? acaso no es verdad. Además de todas maneras lo iba a saber"; le reponde mientras levanta sus hombros en señal de no entender mientras se soba la cara._

 _-"Si pero es mejor que no sepa porque cuando la vea será una sorpresa", le dice ella_

 _-" No comprendo", mientras cruza su brazos aun mas confundido que antes_

 _\- "Es mucho más romántico. Así como el reencuentra entre la heroína y su amado de la novela que estoy leyendo", le cuenta mientras se Toma ambas manos e inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado con su ojoscon unas estrellas brillantes de la emoción._

 _-" Mujeres quien las comprende"; dice Meelo para si mismo._

Mako le cuesta encontrar el jardín hasta que decide caminar por un pasillo que lo lleva hasta el jardín sur donde ve a lo lejos una niña sentada en el pasto debajo de un árbol conversando con una mujer que vestía ropas azules que se encontraba recostada en el pasto:

 _-"¿Sera? ¿Sera quien creo que es? ¿Korra? No, no puede ser ella seguro es otra persona. Ella debe estar en el Mundo Espiritual._

Pero la duda era tan grande que de decide acercarse para confirmar que se trataba de la chica de los ojos azules:

 _\- ¿Korra?_

 _-¿Mako? ; Al escuchar esa voz se endereza y ve al chico de los ojos dorados parado a unos pocos metros de ella. Al confirmar de quien se trataba se para y corre hacia él mientras que el hace los mismo._

 _-Mako: ¡Korra!_

 _-Korra: ¡Mako!_

Ambos se abrazan muy fuertemente mientras que Mako le da varias vueltas en el aire muy emocionados ambos y felices sin poder creer lo que está viendo. Mientras que Jinora observa feliz la hermosa escena y decide dejarlos solos para que conversen tranquilos sin que los dos jóvenes se den cuenta ya que ambos estaban en su propio mundo. Ella se sorprendió al ver su nuevo aspecto. Había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vio:

 _-"Korra no sabes el gusto que me da verte de nuevo, te ves muy bien. ¿Pero cuando volviste?"_

 _-"Volví ayer en la madrugada, tambien me alegra verte. Ah y gracias. Lo mismo digo de ti"_

 _-"¿Pero que haces aquí? , creí que volverías cuando se cumpliera un año", le dice un poco asombrado aun sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando._

 _-"Si respecto a eso tengo muchas cosas que contarte", le dice ella bajandoun poco la mirada_

 _-"Entonces si quieres podemos dar una vuelta por la ciudad", le dice dándose cuenta que era algo serio_

 _-"Esta bien"_

Caminan hacia la entrada del Templo Aire donde ven a Naga jugando con Ikki y Jinora:

 _-"Chicas volveré en unas horas.", les avisa la joven Avatar a los niños_

 _-"¿Dónde iras?", le pregunta Jinora mientras juega con Naga con sus pelota favorita_

 _\- "Quisiera ver la ciudad y Mako se ofreció a darme un recorrido. Ncesito ver como van las cosas en mi ausencia"; le responde la chica de los ojos azules_

 _-"Esta bien, no te preocupes, ve tranquila y disfruta de la vista", le dice Jinora dejando un mensaje subliminal con sus palabras a la cual Mako entendio en seguido provocandoun leve sonrojoque raidamente desaparicio._

 _-"Jinora ¿Te importaría que me llevara a Naga? Creo que lo toca pasar tiempo con Korra. ¿No lo crees?", le dice tratando de cambiar el tema._

 _-"No te preocupes puedes llevarla. Nosotros no tenemos ningún problema. ¿No es asi chicos?. Ademas tendremos muchos otrosdias para jugar con ella._

 _-"Gracias. Naga, vamos chica iremos a dar un paseo con Korra"_

 _Naga se emociona y mueve muy alegre su cola lamiendo la cara de Mako_

 _-"Esta bien, tranquila"; Naga se calma, él se monta y extendiéndole la mano a Korra le dice: Señorita ¿me haría el honor de subir?_

 _-"Claro detective "_

En eso ambos salen como un torpedo montados en Naga para recorrer la Ciudad. Cuando llegaron al muelle Naga no resiste y se lanza al mar:

 _\- Naga sé que no te pudiste resistir pero hubiéramos esperado al barco_

 _\- No te preocupes, utilizare agua control para llegar más rápido._

En eso Korra mueve sus brazos con movimientos circulares para ayudar a Naga a avanzar más rápido.

Cuando llegan al otro lado Korra no puede evitar sorprenderse con los nuevos edificios que adornan aquella ciudad. Pasan junta al parque con una velocidad impresionante. Ella ya había olvidado lo bien que se sentía el aire contra su cara y que movía su pelo, llegando hasta el Puente Kyoshy que está en reconstrucción. Al llegar se sientan a empiezan a conversar.

 _\- Me alegra que hallas vuelto. Han pasado muchas cosas en estos últimos meses._

 _\- Si ha pasado mucho tiempo. Han avanzado mucho en la reconstrucción de la Ciudad_

 _\- Si y todo gracias a Varrick y Zhu Li. Han hecho un buen trabajo ¿no lo crees?_

 _\- Si... y ¿qué hay ellos y de Wu?_

 _\- Ellos están bien, se hicieron cargo de Industrias Futuro y viven muy felices mientras que Wu convirtió el Imperio Tierra en Republicas Democráticas como dijo que lo haría y los nuevos dirigentes lo eligieron como Representante en Ciudad Republica y Suyin lo está asesorando._

 _\- Me alegro por él, ha avanzado mucho._

 _\- Si incluso me siento orgulloso de todo lo que ha logrado y de las decisiones que ha tomado. Hubiera sido un buen líder._

 _\- (Sorprendida) Veo que lo conoces bien. Hablas del como si fueran muy cercanos_

 _\- Si... Es irónico antes lo odiaba y quería matarlo pero ahora es como un amigo para mí._

 _\- Me alegro que hayas encontrado a un amigo. Y que hay de ti, ¿Volviste a ser detective?_

 _-Mako: Si, Pero ¿cómo lo sabes?_

 _-Korra: Jinora me conto_

 _-Mako: Bueno Pero no exactamente. En realidad me dedico a vigilar El Portal Espiritual y Ciudad Republica con Bolin y los Maestros Aire todo hasta que la ciudad esté totalmente reconstruida. Pero ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Y Asami volvió contigo?, ¿Cómo esta ella?_

 _-Korra: Asami sigue en el Mundo Espiritual y está mejor. Ya ha podido superar la muerte de su padre pero aún le queda regresar y enfrentar la realidad aquí en la ciudad_

 _-Mako: Y cuéntame como es el Mundo Espiritual ¿Ah cambiado demasiado?_

 _-Korra: Es increíble lo que descubrimos en el Mundo Espiritual. Gracias a los espíritus conocimos nuevos lugares hermosos que nunca creí que conocería en mi vida. (Entristecida) Pero..._

 _-Mako: Que pasa ¿Está todo bien?_

 _-Korra: Si no te preocupes_

 _-Mako: Korra, dime que pasa_

 _-Korra: Es una larga historia_

 _-Mako: Cuéntame tenemos mucho tiempo_

 _-Korra: (Suspirando y mirando hacia el horizonte) Ahh... He tenido en estos últimos meses sueños que muestran a Ciudad Republica sumergida en la Oscuridad siendo atacada por espíritus oscuros y los vi a ustedes siendo absorbidos por la Obscuridad y temo que sea verdad._

 _-Mako: ¿Es por eso que volviste?_

 _-Korra: Si_

 _-Mako: (Preocupado pero tratando de consolarla poniendo una mano en su hombro) No creo que debas preocuparte pero si algo llegara a pasar no estarás sola para enfrentarlo porque todos estaremos allí para ayudarte._

 _-Korra: (Mirándolo a los ojos y sintiendose mejor con lo dicho por Mako) Gracias. Me alegra que pueda conversar este tema contigo además eres al único que se lo he contado._

 _-Mako: Pero ¿Por qué yo? Porque no se lo contaste a otra persona como Jinora o Tenzin._

 _-Korra: No lo sé pero siento que puedo confiar en ti. Además no quiero que lo demás se preocupe por nada._

 _-Mako: (Sintiendose importante en la vida de Korra y bien con sigo mismo) No te preocupes te ayudare a revisar que todo esté en orden y salir de dudas._

 _-Korra: Gracias, no sé cómo agradecerte._

Justo en ese momento Naga se acerca para que la acaricien y ambos la acarician en su cabeza:

 _-Korra: Veo que tú y Naga se han vuelto muy cercanos._

 _-Mako: Si, creo que nos acercamos porque ambos nos sentíamos solos. Necesitábamos la compañía de alguien en la cual podíamos confiar y además Naga no tenía alguien que la paseara o jugara con ella así que decidimos con Jinora que yo me haría cargo de Naga mientras que a ella le tocara patrullar. Así poco a poco formamos una linda amistad. Debo decir que nunca pensé que me sentiría acompañado y apoyado por Naga_

" _A veces cuando me acuerdo que me dijiste que Naga era tu unica amiga antes de conocernos a nosotros no te podía creer pero me doy cuenta que es la mejor amiga que una persona pueda tener."_

 _-Korra: Me alegro que pienses de esa manera. Yo tambien la extrañe mucho estos meses._

 _-Mako: Y nos es la única que te extraño. Quiero decir que todos te extrañamos._

Y justo ese momento las manos de Korra y Mako se tocaron justo en la cabeza de Naga. Ambos se sonrojan violentamente y sus miradas se cruzaron, El Zafiro y el Ámbar se juntaron en una mirada intensa. Ambos se encontraban atrapados en la mirada del otro, era como un tipo de trance, y cada vez se encontraban a centímetros tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Faltaba poco para que sus labios se rozaran pero Korra logra salir del trance e interrumpe el momento.

 _-Korra:(Levantándose muy nerviosa) Creo que deberías seguir mostrándome la ciudad_

 _-Mako: (Muy nervioso pero tratando de disimular) Si tienes razón. Aún nos queda mucho por recorrer._

Ambos suben a Naga y recorren el resto de la ciudad _._

Fueron a la Bahía Yue que era el lugar donde más se había avanzado la reconstrucción. Después a la Gran Torre de la Ciudad que estaba intacta y con lianas espirituales alrededor de ella, Tambien fueron al Estadio de Pro-Control lo que hizo que a ambos le saliera una pequeña sonrisa recordando los buenos y malos momentos vividos en ese lugar, para ambos ese lugar los había visto crecer y ahora lo veían llenos de lianas espirituales pero aun si permanecía intacto y por ultimo fueron al ayuntamiento que se encontraba en plena reconstrucción. Luego de terminar su recorrido deciden volver al Templo del Aire.

 _-Mako: Bueno, creo que es mejor que me despida. "Oye, Le dice a la joven para llamar su atención, "No olvides que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea. Recuerda que seguirehasta en las cosas más alocadas"_

 _-Korra: Lo sé, Le dice ella mientras le ofrece una sonrisa y una mirada de agradecimiento. Pero el momento es interrumpido cuando Mako recibe un aviso de su radio portatil_

"Llamando a todos los policías. Repito llamando a todos los policías cercanos a la ciudad. Tenemos a un espíritu atacando a los ciudadanos que se encuentran en sector 2. Es muy violento necesitamos apoyo de inmediato. Repito necesitamos apoyo"

En eso Mako apreta el botón para constestar y responde:

 _-Mako: Copiado. Ya me dirijo hacia allá._

 _-Jinora: ¿Qué ocurre?_

 _-Mako: Un espíritu está atacando a los ciudadanos que se encuentran cerca del Portal Espiritual._

 _-Korra: Que estamos esperando. Debemos llegar pronto._

 _-Mako: Esta bien. Pero debemos darnos prisa._

Korra sube junto a Mako y ambos montan Naga mientras que Jinora usando su traje de Maestro aire planeaba por los aires .Cuando llegan, Korra le dice a sus compañeros que resguarden a las personas en un lugar seguro mientras ella se enfrenta al espíritu:

 _-Mako: Jinora yo iré por acá y tu ve por allá_

 _-Jinora: Esta bien_

Ambos salen dirigidos en direcciones opuestas mientras Korra se enfrenta al Espíritu:

 _-Korra: Oye tu ¿qué crees que haces?_

 _Espíritu Oscuro: Avatar Korra justo a la persona que buscaba_

 _-Korra: A que te refieres ¿por qué me buscas?_

 _-Espíritu Oscuro: Vengo a liberar a Gran Espíritu Vatuu_

 _Korra queda en estado de shock al confirma su gran temor_

 _Mientras que Korra habla con el espíritu Mako y Jinora ayudan a los ciudadanos a refugiarse y ponerlos a salvo de la pellea que estaba a punto de ocurrir._

 _-Atrás, aléjense lo mas que puedan del Portal, Vocifera la joven de 14 años mientras volaba por encima de la multitud asustada_

 _-Ponganse a salvo. No se acerquen, es por su propio bien_

 _Las personas se alejan lo más rápido que pueden para lograr salvar sus vidas a pesar de que no tenían idea de lo que ocuriá pero las experiencias de anteriores ataques los mantenían siempre alerta_

 _-Esperen no encuentro a mi hija., Dice una mujer muy alterada a Mako_

 _-No se preocupe yo la buscare, Le responde él sin dudarlo_

 _Entonces se adentra siendo empujado por la gran múltitus de gente pero como pudo avanzaba lo más que podía hasta llegar a una roca para así poder ver mejor. Y en eso ve a una pequeña niña muy asustada que busca a su madre pero lo peor es que se encontraba muy cerca de la zona donde el espíritu y Korra se hayaban, Entonces Mako muy ágilmente salta y cae en suelo corriendo hasta deonde la pequeña se llega la toma en brazos pero se percata que un edificio cercano afectado por la batalla contra Kuvira estaba a punto de pequeña grita desesperada pero él reacciona rápidamente y salta antes de que el edicficio le cayera encima mientras que la pequeña se aferra fuertemente a la chaqueta del joven maestro fuego, él la lleva a la cima de la colina donde los ciudadanos habían evacuado y entonces se la entrega a su madre_

 _-Muchas gracias. No sabe cuanto se lo agradesco, Le dice a Mako_

 _-No tiene que agradecer. Es mi deber_

 _-Hija que te dije de separarte de mí; no lo vuelvas a hacer_

 _-Lo siento mamí, nofue mi intención, me quede viendo el Portal y cuando volte no te encontré y la gente gritaba y corría y me asuste mucho_

 _-Tranquila mi niña ya todo paso. Todo va a estar bien_

 _Mako contemplo aquella escena y no pudo evitar sentirese triste pero pronto volvío su atención al Portal Espiritual donde el espíritu oscuro y Korra estaban a únto de enfrentarse._

 _-Ten cuidado, Korra ;Pensaba eljoven de los ojos ambar_

 _Mientras En las cercanías del Pportal…._

 _La joven seguía sin palabras con la confesión de aquel espíritu pero solo reacciono para preguntarle:_

 _-Korra: (Sorprendida) Que dices eso es imposible yo lo derrote hace años. Yo vi cómo se desvaneció en el aire_

 _-Espíritu Oscuro: Se te olvida un pequeño detalle, la Oscuridad y la Luz no pueden ser destruidos. Cuando lo libere el podrá Sumergir al Mundo en Oscuridad Eterna y ni siquiera el Avatar podrá detenerlo._

Entonces Korra recordó la vez que revivió la vida de Wan y recordó lo dicho por Raava

FlashBack

"Entonces porque no lo destruyes y acabas con todo esto de una vez",Le pregunta el joven Wan al espíritu de la Luz

"No es tan sencillo. Ambos hemos existido desde los comienzos del Mundo. La Luz y La Oscuridadidad, El Bien y el Mal, El Yin y el Yang. Ambos no podemos coexistir uno sin el otro. Por eso si uno de nosotros dejara de existir, el mundo terminaría."

"Y no hay alguna manera para terminar con esto?"

"La única forma de deterner a Vatuu es derrotándolo en la Covergencia Armónica. Es la única forma de mantener la paz pero si yo soy derrotada la Oscuridad reinra durante 10.000 años. Por eso debes ayudarme. Yo estoy muy débil para enfrentarlo."

"Y no debes dudarlo. Yo lo libere y yo sere quien lo derrote. Te lo prometo"

Fin FlashBack

En ese momento el espíritu aprovecha de atacarla con oscuridad enviándola hacia el suelo unos metros atrás. Ella reacciona a tiempo y esquiva el otro ataque, luego se refugia detrás de una roca cercana. Busca desesperadamente con la mirada algún lugar con agua pero no encuentra ninguno. Mientras que el espíritu sigue atacando con bolas de oscuridad hacia la roca donde encuentra Korra, ella decide atacarlo, salta por encima de la roca y le envía una ráfaga de aire provocando que retroceda unos pocos centímetros pero antes del que él pueda reaccionar Korra le envía varios golpes al estilo de boxeo de fuego control para desorientarlo pero este la ataca como pueda poniendo uno de sus tentáculos en el suelo provocando que las lianas espirituales la atraparan. Mientras se encuentra atrapada el espíritu forma varias púas muy filosas en sus dos tentáculos para dañar a la joven y cuando estaba de atacarla Korra usa aliento de fuego para atacarlo a la cara y luego hace lo mismo con las lianas que la mantenían prisionera y logra liberarse. Luego rápidamente le tira varias patadas combinadas de tierra y fuego permitiendo que este ponga sus tentáculos alrededor se si para protegerse entonces ella aprovecha de darle un golpe de tierra debajo de sus pies provocando que este saliera disparado unos pocos metros hacia el cielo y mientras esta en el aire a punto de llegar al suelo le da una patada de aire en el estómago haciendo que este caiga bruscamente al suelo .El espíritu todavía estaba inconsciente y aprovechando Korra atrapa al espíritu con tierra hasta el cuello y con un movimiento con los ojos cerrados muy concentrada logra transforma el aire de su alrededor en dos ráfagas de agua que las lanza hacia el espíritu los cuales se transforman en dos circunferencias que se posicionan alrededor de aquel espíritu. Mientras la tierra deja de atrapar a la criatura espiritual volviendo a su posición original en el suelo para lograr que ambas circunferencias de agua se posicionen correctamente alrededor de la criatura. Poco a poco las circunferencias en piensan a iluminarse con un color levemente amarillo mientras Korra realiza los movimientos circulares con sus brazos balanceándose lentamente de un lado a otro para lograr pacificar al espíritu.

 _-Ve en paz, dice Korra al terminar mientras veía como la criatura volvía a su estado pasífico y se desvanece en el aire para volver al mundo espiritual_

" _Korra ¿estás bien?", le pregunta Jinora desde lo alto del agujero_

" _Si no se preocupen. Es mejor que volvamos. Necesito meditar"_

" _Está bien. Mejor nos damos prisa" Le sugiere Mako mientras Korra con ayuda del aire sube hacia ellos. Mientras que los policías metal se encargaban de interrogar a los testigos y los paramédicos curaban a los heridos se encuentran con la Jefa de Policía Lin BeiFong_

 _-"Pero a quien tenemos aquí Si es el Avatar Korra. Has te que al fin decidiste aparecer. Me alegra verte joven Avatar"_

 _-"Tambien me alegra verte Lin. Me asustaste al principio. ¿Desde cuando tienes sentido del humor "_

 _-"Hay varias cosas que no conoces de mi" Le dice con media sonrisa que rápidamente cambia a una expresión seria. " Pero basta de saludos y vallamos al punto. ¿Cuándo regresaste?"_

 _-"Hoy en la madrugada pero ¿por qué preguntas?"_

 _-"Sabes que Raiko le gusta enterarse de todo. Creo que deberías ir con él y hablar sobre este tema. Sabes que él no es muy partidario por los espíritus."_

 _-"Tenía algo en mente pero creo que iré mas tarde. Si te parece, claro"_

 _-"Esta bien. Pero yo iría lo más pronto posible. Bueno el dejo tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Muchacho te espero a primera hora por la mañana"_

 _-"No se preocupe jefa estaré puntual como siempre"_

 _-"Espero que sea así"_

Entonces Korra, Jinora y Mako decidieron volver al Templo. Al llegar Korra se sienta a meditar en lugar decorado con líneas azules simulando las olas del mar. Símbolos de la tribu agua decoraban todo el lugar donde meditaban. Le hacían recordar su hogar como lo extrañaba pero debía concentrarse.

 _ **Visión de Korra:**_

La Tribu Agua del Sur siendo atacada por Vatuu, destruyendo todo a sus pasos. Las personas siendo atacadas por los espíritus oscuros y entre ellas se encuentra su padre el cual queda mal herido y es absorbido por la oscuridad. Luego ve La Tribu Agua del Norte y a sus primos siendo derrotados.

Mientras que Jinora le conversa a su padre Tenzin y al resto de su familia sobre lo sucedido, dejándolos muy preocupados. Cuando Korra sale del trance ve a Mako:

 _-Korra: Mako ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _-Mako: Decide esperarte por si necesitabas algo mientras que Jinora conversa con los demás. Pero te veo muy preocupada ¿qué pasa?_

 _-Korra: Mientras estaba meditando tuve una visión donde Vatuu atacaba las Tribus Aguas causando caos y destrucción._

 _No puedo quedarme aquí sentada. Debo ir a la Tribu Agua del Sur para asegurarme de que nadie corra peligro._

 _-Mako: Tienes razón pero antes deberías ir a ver al Presidente Raiko ¿no lo crees?_

 _-Korra: Por más que no me agrade la idea tienes razón o sino me arriesgo aquí vuelvan a expulsarme ¿no lo crees? (Dice esto último haciéndose la chistosa)_

 _-Mako: (Pregunta algo extrañado) Entonces ¿iras?_

 _-Korra: ¿A caso tengo otra opción? Vamos chico listo no quiero hacer esperar a nuestro "Querido Presidente" (Dice haciendo comillas con sus dedos en lo último mientras se levanta ayudada por Mako)_

Pero antes de irse deciden informarle a Tenzin sobre su decisión de visitar al Presidente Raiko y avisarle sobre su viaje a la Tribu Agua del Sur. Ambos jóvenes se montan en Naga y se dirigen al Ayuntamiento para hablar lo antes posible con el Presidente de Ciudad República:

 _ **Mientras en el Ayuntamiento**_

" _¡No puedo creer que esa criatura haya atacado a los ciudadanos de ese modo! ¿Y después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ellos nos atacan sin razón alguna? Yo sabía que habíamos cometido un grave error al confiar en esas criaturas" Exclamaba el Presidente Raiko a la jefa BeiFong._

" _Creo que esta exagerando. Además esto es la excusa perfecta para echar a los espíritus después de todo usted nunca le agrado la idea de convivir con ellos" Decía Lin sin pensarlo 2 veces dando a conocer su punto de vista respetuosamente_

" _¿Que me está queriendo decir?_

" _Usted sabe perfectamente a que me refiero. Todos saben que no le agradan los espíritus"_

" _Se equivoca Jefa BeiFong yo solo estoy siendo realista y objetivo con lo sucedido. Debo ser así. Yo estoy a cargo de Ciudad Republica. Sus ciudadanos me eligieron para que los protegiera y decidiera lo mejor para su bienestar"_

" _Yo y los policías metal somos los encargados de velar por las seguridad de los ciudadanos._

" _Pero si pasa algo al primero que le reclamaran será a mi"_

 _Pero antes de que Lin pudiera contentar dos jovenes entran a la sala del Presidente_

" _Disculpen si interrumpimos. Presidente Raiko, Jefa"_

" _No interrumpes nada muchacho pasa"_

" _Está bien pero no vengo solo"_

" _Avatar Korra hasta que al fin decidiste aparecer .Tenía que pasar algo para que nos deleites con tu presencia". Le dice irónicamente el residente Raiko a la joven Avatar_

" _A mi tambien me alegra verle presidente pero no vengo para hacer una visita de cortesía. Debemos hablar sobre el incidente ocurrido con el espíritu oscuro"_

" _Ahora que lo mencionas joven Avatar, con la Jefa BeiFong estábamos hablando del asunto"_

" _Ya veo pero lo que les tengo que decir es importante. Unalaq a regresado" Dice muy seria la chica mirando a ambos adultos"_

" _Lo que faltaba. Ahora los ataques serán constantes" Dice Lin cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho_

" _¿Y usted quería que no me preocupara? Ahora estamos en peligro" Le dice Raiko alterado a la Jefa BeiFong que lo miraba muy seria_

" _Y eso no es todo. Tuve una visión donde Las Tribus Agua son atacadas por los espíritus. Decide venir aquí para darles la noticia personalmente de que pienso en ir a las Tribus Aguas y asegurarme que todo esté en orden"_

" _¿Y lo dice como si nada?" Le pregunta el presidente más enojado_

" _No comprendo" Dice la joven algo confundida_

" _Tú, Avatar Korra, fuiste quien abrió los portales espirituales y permitiste que los espíritus anduvieran en este mundo. Nosotros los recibimos y mira como nos agradecen nuestra hospitalidad. Atacándonos sin piedad. Esto no estaría pasando si tú no hubieras cometido el gran error de abrir los portales. Todo estaría mejor si tu no hubieras vuelto."_

" _Yo sé que todo se ve mal pero no sacamos nada con pelear entre nosotros ahora debemos estar juntos en esto" Dice la Joven Avatar tratando de calmarlo y a si misma para no perder la paciencia_

" _Todo esto no estaría pasando si tu no hubieras vuelto. Pero debo agradecerte después de todo gracias a ti pudimos darnos cuenta que clase de criaturas que son en verdad." Siendo algo sarcástico con su último comentario_

" _Está usando de excusa este hecho para culpar a Korra y a los espíritus ¿no es así presidente?"Dice joven Mako con su típico tono de detective_

" _¿Que dices muchacho? Solo estoy diciendo la verdad. Por muy dolorosa que le sea al Avatar tiene que asumir sus errores. Solo digo lo que todos los ciudadanos de Ciudad Republica piensan: Cada vez que necesitamos su protección ella no está. No cumple con su deber. Siempre que el mundo la necesita ella no está. Y justo ahora decide irse a viajar por el mundo en vez de cuidarnos." Defendiéndose de la acusación del joven detective_

" _Usted se equivoca. Ella ha hecho tanto por esta ciudad. No le importo estar al borde de la muerte por salvar a Ciudad Republica y al mundo entero. A pesar de que varias veces le dimos la espalda creyendo que cometía un error, ella siguió sin importar que, solo por ayudarnos. Tal vez cometió errores pero todos los cometemos. Nadie es perfecto. A pesar de todo lo que ha tenido que pasa ella se a levantado, nunca se ha rendido. Deberíamos estar agradecidos de que ella sigue aquí sin importar que. No permitiré que nadie la trate así, aunque sea el presidente" Le dice Mako muy severo al Presidente_

" _Como te atreves muchacho. No puedes hablarle así a la autoridad de tu ciudad. Tu insolencia te puede costarte caro. Con solo unas pocas palabras puedo hacer que te despidan y expulsarte de la ciudad. Seguía así y veras las consecuencias." Advierte severamente el presidente al joven_

Pero antes de que el chico se atreviera a hablar poniendo su futuro en riesgo Korra puso su mano en el hombro de Mako para llamar su atención antes de que fuera demasiado tarde:

" _Mako no sigas por favor no quiero tener problemas y tampoco quiero provocártelos a ti. Se lo que significa tu trabajo y Ciudad Republica para ti. Por favor no." No pudo terminar la oración cuando se vio interrumpida por el chico_

" _No te preocupes. Te dije que te apoyaría en las cosas más alocadas y que cuidaría tu espalda. Quiero cumplir mi promesa. No te preocupes por mí. "_

" _En cuanto a usted señor presidente si cree que no soy digno de ser para pertenecer al cuerpo de policías y seguir permaneciendo en la Ciudad esa es su decisión y la acatare sin reclamar. Pero no permitiré que traten a Korra injustamente." Le dice muy decido sorprendiendo a todos los presentes_

" _A sí que estas decidido. Veo que no te hare cambiar de opinión. Entonces Jefa BeiFong deberá relevar de su cargo a este joven a primera hora de mañana" Muy firme en su decisión_

" _Creo que eso no podrá ser_ _ **Señor Presidente.**_ _Mako es el mejor detective que tengo. Además él tiene razón. Él expuso su opinión con respeto y defendió a su amiga de sus ataques. Creo que le debe una disculpa a la Joven Avatar y al joven detective. Ella ha dado su vida por cuidarnos. Además ella como Avatar debe verla por bien de todo el mundo. No puede estar en todos los lugares a la vez. Por eso es que existen los líderes mundiales: Para que cada uno se haga cargo de los problemas de sus respectivas naciones. El Avatar es el árbitro en esto. Ella debe ser imparcial y tratar todos los problemas que tienen las naciones por igual y dándoles importancia que requieren. Además ¿A caso usted no fue elegido por los ciudadanos para protegerlos y velar por su bienestar y lo que mejor les convenga?" Dice Lin muy seria dando argumentos tan válidos que dejaron al Presidente Raiko sin habla_

" _Está bien no diré mas, puede irse a velar por la seguridad de las Tribus Agua" Dice P. Raiko algo serio y dando su brazo a torcer._

" _Muchas gracias Señor Presidente pero yo solo vine avisarle sobre mi viaje no a pedirle permiso. Si me disculpa ya es tarde. Tengo un largo viaje que hacer en la mañana. Buenas Noches" Dice Korra manteniéndose muy seria y tomando el tema con mucha madurez._

" _Buenas Noches" Dice Mako serio_

" _Buenas Noches" Dice Lin_

Luego Korra, Mako y Lin salen del recinto hasta llegar a las escaleras y se detienen antes para despedirse:

" _Muchas gracias a ambos por defenderme. Sabía que Raiko saldría con algún reproche. Pero nunca pensé que sería tan grande" Dice Korra un poco apenada por toda la situación_

" _No tienes por qué agradecer. Raiko puede ser insoportable a veces. Pero no tenía por qué tratarte de esa manera" Le dice Lin_

" _Te agradezco de todas formas pero para serte sincera no me esperaba de tu parte que me defendieras" Le responde la joven_

" _No te hagas tantas ilusiones Avatar yo solo te defendí porque era injusto pero no porque me agrades mucho. Sin sentimentalismos." Dice poniendo su cara seria_

" _No te preocupes. Ahora eres tú la que se está poniendo sentimental. Es broma no me pongas esa cara. " Le dice Korra algo divertida._

" _Yo tambien tengo que agradecerle Jefa. Si no fuera por usted tal vez esta sería mi última noche en Ciudad Republica" Le dice Mako rascándose la nuca algo nervioso_

" _Ahora tu tambien. Ya dije sin demostraciones de afecto (Algo enojada por aquella situación incómoda después de todo no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de escenas). Pero no hay de que muchacho. Ni loca me arriesgaría a perder a mi mejor detective." Termina por decir "Bueno creo que es mejor que me valla ya se está haciendo tarde y tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Buenas noches a ambos." Les dice mientras se retira del lugar._

" _Buenas Noches Jefa"_

" _Buenas Noches Lin. -Se despide la chica de los ojos azules- "Mako, creo que es hora irme. Ya es muy tarde y si quiero partir en la mañana debo irme ahora. Si quieres puedo pasar a dejarte a La Mansión Sato. ¿Sigues viviendo ahí supongo?"_

" _Si. Está bien. Aceptare tu invitación. Pero se me olvido decirle algo BeiFong ¿Me esperas?_

" _Claro. Pero no te tardes" Le grita mientras veo alejarse al joven de los ojos dorados_

" _Jefa espere" Grita Mako mientras se acerca a su jefa_

" _¿Que ocurre muchacho?_

" _Quería pedirle un favor"_

" _¿Supongo que es que te permita ir de viaje con el Avatar?" Le dice con una mirada de malicia, media sonrisa y sus brazos cruzado en su pecho_

" _¿Cómo lo supo? Dijo sorprendido_

" _No es tan difícil adivinar. Recuerda que los años dan experiencia no solo arrugas. No te preocupes anda pero cuando regreses espero que puedas enfocarte en el trabajo en vez de correr desesperadamente tras el Avatar." Le dice en midia sonrisa_

" _No sé qué decirle. Pero muchas gracias" Le da un abraso rápidamente_

" _Ya dije que sin sentimentalismos pero no la hagas esperar o sino ya no tendrás a quien conquistar" Le dice al joven dejándolo un poco avergonzado. Parece que después de todo su amor hacia la chica era un secreto a voces._

" _Muchas gracias jefa. Trabajare extra para pagarle este favor. Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos"_

" _Nos vemos muchacho" Dice mientras se va caminando hacia su hogar_

El chico ve como su jefa se aleja dirigiendo sea su hogar. A veces no podía comprender por qué pero la Jefa Lin Beifong se había transformado como una madre para él. Así como ella lo consideraba un hijo. Sin duda habían tenido que pasar por varios casos donde la confianza en el otro fue crucial para el existo de la operación. Esa confianza que se ganó con tanto esfuerzo le permitió subir de rango. Pero no eso era lo más importante porque Mako sabía que la Jefa era como una amiga y como una madre, aunque ninguno de los dos lo demostrara, ambos se tenían un gran aprecio.

Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien le hablaba no muy lejos de donde se encontraban:

" _¿Que fue todo eso?"_

" _Ah Korra ehhhhh..." Se da media vuelta para verla pero tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo_

" _Ya cálmate chico listo. No hay nada de malo en darle una abrazo a tu Jefa. Pero ¿A qué se debió?"_

" _Lo siento es secreto" Le dice el chico_

" _Ok? Hasta para el Avatar?" Le dice siguiendo el juego algo divertida_

" _Así es pero creo que es mejor que nos apresuremos en irnos está haciendo mucho frio" sugiere Mako para cambiar el tema_

" _Tienes razón. Vamos sube te llevare." Le ofrece sus manos para ayudarlo a subir a Naga_

Mientras recorren el camino hacia la Mansión Sato:

" _Mako quisiera agradecerte por apoyarme. No sabes lo bien que me sentí al sentirme apoyada por ti... y por Lin, Claro." Lo dice para no sonar tan evidente. Pero este acto de parte del joven maestro fuego de defenderla la había dejado impactada. No sabía que pensar, él puso su empleo y su estancia en la ciudad en riesgo con tal de defenderla de las acusaciones sin medida que el Presidente hizo contra la joven. Sin duda no se lo esperaba pero sintió un gran apoyo y estaba agradecida de ello._

" _No me agradezcas sabes que yo te apoyare en cualquier cosa sin importar que. Sé que cometí errores en el pasado pero quiero enmendarlos. Solo que me dio rabia ver a Raiko tratarte así. Tú no te lo mereces después de todo lo que has hecho por el mundo. Deberían agradecérteicon inpotwncia mirando hacia un lado con los puños apretados_

" _No lo sé Tal vez tiene razón" Sintiendose mal con sigo misma y bajando la mirada_

" _No pienses así, Raiko no sabe lo que dice. Además tú no eres ninguna cobarde ni nada parecido. A lo contrario eres la persona más valiente que he conocido sin dejar de mencionar que eres bondadosa, desinteresada, terca pero muy talentosa. Y más madura de lo que me esperaba" Dice dejando que sus sentimientos hablaran por si solos_

" _Todos tenemos el derecho a cambiar. Pero no he sido la única tu tambien has cambiado. Al igual que todos pero para mejor. Los años han pasado tan rápido" Le dice sintiendo un poco de nostalgia_

" _Sí .Recuerdo cuando éramos unos adolescentes. Tu una Avatar impulsiva, decidida, testadura que quería conocer el mundo y ayudarlo como pudiera. A pesar de ser tan terca, tenías y tienes un corazón de oro. Tal vez al principio eras una rebelde pero la vida te dio varios golpes que te hicieron madurar. Pero aun así no te detuviste, nada te pudo para. Eso admiro de ti." Le dice con midia sonrisa pero que ella no podía ver porque el estaba sentado detras ella mientras que ella guiába a Naga hacia la Mansión Sato_

" _Y tu un joven maestro fuego, jugador de Pro-Control fuerte, talentoso, terco y solitario que quería ganar el torneo a toda costa. Pero con la gran esperanza de seguir adelante junto a su hermano menor a quien sobreprotegías demasiado. Pero tenías tus razones. Pero a pesar de todo lo que el destino te hizo pasar seguiste adelante. Yo admiro mucho eso de ti." Continúa la joven sin darse cuenta que habían llegado_

" _En serio piensas eso de mi" Le dice un poco sorprendido_

" _¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? Solo digo la verdad" Le dice muy segura_

" _Gracias. En realidad me hace sentir un poco mejor. Parece que debí hacer algo bueno en la vida para que sigas pensando bien de mi" Le dice muy sincero ya que él nunca penso que ella a pesar del fracaso de su relación siguiera pensado eso de él_

" _Mako, tu eres una buena persona. No debes sentirte mal. Tal vez cometiste errores pero todos los cometemos hasta yo y tu bien lo sabes. Pero el punto es que lo hicimos porque creíamos que era lo correcto. Lo importante es que nos arrepentimos de ellos y que tratemos de no equivocarnos." Le dice para consolarlo mientras se da la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos mientras le ofrece una sonrisa sincera y pone una de sus manos en el hombro del chico_

" _Gracias Korra. Gracias por confiar en mi" Le dice dandole una sonrisa_

" _Tu tambien has hecho eso por mi" Le responde_

 _Ambos se sentia feliz en ese momento_

" _Vaya, sí que has madurado. Me alegra saber que pienses de esa manera. Bueno parece que llegamos. Muchas gracias por traerme"_

" _No hay de qué. Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor"_

" _Me tengo problema para hacerlo. Yo sé que tu harías lo mismo por mí. Es mejor que entre Buenas Noches Korra y a ti tambien Chica" Dice mientras le acaricia la cabeza a Naga y esta le langüetea la cara_

" _Buenas Noches Mako. Descansa"_

" _Descansa y tu tambien Naga"_

Antes de entrar Mako se da vuelta y mira a Korra por última vez y entra. Luego Korra recorre el camino al Templo Aire. Llega allí y se recuesta en su cama mientras que Naga se recuesta en el suelo junto a los pies de la cama. No tardo mucho para que el sueño la venciera.

Al día siguiente Korra se levantó temprano a pesar de que ella no le encantaba la idea pero su ánimo se arregló cuando vio que estaba nevando, arreglando su mochila con ropa de invierno, provisiones y ropa extra. Desayuna junto a todos. Después mientras arregla las cosas para su viaje ve desde lo alto del canasto del Bisonte Volador ve como un joven con un abrigo y una mochila cruzada por encima de uno de sus hombros se acerca a ella. Después de que se acerca más puede distinguir al joven de los ojos dorados.

" _Mako ¿qué haces aquí?_

" _¿Qué crees tú?, le responde pero en vista de que ella no le contesta decide continuar "Te acompañare al viaje"_

" _Espera un momento. ¿Que hay de tu trabajo? Lin te va a matar, literalmente" Le dice algo sorprendida_

" _No te preocupes ya le pedí permiso y acepto. Así que espero que no te moleste."_

" _En realidad me dejaste un poco sorprendida pero yo se cuidarme sola. No necesito que me acompañes. Gracias de todos modos" Tratando de mantener la compostura_

" _Bueno, lo siento mucho pero no te podrás deshacer de mi tan fácilmente" Le responde desafiante_

" _Mako, no empieces, tu sabes que no soy muy paciente, así que no me provoques" Le dice ella un poco enojada_

" _Me arriesgare" El sigue firme ante su decisión_

" _Y tu ¿desde cuando eres así?" Le pregunta irónicamente_

" _Tú misma dijiste todos cambiamos ¿No?"_

Pero antes de que ambos jóvenes empezaran una discusión seria que podría terminar en algo peor, Tenzin junto a Jinora y Bolin llegan a despedirse

" _Pero que bueno que estés aquí muchacho" Le dice Tenzin al joven maestro fuego_

" _Buenos días Tenzin, Jinora, hermano"_

" _Me alegra verte bro. Entonces iras con Korra?" Le pregunta un poco entusiasmado_

" _No lo sé ¿porque no se lo preguntas tú mismo?" Le responde a su hermano sin dejar de ver con una mirada desafiante a la chica_

" _Hay algún problema Korra?" Pregunta Jinora_

" _No, no hay problema. Me alegra que estén aquí. Necesito ayuda. Alguien me puede ayudar a convencer a Mako de que no necesito que me acompañe"_

" _Korra creo que es mejor que vayas acompañada. Después de lo que paso pueden tratar de atacarte." Le dice Tenzin tratando de apoyar al joven_

" _Yo no necesito que me protejan. No soy una niña. Se protegerme sola" Le responde allá totalmente enojada_

" _Lo sabemos pero es muy peligroso que vallas sola. Además podrías llegar más rápido" Sigue Jinora_

" _No puedo creerlo. Tu tambien. Ya les dije que todo va estar bien"_

" _Este bien No te acompañare. ¿Si eso te hace feliz?_

" _¿Qué? Después de que insististe tanto te vas a rendir?_

" _¿Creí que eso era lo que querías? ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? ¿Quieres o no quieres que te acompañe?_

Ella no supo responder sin duda ella no sabía si quería ser acompañada o no. Un lado de ella quería demostrarle a todos ella era capaz de protegerse por s: sola de cualquier peligro, que no era vulnerable y la otra parte estaba agradecida de que se preocuparan por su bienestar, y no le importaba que la acompañara. Pero su orgullo siempre le ganaba y no le gustaba que la trataran como una niña pequeña.

" _¿Entonces?" Pregunta Bolin_

" _Está bien" Bufa con descontento, con sus brazos cruzado sobre su pecho_

Esta decisión dejo a todos los presentes un poco sorprendidos excepto a Mako quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción sobre su pequeña victoria

Ambos se despiden de todos y montan al Bisonte Volador para tomar rumbo hacia la Tribu Agua Del Sur.

 **...**

" _ **El Gran temor del Avatar Korra se ha hecho realidad UnaVatuu a regresado. Pero su mayor temor es ver a sus amigos, familiares y al mundo ser dominado por la oscuridad. Korra deberá tener fe y dejar sus traumas a un lado para enfrentarse a su tío y al espíritu de la oscuridad. Pero todo cambiara cuando se enfrente al enemigo que creyó vencer hace más de 4 años. ¿Sus peores pesadillas se harán realidad? ¿Podrá confrontar a sus antiguos enemigos?"**_

 _ **Capítulo 3: Regreso Parte 2**_

 _Mientras Korra y Mako se dirigen hacia la Tribu Agua del Sur, Jinora se sienta a pensar y cuando llega Kai empiezan a conversar:_

 _-Kai: ¿Qué pasa? te ves preocupada._

 _-Jinora: Es por Korra temo que pueda sufrir nuevamente. Después de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar, no se merece todo esto. Ella siempre a tratado de proteger al mundo pero al parever no es suficiente_

 _-Kai: Lo dices por lo que paso la semana pasada. No te preocupes ella podrá superarlo. Ella es fuerte, además no está sola, nosotros la ayudaremos y podremos superarlos juntos._

 _-Jinora: Si tienes razón .Me alegra que Mako allá ido, eso me mantiene tranquila. Al menos no estaba sola en caso de que la ataquen. Espero que nada malo pase pero con mejor persona no podría estar._

 _-Kai: ¿Por qué lo dices?. No entiendo_

A veces el chico podía ser muy despierto pero tenía sus momentos de ingenuidad _._ Esto le hacía recordar a Bolin y sentía una gran felicidad ya que a veces era preferible serlo. Se notaba que Kai y Bolin se querían mucho después de todo Bolin siempre lo considero como el hermano menor que no tuvo y Kai como el hermano mayor que siempre quiso tener. Al fin y al cabo Kai se notaba feliz con la vida que llevaba y muy agradecido por la oportunidad que le habían dado y eso era suficiente para que Jinora se sintiera feliz. Entonces Jinora decide contarle su conversación con Mako hace tiempo atrás:

 _ **2 meses atrás...**_

 _-Mako: Buenos Días Perdón si te interrumpo Jinora pero vengo a buscar a Naga._

 _-Jinora: Buenos días. Tranquilo no interrumpes nada. Naga te estaba esperando muy ansiosa (Le dice la joven mientras cerraba el libro que estaba leyendo)_

 _-Mako: Creo que no es necesario que lo digas_

Le responde Mako en el suelo al ser derribado por Naga que le lengüeteaba casi toda la cara

 _-Mako: Vamos chica nos espera un largo camino por delante. Cálmate chica pero antes despídete de Jinora_

 _-Jinora: No es necesario pero será mejor que te vayas a despedir de Meelo, Ikki y Rohan ¿No lo crees Naga?_

 _Naga corre de inmediato hacia el interior del Templo Aire para jugar un poco con los niños antes de empezar el patrullaje matutino._

 _-Mako Espero que no se demore mucho._

 _-Jinora: No lo creo. Pero antes de que te vayas ¿podemos hablar?_

 _-Mako: Claro ¿de qué quieres hablar? Si es sobre Kai te aseguro que puede ser llevado a sus ideas a veces pero es un buen chico. Espero que se hayan arreglado sus diferencias_

 _-Jinora: De eso no te preocupes. El me pidió perdón y estamos bien_

 _-Mako: Me alegra escuchar eso. Pero ¿de qué quieres hablar entonces?_

 _-Jinora: Es sobre Korra. Quería saber has sabido algo de ella_

 _-Mako:(entristecido) Lamentablemente no. Tambien quisiera saber cómo esta. Creí que tú sabrías algo. Después de todo tú te puedes comunicar con ella a través de la meditación._

 _-Jinora: He tratado pero no logro encontrar su energía._

 _-Mako: ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?_

 _-Jinora: No te preocupes. Para que te quedes tranquilo desde que el Nuevo Portal Aparicio todo ha cambiado. Hablando de eso ¿tus pesadillas siguen presentes?_

 _-Mako: Si pero ya no son tan recurrentes como antes_

 _-Jinora: ¿Seguro?_

 _-Mako: Si pero te pido por favor que no le cuentes a Bolin. Tú sabes que ese tema es delicado para nosotros. Y no quiero que se preocupe_

 _-Jinora: Si lo sé no tienes que pedírmelo. A veces quisiera que Kai tuviera la confianza de decirme sobre la muerte de su madre._

 _-Mako: Debes entender que es difícil hablar sobre temas dolorosos. Yo lo comprendo, se lo que se siente estar perdido sin un lugar donde ir. Andar sin rumbo y hacer cosas de lo que no te hacen sentir orgulloso. Además para el debió ser más difícil aun porque él estaba solo y tuvo que velar por su propio bienestar. Aunque no justifico que haya seguido robando cuando ya había sido aceptado en la comunidad de los Nómadas Aires. Para serte sincero y aunque no lo creas desde que lo conocí me sentí identificado con él, era como verme al espejo._

 _-Jinora: Si lo sé pero igual no puedo comprender aun porque no quiso contarme sino que prefirió contárselo a Bolin. Pero no lo malinterpretes no me molesta que haya confiado en Bolin pero igual me siento insignificante. Pudo habérmelo dicho pero no lo hizo. Si no fuera porque Bolin me conto sin querer yo nunca me hubiera enterado. Tal vez no confía en mí._

 _-Mako: No pienses así. Estoy seguro de que no quiso preocuparte por eso te lo oculto. No te enojes con él, es comprensible que no te haya querido preocupar por cosas que considera que son tontería sin importancia. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es darle tu apoyo y tratar de no enojarte por no habértelo contado antes. Estoy seguro de que te lo dirá pronto._

 _-Jinora: Espero que tengas razón. Y gracias por aconsejarme. Eres un gran amigo_

 _-Mako; No tienes por qué agradecerme después de todo tu tambien me has ayudado mucho es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti. Jinora antes de que se me olvide me dices si tienes alguna noticia de Korra. Por favor"_

 _-Jinora: "Esta bien. No te preocupes yo te aviso. Mako ¿ te puedo decir algo?"_

 _-Mako: "Si claro"_

 _-Jinora: "Sabes me he dado cuenta que tu todavía amas a Korra."_

 _-Mako: "¿Cómo lo sabes?"_

 _\- Jinora: "Se te nota demasiado."_

 _-Mako: "Y ¿crees que ella lo sepa?"_

 _-Jinora: "No, pero deberías decírselo."_

 _-Mako: "No creo que sea buena idea además yo la veo muy feliz y yo no le impediré su felicidad. No quiero meter la pata con ella de nuevo. Prefiero ser paciente y esperar. Después de todo ella se merece este descanso. En la carta que me dejo decía que necesitaba tiempo para aclarar sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Y creo que es lo mejor. Yo sé que va a regresar y que tendremos el tiempo para hablar pero ahora es el momento de esperar."_

 _-Jinora: "Waoh, nunca lo pensé de esa manera. Entonces De verdad la amas."_

 _-Mako: "¿Por qué lo dices?"_

 _-Jinora: "¿Que porque lo digo? Porque prefieres que ella sea feliz por encima de tus propios sentimientos. Solo las personas que aman lo pueden hacer. Se nota que estás dispuesto a cualquier cosa por verla feliz. Sé que debe serte difícil esperar pero todo a su tiempo ¿No?"_

Mako le sonríe y ella tambien lo hace _._

 _-Jinora: "Yo sé que han debe quedar algunos sentimientos de Korra hacia ti. Tal vez no esté consciente de ello pero la conozco lo suficiente. Después de todo ella es como una hermana para mi"_

 _-Mako: "¿Tu lo crees? Espero que sea así. Pero no es la única la que te considera como una hermana. Yo tambien lo hago y a Kai tambien. Aunque no lo demuestre yo los quiero mucho a todos. Y no sé cómo agradecerles lo mucho que han hecho por mi"_

 _-Jinora: "Para que esta la familia y los amigos sino es para ayudarnos mutuamente a superar los obstáculos. Recuerda que siempre estaremos para ayudarnos pese a cualquier cosa."_

 _-Mako: "Lo sé y de eso estoy muy agradecido. Tuve suerte de conocerlos. Antes Bolin era la única familia que tenía pero ustedes nos acogieron como parte de su familia. Pero lo único que falta para que este completar es que las chicas vuelvan. Espero que estén bien"_

 _-Jinora: "Estoy segura de que sí. No te preocupes Korra y Asami volverán y todo volverá a ser como antes."_

 _-Mako: "Pero ese el punto Jinora. No quiero que las cosas sean como antes. Yo no quiero solo ser el amigo de Korra. Yo la amo como nunca creí amar a alguien en mi vida. He querido cruzar ese portal tanta veces pero me he aguanto las ganas por respetarla. Sé que le hice mucho daño en el pasado y no quiero lastimarla pero por otro lado solo quiero confensarme ante ella y que sepa mis sentimientos hacia ella._

 _-Jinora: "Oye, si me permites darte un consejo como "Hermana", No pierdas la fe , no te des por vencido, esperaste 3 años por volverla a verla, estoy segura de que podrás esperar unos meses más. Recuerda que ustedes se quieren mucho aunque sean solo amigos pero ten en cuenta que Lo que tuvieron es difícil de olvidar tan fácilmente. Si conozco bien a Korra ella sigue queriéndote. "_

 _-Mako: "Espero tengas razón."_

 _Mientras que Mako escuchaba lo último que le dice Jinora, él mira hacia el horizonte deseando algún día volver a ver a Korra y poderle decir todo lo que siente por ella._

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Cuando Jinora termina de contarle a Kai sobre la conversación, él le pregunta _:_

 _-Kai: ¿Tú crees que puedan volver?_

 _-Jinora: Yo sé que si_

 _\- Kai: ¿Y cómo lo sabes?_

 _-Korra: Si los hubieras visto cuándo eran novios te darías cuenta que entre ellos hay amor verdadero y además hubieras visto cuando se reencontraron se veían tan felices ambos._

 _-Kai: ¿Amor Verdadero? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?_

 _\- Jinora: Me refiero a que es capaz de soportar cualquier cosa incluso la barrera del tiempo._

 _-Kai: Ahora que me cuentas esto, estoy seguro de que ellos volverán._

Los dos se miran felices, se abrazan y se toman de las manos para ver juntos el atardecer. Mientras que Bolin y Opal vigilan el Portal pero sin darse cuentan ven salir a Asami lo cual los deja muy asombrados:

 _-Bolin: (Abrazando a Asami muy feliz) Asami ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué volviste tan pronto? Bueno no significa que no me alegra verte. Espera ¿Te sientes bien?_

 _-Asami: (Un poco alterada y recuperando el aliento) No es que tuve que volver porque en el Mundo Espiritual se ha vuelto un Caos._

 _Opal: Cálmate mejor vamos al Templo del Aire y nos cuentas mejor la historia._

 _-Asami: Esta bien._

Cuando llegan al Templo, Asami se sienta con Bolin mientras que Opal le sirve una taza de té de Jasmine para que se calme y luego de eso Asami les sigue contando la historia:

 _-Asami: Desperté y me di cuenta de que Korra no estaba, entonces decidí buscarla pero cuando llegue a unas Cascadas que conocimos unos meses atrás me encontré con unos espíritus que de repente se volvieron oscuros y trataron de atacarme. Espere unos días y todo seguía igual entonces tome mis cosas y decidí cruzar el Portal antes de que los espíritus me atacaran nuevamente._

 _\- Opal: Es peor de lo que creíamos, esto es serio debemos decírselo a los demás._

 _-Bolin: Tienes razón_

Opal se va en busca de Tenzin o Jinora mientras que Asami le pregunta a Bolin _._

 _-Asami: Bolin ¿has sabido algo sobre Korra?_

 _\- Bolin: Según lo que me conto Korra, ella cruzo el Portal por en la madrugada porque quería saber cómo estábamos. Aunque si te soy sincero parece que tenía otra razón que no nos quiso decir para no preocuparnos._

 _-Asami: Y como esta? Por cierto ¿Dónde está?_

 _-Bolin: Ella fue a la Tribu Agua del Sur para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Además para no ir sola Mako se ofreció a ir con ella por si hay algún peligro en el camino._

 _\- Asami: ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo?_

 _\- Bolin: Si hace unos pocos días un Gran Espíritu Oscuro ataco el centro de la Ciudad y le dijo a Korra que Vatuu estaba de vuelta._

 _-Asami: Eso no puede ser_

 _ **Mientras En la Tribu Agua del Sur**_

Mako y Korra llegan después de unos 3 días son recibidos por Tonraq que está muy sorprendidos y feliz de verlos:

 _-Korra:(Abrazando fuertemente a su padre) Papa, no sabes el gusto que me da de verte bien._

 _-Tonraq: Hija, me alegra verte y bueno ambos, Mako_

 _-Mako: Señor Tonraq a mi tambien me da gusto verlo_

 _-Tonraq: ¿Pero qué hacen aquí?_

 _-Korra: Es una larga historia_

Al ver el rostro de ambos jóvenes se preocupa mucho y decide hacerlos pasar dentro del palacio.

 _-Tonraq: Sera mejor que entremos y me cuentan adentro. A tu madre le alegrara verte._

Entran Al Palacio y se encuentran con la Madre de Korra, Senna

 _-Senna: Korra, hija_

Ambas se abrazan por unos segundos.

 _-Korra: Me alegra verte._

 _-Senna: A mí también me alegra verte. No sabes cómo me tenías preocupada. ¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte? Bueno pero ya no importa solo me alegra quien hayas vuelta sana y salva. Veo que vienes acompañada. Muchacho, tambien me alegra verte_

 _-Mako: Gracias. Perdón si interrumpo el momento pero debemos apurarnos._

 _-Tonraq: Por favor díganos que pasa cada vez me tienen más preocupado._

 _\- Korra: Bueno creemos que Unalaq ha regresado._

 _-Senna: No puede ser ¿pero cómo?_

 _-Mako: Aun no sabemos dónde puede estar pero debemos tomar precauciones._

 _-Tonraq: Tienes razón. Creo que debemos revisar el Portal Sur y avisarle a tus primos y al resto de los lideres sobre esto para que tomen las precauciones necesarias._

 _-Korra: No te preocupes Tenzin se encargara de avisarle al resto de los Líderes mundiales pero es mejor que nos demos prisa y revisemos el Portal para salir de las dudas._

 _-Tonraq: Esta bien. Partiremos en una hora_

Preparan a tres osos polares y se dirigen hacia el Portal Sur. Después de varias horas de viaje finalmente llegan al Portal. Atraviesan el bosque espiritual que aún se encontraba en ruinas entonces llegan al centro del bosque donde se encontraba el Gran Portal Espiritual Sur. Todos se bajan de los osos y Korra decide tocar el Portal por alguna extraña razón y entonces empiezan a destellar unos pequeños rayos hacia la mano de Korra. Luego de reaccionar y saca la mano bruscamente, Korra empieza a sentirse mal y cae al suelo en los brazos de Mako. Al despertar Korra ve a Mako y se levanta pero cae arrodillada hacia el suelo, su cuerpo empieza a emitir una luz morada y sus ojos igual y en eso por su boca expulsa de su cuerpo al Espíritu oscuro fusionado con su tío Unalaq:

 _-Korra: (Sorprendida) ¿Unalaq?._

 _-Unalaq: Como estas Avatar Korra .Tanto tiempo. Hermano_

 _-Tonraq: Unalaq_

 _-Unalaq: (Irónicamente) No se sorprenden de verme ¿No me darán la bienvenida? . Bueno como veo que no soy bienvenido parece que tendré yo que darles la bienvenida. Ahora que estoy libre podre conquistar al mundo empezando con el lugar que me pertenece._

Luego Unalaq noquea a todos con oscuridad y huye por el Portal al Mundo Espiritual y cruza el Portal del Norte llegando al Palacio:

 _-Eska: Hermano me aburro sentada todo el día en este lugar._

 _-Desna: Yo tambien pero..._

Y en ese momento un haz de luz oscura aparece frente de ellos, era su padre.

 _-Desna: Por fin algo de diversión_

 _-Unalaq: Aquí están me queridos hijos. ¿No saludaran a su padre?. Veo que son unos malagradecidos y unos traidores ahora le toca pagar su traición._

 _-Eska: A nosotros tambien nos alegra verte padre pero basta de formalidades y empecemos de una vez con esto._

 _-Unalaq: Yo opino lo mismo. Mi querida hija igual que siempre. Hubieras sido una grandiosa líder, al igual que tu hermano. Lástima que cambiaron de bando. Hubieran tenido el mundo a sus pies pero aún es tiempo de compensar su error._

 _-Desna: Eso ni pensarlo. A ti no te importamos solo piensas en ti. No volveremos a caer en tu trampa. Podrás ser nuestro padre pero eres el peor nunca te perdonaremos lo que nos hiciste._

 _-Unalaq: Tuvieron la oportunidad de unirse a mí pero decidieron hacerse los héroes ahora paguen las consecuencias. Se arrepentirían cuando acabe con ustedes._

 _-Eska: Ya lo veremos._

En eso su padre los ataca con varias ráfagas de oscuridad pero los gemelos logran esquivarlos ágilmente sin ningún problema , saltando y agachándose para luego ambos simultáneamente atacarlo con púas de hielo pero este no hace ningún esfuerzo y desaparece para luego aparecer en otro lado del salón y atacar a su desprevenida hija con oscuridad provocando caiga al suelo y antes de que vuelva ser atacada, su hermano forma una muralla de hielo para protegerla de los ataques pero Unalaq intensifica los ataques destruyendo la muralla y mandando a sus hijos hacia la muralla y impidiendo a que cayeran con sus brazos los sostiene a ambos contra la pared dejándolos inconscientes

 _-Unalaq: Creí que eran mejor que esto. Me decepcionan. Les dije que se arrepentirían. Ahora les daré lo que se merecen._

Mientras tanto Korra y los demás despiertan

 _-Korra: Debo cruzar el Portal y dirigirme a la Tribu Agua del Norte_

 _-Mako: Esta bien, yo me llevare a tu padre devuelta al palacio para que se recupere. Pero ten cuidado_

 _-Korra: No te preocupes estaré bien._

 _-Mako: Suerte._

Mientras que Mako lleva a Tonraq al pueblo, ella cruza el portal junto al oso Polar y llega a la otra Tribu. Pero al llegar ve como su tío esta punto dejar atrapados los espíritus de sus primos en el Mundo Espiritual. Sin esperar un minuto más ella se lo impide. Queriendo atacarlo el decide escapar en el proceso diciendo que se enfocara en Sumergir al mundo en Oscuridad y después volverá a tomar su lugar como Jefe.

 _-Korra: Chicos ¿se encuentran bien?_

 _-Eska: ¿Prima Korra? has vuelta_

 _-Korra: Si no te preocupes y descansa necesitas recuperar energía_

 _-Desna: Prima que haremos ahora. Mi padre es más fuerte que antes._

 _-Korra: No te preocupes, descansa yo me ocupare de esto._

En ese momento ambos quedan inconscientes en el suelo y Korra como puede los lleva fuera del palacio a un lugar donde haya una laguna. En eso los pone a ambos, uno a lado del otro y empieza a utilizar la técnica de sanación que aprendió con Katara. Ellos reaccionan de inmediato sin pensarlo dos veces ambos la abrazan fuertemente algo que Korra no esperaba y la dejo muy sorprendida. Se veían asustados y traumatizados. Korra podía sentir sus espíritus débiles _:_

 _-Korra: Cama no deben tener miedo. Ya están a salvo. Quisiera quedarme pero mi padre me necesita._

 _-Desna: No te preocupes estaremos bien._

 _-Eska: Mi hermano tiene razón solo estamos un poco cansados_

 _-Korra: ¿Seguros?_

 _-Eska: Vete estaremos bien. Avísanos si sabes algo. Nosotros te informaremos de cualquier evento extraño aquí._

 _-Korra: Esta bien. Cuídense y... Me alegra haberlos visto de nuevo; les da un abrazo a cada uno se va rápidamente._

En el camino Korra no podía creer como habían cambiado sus primos desde la última vez que los vio pero lo que había aprendido en los últimos años es que las apariencias engañan y que todos pueden cambiar para bien o para mal. Lo que le sorprendió mas fue el nuevo peinado de su prima y la suavidad de su voz se veía frágil y su semblante demostraba tristeza lo que nunca había pasado antes al igual que su hermano. Luego cruzo el Portal de vuelta a la Tribu Agua del Sur. Debía volver a ver a su padre, y al asegurarse de que están a salvo sin ninguna herida importante.

Al llegar encuentra a su madre curando a su padre de los pequeños rasguños:

 _-Korra: Papa que bueno que estés bien_

 _-Tonraq: No te preocupes mi niña estoy bien. Solo son unos pequeños rasguños._

 _-Mako: Y ¿qué paso? Te encontraste con Unalaq?_

 _-Korra: Gracias a dios llegue a tiempo. Pude impedir que Unalaq inundara y atrapara a los espíritus de mis primos en el Mundo Espiritual_

 _-Senna: Y ¿cómo te encuentran querida?_

 _-Korra: Afortunadamente ellos están bien un poco asustados y unos moretones por la pelea pero estarán bien._

 _-Tonraq: Me alegra escuchar eso pero debemos tener más cuidado. Seguro volverá a atacar._

 _-Korra: No estoy tan segura, lo último que dijo es que se enfocaría en conquistar al Mundo y luego volvería a recuperar su lugar como jefe._

 _-Mako: Seguro tratara de atacar Ciudad Republica_

 _-Korra: No el tratara de controlar el Mundo todo de una vez_

 _-Senna: ¿A qué te refieres hija?_

 _-Korra: Quiero decir que seguro tratar de conseguir que el Mundo caiga en sus manos_

 _-Mako: Pero es imposible tendría que atacar a todas las Naciones del mundo al mismo tiempo. Si ese fuera su plan ya nos hubiéramos percatado de los múltiples ataques._

 _-Korra: Si en eso tienes razón pero hay otra manera._

 _-Tonraq: ¿Y cuál es?_

 _-Korra: Las Lianas Espirituales_

 _-Mako: ¿Cómo?_

 _-Korra: En el Pantano Foggy en el Ex Reino Tierra se encuentra El Gran Árbol Bengala - Arboleda que mantiene a todo el Mundo conectado a través de Las Lianas Espirituales._

 _-Mako: Entonces si logra controlar aquel árbol tendrá control del mundo entero. Entonces es mejor que partamos hora misma_

 _\- Korra: Estoy de acuerdo_

 _-Senna: Acaba de empezar una tormenta y ya ha oscurecido. Sera mejor que partan por la mañana. Me quedaría más tranquila._

 _-Korra: Mamá!_

 _-Tonraq: Cariño, tu madre tiene razón. Sera mejor que vallamos a comer algo y luego a dormir_

 _-Korra: Esta bien pero partiremos temprano_

 _-Mako: Korra no te preocupes seguro llegaremos a tiempo._

 _-Korra: Espero que tengas razón._

Luego de cenar todos toman rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones

 _-"Buenas Noches"_ Dice Tonraq a ambos jóvenes junto a su esposa. Mientras ambos entran a su habitación dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

 _-"Bueno creo que es momento de despedirnos"_ Le dice algo nervioso el chico.

 _-Si. Buenas Noches Mako."_

 _-"Buenas Noches Korra. Descansa"_ Se despide el joven y entra a su habitación que se encontraba frente a la habitación de la joven Avatar.

Al día siguiente ambos jóvenes prepararon al Bisonte Volador para dirigirse a su próximo destino. Korra y Mako se despiden de los padres de la joven y se dirigen al Pantano del Ex Imperio Tierra.

 _ **Mientras en Ciudad Republica**_

Asami vuelve a Industrias Futuro para ver como están las cosas y antes de entrar recuerda a su padre pero en ese instante ve llegar al General Iroh:

 _-Iroh: Señorita Sato me alegra mucho verla. ¿Hace tanto tiempo que no los veíamos?_

Ambos se abrazan

 _-Asami: Casi 8 meses .A mi tambien me alegra verlo General Iroh. Pero ¿qué está haciendo aquí?_

 _-Iroh: Vine porque Varrick esta construyendo nuevo armamento para el Ejercito de las Naciones Unidas y me mandaron a ver los avances .Y ¿qué hay de usted señorita Sato?_

 _-Asami: (Triste) Bueno volví del mundo espiritual porque las cosas se estaban poniendo un poco violentas con los espíritus. Más o menos. He tenido que pasar por mucho en estos últimos meses. Pero me alegra verlo._

 _-Iroh: Espero que no sea nada grave .Entonces es por eso que usted volvio de sus vacaciones. Creí que volvería en unos pocos meses_

 _-Asami: En parte si pero por otro lado tenía ganas de volver extraña la ciudad. Pero no entiendo ¿cómo sabe eso?_

 _-Iroh: Bueno, Mako me lo conto._

 _-Asami: (Algo sorprendido) No sabía que eran amigos_

 _-Iroh: Si, es una larga historia pero eso no importante en este momento. Bueno quería aprovechar de darte mis condolencias, no debe ser fácil. Mi más sentido pésame_

Y en eso Asami empieza a llorar

 _-Iroh: Lo siento no quise hacerla llorar por favor_

 _-Asami: (llorando) No se preocupes no es tu culpa. ya me sentía un poco triste antes de que llegara usted. Volver a Industrias Futuro me recuerda la última vez que vi a mi padre con vida._

 _-Iroh: Siento mucho su perdida pero siéntese, debe calmarse. Use este pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas._

 _-Asami: (Secándose las lágrimas) Gracias. Creo que fue mala idea volver tan pronto a Industrias Futuro._

 _-Iroh: Prefiere dar un paseo por la ciudad le haría sentir mejor, además debería ver cuánto cambiado._

 _-Asami: ¿Pero qué hay de sus asuntos con Varrick?_

 _-Iroh: No se preocupes puedo hablar después con él. Además es no es tan importante. A mí me inculcaron que primero son los amigos luego el resto._

 _-Asami: (Sintiendose apoyada) Está bien, me servirá para distraerme. Gracias._

Ellos se dedican a ver la ciudad y aprovechan de conversar sobre sus vidas y como habían cambiado en el tiempo que había pasado hasta el atardecer _._

 _-Asami: Bueno para cambiar de tema como han estado las cosas en Ciudad Republica_

 _-Iroh: Bueno, no ha habido tantas novedades además de la reconstrucción y los nuevos inventos de Zhu Li._

 _-Asami: Y por qué no me cuenta de su amistad con Mako. Me quede un poco sorprendida cuando me dijo eran amigos._

 _-Iroh: Si, eso es una larga historia y todo empezó hace unos 5 meses atrás..._

 _ **5 Meses Atrás...**_

 _-Varrick: Bueno General Iroh como te decía, el armamento estará listo en un par de meses si es que no contamos con imprevistos._

 _-Iroh: Claro a las Fuerzas Unidas le servirá de mucho. Pero vasta de pláticas, debo irme, aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer._

 _-Varrick: (Despidiéndose) No te detendré, no eres el único ocupado._

 _-Iroh: Vendré en unas semanas más para ver el avance y saluda a Zhu Li de mi parte._

En eso dirigiéndose al muelle de la Ciudad en la Bahía de Yue se encuentra con una persecución de un criminal suelto.

 _-Policía: Alto. Detente, quedas arrestado por el robo al banco de la ciudad._

Lanza un puñetazo con uno de sus brazos mientras conduce su motoneta. En eso el criminal logra evadir el ataque y con su tierra control genera un tope provocando que el policía salga disparado de ella al tratar de detenerse pero evita la caída haciendo una pirueta en el aire permitiéndole seguir al criminal corriendo lo más rápido que puede.

El general Iroh no pudo evitar no meterse en la situación ya que vio que el policía necesitaba ayuda.

Sin que el criminal se diera cuenta Iroh le lanzo una bola de fuego en los pies provocando que este cayera. El criminal sin pensarlo 2 veces lo ataca usando tierra control lanzando una roca gigante para defenderse pero Iroh lo esquiva sin ningún problema y le forma un látigo de fuego para inmovilizar sus manos con la otra mano genera otro látigo de fuego para atrapándole sus pies. Pero sin percatarse de que había alguien más atrás de él es golpeado en la cabeza lo que permite que deje de generar los látigos de fuego. Después de ser liberado el criminal maestro tierra aprisiona a Iroh con tierra hasta cuello dejando sin poder moverse y con cuchillo de hielo el otro criminal se acercó a Iroh para dañarle la cara y matarlo con este , pero antes de que pasara algo peor de repente una patada de fuego que aparece de la nada incide que lastimen a Iroh, seguido por varios golpes al estilo boxeo sin piedad para desorientar a los criminales pero como reflejo el maestro tierra crea una muralla para protegerse mientras que el otro genera varias púas de hielo muy filosas hacia el policía pero este ágilmente las esquiva dando varias volteretas en el aire y al caer al suelo evita que otras púas lo dañaran golpeándolas con sus puños recibiendo solo unos pequeños rasguños seguido por un ataque de parte de él dando una patada de fuego hacia su contrincante pero el maestro agua la contrataca con un chorro de agua seguido por varias rocas pequeñas en un ataque combinado enviando al policía a rodar unos pocos metros en el suelo , para ayudar a al joven policía Iroh piensa en que hacer antes de que ambos criminales terminen con la vida del policía y decide atacarlos mientras el joven se reincorpora a la batalla .Antes que los enemigos ataquen con varias rocas de gran tamaño y púas de hielo muy filosas Iroh reacciona y genera un gran aliento de fuego quemando la espalda y antebrazos de uno de los criminales dejándolo fuera de combate. En eso el criminal faltante se percata de lo sucedido y al distraerse el policía se reincorpora y tan rápido como puede lanzar una patada contra su estómago y lo hace tropezar y antes de poder seguir peleando es esposado.

" _Llamando a las unidades cercanas a La Bahía Yue tengo a los dos criminales que robaron el banco. Necesito refuerzos. Necesito una ambulancia uno de lo criminales está gravemente herido"_

" _Copiado llegaremos e unos minutos"_

Después de unos minutos llegan los policías metal a la escena y se llevan a los criminales esposados dentro del camión policial y liberan a Iroh de la prisión de tierra.

Pero Iroh vio como el policía que arresto a los criminales se arremanga una de las magas de su uniforme donde se ve su brazo vendado. Luego saca el vendaje dejando al descubierto la quemadura que cubría de sus dedos hasta su codo. Tenía una enorme y fea cicatriz que lo cubría y Iroh no pudo evitar recordar la cicatriz de su abuelo el Ex Señor del Fuego Zuko, conocía muy bien ese tipo de cicatrices y solo podría ser por causado por un rayo. Entonces el policía se quita el casco y las gafas dejando al descubierto quien era, Mako. Iroh no pudo evitar acercarse a Mako y agradecerle por ayudarlo:

 _-Mako: General Iroh, que haces aquí_

 _-Iroh: Estaba cerca del muelle de la Bahía Yue y vi la persecución y no pide evitar tratar de ayudar._

 _-Mako: Bueno, creo debería darte las gracias por ayudarme. No hubiera podido solo contra esos dos._

 _-Iroh: No hay problema, necesitaba un poco de acción. Perdón por mi pregunta pero ¿qué le paso a tu brazo?_

 _-Mako: Me hice esta cicatriz tratando detener al goloso de Kuvira_

 _-Iroh: Espera. Así que fuiste tú quien lo detuvo detonando su fuente de energía_

 _-Mako: Si, eso creo_

 _-Iroh: Woah, pero veo que te cuesta doblar con ese brazo_

 _-Mako: Así es, en realidad si te soy sincero me arde mucho al tratar de doblar fuego. Además casi no puedo doblar con esta mano. Son llamas muy pequeñas._

 _-Iroh: Ya veo pero has tratado de ejercitar ese brazo._

 _-Mako: No, no he teniendo tiempo libre ,además Kya me recomendó que no hiciera fuego control con este brazo al menos por un tiempo._

 _-Iroh: Sabes creo que deberías intentar ejercitar ese brazo. Incluso yo podría ayudarte a practicar. Además creo que necesitas ejercitar un poco tus maniobras._

 _Te hace falta práctica. Estas un poco oxidado_

 _-Mako: Si tienes razón. Me serviría de mucho._

 _-Iroh: Que te parece si nos vemos en el gimnasio donde se hacían los partidos de pro-control._

 _-Mako: Esta bien pero tendría que ser pasadas las 10 de la noche._

 _-Iroh: No hay problema. Entonces es un trato_

 _-Mako: Si es un Trato pero no se te serás tan fácil vencerme_

 _-Iroh: Ya lo veremos presumido_

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

 _-Iroh: Entonces, desde ese incidente estoy ayudando a Mako con su fuego control._

 _-Asami: Vaya eso es muy bueno de su parte_

 _-Iroh: En realidad no es nada. Yo sé cómo debe haberse sentido Mako de no poder doblar._

 _-Asami: A caso le paso algo parecido?_

 _-Iroh: No pero mi abuelo Zuko si paso por algo muy parecido y me conto que fue una experiencia horrible. Pero logro superarlo gracias a la ayuda del avatar Aang._

 _-Asami: Veo que tienes muy buenas intenciones. Eso habla muy bien ti._

 _-Iroh: Gracias. Pero sabe, sin pensarlo me gane a un muy buen amigo._

 _-Asami: Me alegra escuchar eso_

 _-Iroh: Pero vasta de mí, cuéntame de usted, Señorita Sato_

 _-Asami: Puedes llamarme Asami. Dejemos de tratarnos de usted. No sé por dónde empezar._

 _-Iroh: Porque no me cuentas como fueron tus vacaciones "Asami"_

 _-Asami: Korra y yo conocimos muchos lugares hermosos en el mundo espiritual. Unas cascadas con aguas tan cristalinas, conocí a espíritus muy amigables y todo fue una experiencia maravillosa. Pero..._

 _-Iroh: ¿Qué pasa? Te sientes bien?_

 _-Asami: Si estoy bien es solo que creo que hice mal en irme con Korra al Mundo Espiritual por tanto tiempo._

 _-Iroh: ¿Por qué crees eso?_

 _-Asami: Porque en los últimos 2 meses que estuvimos en el Mundo Espiritual vi a Korra un poco distante. Además sin que se diera cuenta me di cuenta que ella todos los días daba paseos llegando siempre al Portal Espiritual de Ciudad Republica._

 _-Iroh: Y ¿tú crees que sea malo eso?_

 _-Asami: No en realidad pero creo que Korra extrañaba a sus seres queridos y eso me hace sentir culpable y egoísta. Yo me la lleve para que me ayudara a superar a mi padre egoístamente sin pensar en las demás personas que la necesitaban. Ella es el Avatar, el mundo la necesitaba y yo me la lleve._

 _-Iroh: Asami no debes sentirte culpable. Estoy segura que Korra no piensa eso y tus amigos tampoco. Tal vez el resto del mundo si lo piense así pero no te debes preocupar. Además ya han regresado y eso es lo que importa. No lo crees?_

 _Sin esperarlo Asami abraza sorpresivamente a Iroh dejando a este un poco sorprendido_

 _-Asami: Gracias, no sabes lo bien que me hiciste sentir. No sé cómo agradecerte._

 _Y sin pensarlo dos veces ella le da un beso en la mejilla provocando que Iroh se sonroje violentamente._

 _-Iroh: No tienes que agradecer nada pero es mejor que nos vallamos se está haciendo tarde._

 _Luego Iroh la lleva de regreso a la mansión y se despiden, pero aprovechando ese momento, Asami le agradece por apoyarla en ese momento tan difícil para ella._

 _ **...**_

" _ **Han pasado varios acontecimientos en los últimos días. El pequeño encuentro del Equipo Avatar con UnaVatuu fue una advertencia del Gran poder del enemigo. El problema es peor del que pensaban. Unalaq es mucho más poderoso de lo que imaginaron. Además su plan es dominar al mundo con un solo golpe lo que hace pensar al Avatar Korra que tratara de Sumergir al mundo en su dominio oscuro a través de las Lianas Espirituales y el Lugar de origen es La Bengala-Arboleda que se encuentra en el Pantano Foggy del Ex Reino Tierra**_

 _ **¿Podrán Mako y Korra lograr llegar a tiempo antes de que sea demasiado tarde?"**_

 _ **Capítulo 4: Revelaciones**_

Han pasado 3 días y al fin Korra y Mako han llegado al Pantano encontrándose con Toph.

 _-Korra: Toph me alegra verte_

 _-Toph: Bueno pero déjate de formalidades y dime que haces aquí? Estoy segura de que no volviste por otra lección_

 _-Korra: Se me había olvidado tu gran sentido del humor._

 _-Toph: No te hagas la graciosa conmigo y dime quien es la persona que te acompaña_

 _-Korra: Perdón si me había olvidado, Toph , él es Mako es uno de mis amigos de Ciudad Republica_

 _-Mako: Un gusto conocerla_

 _-Todd: Un maestro fuego, he._

 _Pero siento algo diferente en ti. Tu aura tiene algo diferente. Pero no debe ser nada. Aunque tu nombre me suena familiar_

 _-Mako: Debe ser por hermano Bolin_

 _-Toph: Espera no me digas que eres hermano de ese niño novio de mi nieta Opal_

 _-Korra: Si es y además trabaja de policía al mando de tu hija Lin._

 _-Toph: Espero que no seas igual de insoportable que tu hermano_

 _-Mako: No se preocupe yo no soy igual a mi hermano._

 _-Toph: Espero que sea así pero vamos al grano. Que haces aquí_

 _-Korra: Vatuu ha sido liberado y quiere apoderarse del mundo y sumergirlo en oscuridad. Creímos que vendría aquí por el Gran Árbol Espiritual que se encuentra en este Pantano_

 _-Toph: Bueno eso explica el cambio de energía que he sentido estos últimos días_

Al escuchar eso Korra queda muy preocupada. Después Toph lo invita a su guarida a que descansen de su viaje y luego en la mañana partir hacia el Gran Árbol.

A la mañana siguiente los tres deciden ir al Gran Árbol. Al llegar allí se dan cuenta que Unalaq trata de debilitar al Gran Árbol con Oscuridad ya que este esta comunicado con todos partes del mundo por medio de las lianas espirituales y así poder tomar control del mundo con más facilidad pero él se percata de la presencia de Korra, la ataca y envía a espíritus oscuros a atacar a Toph y Mako.

Para defenderse de los ataques oscuros Korra para defenderse entra en Estado Avatar y pelea con Unalaq por todo el Pantano mientras que Mako y Toph lanzando golpes simultáneos de tierra y fuego control trataban de proteger al Gran Árbol de los ataques oscuros de los espíritus. Toph envía una columna de tierra pero los espíritus lo esquivaron mientras que Mako lanzaba patadas de media luna y puñetazos lo más rápido que podía. Mientras Korra en Estado Avatar trataba de impedir qué Unalaq se acercara al Gran Árbol lanzando múltiple ataques de todos lo elementos y Unalaq se los devolvía pero con mayor intensidad provocándole unos pequeños rasguños a Korra, pero a pesar de ello seguía lanzándole todos los golpes de aire y fuego que podía

Simultáneamente Mako seguía lanzado golpes mientras que Toph enviaba rocas gigantes y da un golpe hacia la tierra provocan que una gran columna se levantara por en sisma de los espíritus sin que estos pudiesen esquivarlo. Creyendo haber ganado los dos se relajan pero aprovechando su descuido los espíritus lanzan un golpe oscuro hacia Todd dejando inconsciente y antes de que pudiera hacer algo Mako es golpeado por uno de los múltiples ataques cayendo inconsciente al suelo y permitiendo que lo espíritus llegaran al Gran Árbol y lo Sumergieran en Oscuridad y luego de haber logrado su cometido se desvanecen en el aire . Al percatarse de lo sucedido Unalaq le da un último ataque a Korra que la golpea contra un árbol dejándola casi inconsciente

Nos veremos pronto Avatar Korra. Este no será nuestro último encuentro", le dice Unalaq antes desvanerserse en el aire y que Korra pierda la confianza.

Al despertarse con gran dolor en la cabeza y su brazo quemado Mako revisa los signos vitales a Toph y al asegurase de que está viva, va en busca Korra. La encuentra inconsciente y la trata de despertar:

" _Korra, despierta, vamos debes despertar", le dice Mako logrando que ella recupere la conciencia._

" _Mako, donde esta Toph" Le pregunta la joven mientras se soba la cabeza_

" _Esta junto al Gran Árbol pero se encuentra inconsciente y el Gran Árbol no pudimos protegerlo. Lo siento" Le cuenta el chico un poco apenado por su fracaso_

" _No te preocupes pero debemos ir a donde se encuentra Toph", dice Korra mientras Mako la ayuda a levantarse._

Después de unos minutos llegan donde encuentra Toph aun inconsciente.

Korra de inmediato la toma en brazos con ayuda de Mako le la pone cerca de un gran charco de agua tratando de sanarla con el agua.

" _Su espíritu ha sido inundado, se encuentra un poco débil pero no es nada grave. Debemos llevarla a su guarida para que descanse", le dice a Mako_

" _Está bien pero ¿Qué hay del Gran Árbol?" le pregunta Mako_

" _Primero tratare de sanarlo y pacificar", dice Korra_

Y en ese momento cierra sus ojos para lograr entra al Estado Avatar, moviendo sus brazos de manera elegante y circular lo que permitió mover el agua a su voluntad alrededor del árbol mientras que este se iluminaba de color amarillo intenso pero antes de que pudiera terminar la pasificación de repente se vuelve de un color morado intenso rechazándola pasificación y enviando una gran onda expansiva hacia Korra y los demás haciéndolos rodar un par de metros lejos del Gran Árbol. Korra sale del Estado Avatar y queda muy preocupada por lo sucedido pero decide volver a la guarida de Toph para lograr descansar y pensar en un nuevo plan.

Al día siguiente al despertarse, Korra vuelve al Gran Árbol para encontrar la forma de sanarlo por completo. Intentando nuevamente pacificarlo sin resultado algún y intentando todos lo métodos posibles, decide meditar en la cima de árbol para encontrar una solución, mientras que Mako sueña nuevamente con la muerte de sus padres y las batallas que Korra a tenido con son enemigos.

 _ **Mientras en Ciudad Republica**_

Asami despierta muy calmadamente y decide tomar una ducha. Luego de terminar de desayunar, decide volver a Industrias Futuro para conocer los nuevos inventos realizados por Zhu Li pero al entrar encuentra al General Iroh despidiéndose de Varrick:

 _-Iroh: Asami es un justo verte pero que haces despierta tan temprano?_

 _-Asami: A mi tambien me da gusto verte. Pensé en venir a ver los nuevos inventos de Zhu Li y tú qué haces tan temprano por aquí?_

 _-Iroh: Lo que venía a ser el otro día. Pensaba invitarte a dar otro paseo pero veo que ya estas ocupada. Te veo luego_

 _-Asami: Espera creo que puedo hacerlo otro día en realidad me encantaría dar otro paseo contigo._

 _-Iroh: (Dándole el gancho) Bueno ¿ a donde te gustaría ir?_

 _-Asami: Que te parece al Parque en Honor a Korra_

 _-Iroh: Lo que mande la señorita. Todo por hacerla feliz_

 _Ella se ríe y se sonroja un poco sin que él se dé cuenta_

 _Ambos jovenes habian estado dan paseos muy largos por Ciudad Republica durante los últimos 3 días. Ambos se habian acercado bastabte uno del otro. Conversaciones largas viendo el y a veces cenas donde les permitio conocerce mucho mas y a entamblar una linda amistad a pesar del poco tiempo , pero ambos sentían que se conocian de hace años. Y asi era pero ahora se les dio la oportunidad de conocer e mejor._

 _Mientras que Bolin y Opal patrullan el mismo Parque en busca de algún espíritu hostil se percatan de que Asami y el General Iroh muy risueños están dando un paseo por aquel Parque:_

 _-Opal: No te parecen tiernos esos dos. Hacen una bonita pareja ¿no lo crees cariño?_

 _-Bolin: Tienes razón. Espero que esos dos en piensen a salir se nota que la pasan muy bien juntos. Ahora solo falta que mi hermano y Korra puedan darse una segunda oportunidad._

 _-Opal: No te preocupes estoy segura de que ellos dos se aman solo hay que dejar el tiempo diga las cosas._

 _-Bolin: Tienes razón, siempre la tienes y por eso te amo. Y le da un amoroso beso a su novia._

Pero de repente son atacados por un espiritu oscuro gigante que los ataca con múltiples golpe de oscuridad derribando varios árboles del parque ,Opal logra esquibar usando aire control a los árboles pero no logra esquibar un ataque que la deja herida e inconsiente mientras que Bolin tratando de evitar que los escombros caigan sobre la gente que esta cercana al Parque resguarda a su novia tras una gran muralla d tierra para tratar rescatarla y dejarla en un lugar seguro . Mientras que Asami y Iroh se percatan del incidente ella se pone su guante bloqueador de chi y el empieza a lanzar varias patadas como media luna para combatir al Espíritu gigante. Dando varias volteretas Asami logra esquivar los ataques oscuros del espíritu y dándole choques eléctricos que lo dañaban más que el fuego control de Iroh. Al darse cuenta Iroh decide generar rayos contra el espíritu mientras que este destruía todo a su paso. Asami se distrae al tratar de rescatar a una pequeña niña y al devolvérsela a su madre no se percata del ataque dirigido hacia ella y cuando se dio cuenta ya era imposible que lograra esquivarlo, solo cerro los ojos poniendo sus brazos para proteger su rostro pero impidiendo que el Gran Espíritu la hiriera, Iroh recibe el ataque dirigido a Asami dejándolo inconsciente por unos minutos y antes de recibir otro ataque una gran muralla de tierra cubre a Asami y Iroh. Asami logra ver a Bolin que cargaba a Opal en su espalda mientras Iroh recobraba el conocimiento él le dice su plan a Asami y ambos salen evitando todos los ataques decididos a derrotar al espíritu.

Usando tierra control Bolin distrae a la criatura permitiéndole a Iroh el tiempo suficiente para generar un enorme rayo y junto a Asami le dan un choque eléctrico tan potente que fue capaz de dañar a la criatura permitiendo que esta desvanezca en el aire. Después todos se dirigen al Templo Aire para que Kya pueda sanar el espíritu de Opal y Asami le curas las heridas a Iroh acercándose cada vez más a él.

 _-Asami: (Curando las heridas de Iroh) Quisiera agradecerte por impedir que me hirieran, nunca nadie lo había hecho por mi antes._

 _-Iroh: (Quejándose por el dolor) No tienes por qué agradecer. Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo._

 _-Asami: Yo sé que si pero podía haberte hecho un daño más profundo como el que sufrió Opal._

 _\- Iroh: Pero no fue así y ¿Cómo esta ella?_

 _-Asami: Kya está tratando de curar su espíritu pero yo sé que se mejorara pronto._

 _-Iroh: Esperemos que la puedan ayudar. Pero qué hay de ti ¿Sufriste algún daño?_

 _-Asami: No te preocupes yo estoy bien gracias a ti. Ahora quédate quieto estoy terminado de vendarte._

 _-Iroh:(Haciendo muecas a causa del dolor) Hacemos un buen equipo Te acuerdas la última vez que peleamos juntos_

 _-Asami: Si pero ya no es lo mismo. Pero ¿Hace cuánto fue?_

 _-Iroh: Hace más de 5 años, bueno hasta ahora._

 _-Asami: Sabes, quisiera volver el tiempo atrás. Quisiera volver a la época antes de los Igualitarios. Yo era tan feliz en ese tiempo_

 _-Iroh: Pero ¿te arrepientes de todo lo que has logrado en estos años?_

 _-Asami: Para serte sincera. No lo se_

 _-Iroh: Bueno, entonces me corresponde decirte como amigo que deberías sentir orgullosa por todo lo que has logrado. A pesar todo lo que has tenido que pasar te has mantenido firme. Y lo que te estoy diciendo, no soy solo yo quien lo piensa._

 _-Asami: Bueno, nunca pensé que pensaras todo eso de mí. Me siento alagada_

 _-Iroh: Pero lo que siempre tienes que tomar en cuenta es que no estás sola. Tus amigos siempre estarán ahí para cuando los necesites. Tambien puedes contar conmigo. Por qué supongo que somos amigos ¿No?_

 _-Asami: Tal vez no hemos compartido mucho tiempo pero te considero un amigo. Incluso debo agradecerte por apoyarme en este momento tan difícil. No tenías que hacerlo._

 _-Iroh: No hay problema. Yo lo hice porque quise no por compasión. Aunque me alegra que hayas confiado en mí y te hayas sentido apoyada. Solo quiero que estés bien. Eso es lo más importante._

 _Al decir estas palabras Iroh le toca la mano a Asami y ella se sonroja al instante. Ella termina de vendarlo y deja que descanse para que recupere fuerzas._

Sin saber lo que le pasaba Asami se sentía completa, algo que hace mucho tiempo no sentía. Sin querer empezó a pensar en el general como algo más que un simple amigo. Nunca antes la habían tratado así. A pesar de todo fue el único hombre después de Mako que la había tratando tan bien y la hacía sentir tan segura. Incluso de años de conocerse era primera vez que el general le llamaba la atención. Lo encontraba atractivo, gentil y preocupado por el bienestar de los demás. Se arrepentía de no haberse dado el tiempo de conocerlo años atrás. Podía haber sido una linda amistad. Pero era mejor pensar en el presente, lo bueno era que lo conoció ahora y debía sentirse afortunada. Entonces cada vez que pensaba en esos ojos color ámbar sentía mariposas en el estómago. No podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando después de tanto tiempo pero le gustaba lo que se sentía y quería dejarse llevar.

 _ **De vuelta en el Pantano Foggy**_

Al despertar muy alterado tratando de mantener la calma, Mako piensa en lo que ha pasado _._

 _-"Muchacho, te ves alterado. Debes calmarte"_

 _-"Lo siento, no quice despertarla."_

" _No te preocupes, estaba despierta antes que tu. Algo te pasa"_

 _-"Solo fue otro sueño. No es nada importante"_

 _-"Estas seguro? Parece que no es un simple sueño. No debes dejarte invadir por el miedo. O sino puede llegar a controlar tu vida."_

 _-"¿Como sabe me siento de esa manera?"_

 _-"Tal vez no pueda ver pero soy capaz de darme cuenta de los sentimientos e intenciones de las personas gracias a la tierra control. Yo estoy conectada con todo el mundo sin necesidad de ver. Pero he notado algo en ti. Siento a Tu espíritu débil, cansado a pesar de que tú no lo demuestras. No han sido unos meses fáciles para ti, ¿eh?. "_

 _-"Tiene razón. Desde que el Nuevo Portal Espiritual apareció, volví a tener sueños relacionados con la muerte de mis padres y sobre los temores de Korra._

 _-"Desde que el Portal en Ciudad Republica se creó, las energías han cambiado bastante. Los espíritus han aparecido con más frecuencia en el mundo. Pero hace unos días sentí una presencia oscura. Pero dime algo ¿Cómo es que Unalaq volvió? Tengo entendido que murió cuando el Avatar lo pacifico._

 _-"No lo sabemos pero hace unos días atrás cuando fuimos al Polo Sur , Korra toco el portal y luego su cuerpo y sus ojos se iluminaron de un color morado intenso y después expulso de su cuerpo a Unalaq y Vatuu fusionados en UnaVatuu._

 _-"Eso quiere decir que siempre estuvo en ella. Pero fue bastante tiempo. Tal vez eso impidió que su recuperación fuera más rápida además del resto del veneno que quedaba en ella._

 _-"Entonces ¿Todos estos años tubo resto del veneno corriendo por todo su cuerpo?_

 _-"Me sorprende que no lo supieras. Pero así es. Cuando llego aquí sus movimientos eran más lentos y menos precisos. Además sufría de alucinaciones con respectos a sus peleas con sus anteriores enemigos._

 _-"Entonces usted cree que Unalaq allá provocado que el veneno se allá quedado en su cuerpo provocándole alucinaciones."_

 _-"Es muy probable. Eso explicaría porque se ha vuelto tan fuerte. Se alimentó de sus temores, inseguridades y su debilidad física."_

 _-"Tambien creo que el tubo que ver con su desconexión de Raava. Ella sufrió mucho por eso. No podía entrar al mundo espiritual porque seguía traumatizada por lo sucedido con el Loto Rojo. Iré a buscar a Korra. Puede que necesite ayuda"_

Pero antes de irse Todd le dice _"Ten cuidado muchacho el Pantano es engañoso, si no estás preparado, tus mayores miedos y temores serán revelados. Debes ser fuerte"._

Mako toma en cuenta lo dicho por Todd pero su preocupación por Korra es más grande que sus propios miedos.

Sin saberlo rápidamente se pierde y empieza a escuchar una voz femenina que hace tiempo no escuchaba _:_

" _Mako, Mako hijo ¿Por qué no nos salvaste? ¿A caso nos quieres? ;_ Le dice el espíritu de su madre, pero después en el lado opuesto aparece Korra con pelo largo y las cadenas que habían en sus manos igual a cuando se encontraba agonizando por causa del veneno del Loto Rojo y esta le decía _"Mako ¿Por qué no me protegiste de ellos? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? ¿Por qué permitiste que hirieran?_

Luego aparece su hermano Bolin diciendo _: ¿Por qué permitiste que esto pasara? ¿Porque me dejaste solo? ¿Por me abandonaste? ¿Por qué no me quieres?_

En eso Mako cae arrodillado en el agua bajo sus pies; unas pocas lágrimas caen de su rostro sin parar, todos sus miedos estaban frente a él, pero recordó que estaba allí para ayudar a Korra y que no debía dejarse llevar por sus miedos porque su amor a ella era más grande que su propio bienestar sentimental y espiritual. Entonces no hizo casos a las ilusiones y se concentró en encontrar a Korra. Al llegar al Gran Bengala-Arboleda decide subir y ve a Korra meditando y Mako decide esperarla, sentándose en una de las ramas cercana a ella meditando lo sucedido en el Pantano que revivió todos sus miedos e inseguridades.

 _ **Mientras En el Mundo Espiritual…**_

Korra despierta de la meditación y observa cuidadosamente el lugar para asegurarse que no ay ningún peligro, pero su concentración es interrumpida por un espíritu que se acerca a ella de la nada:

 _-"Avatar Korra, me alegra verte. No nos vemos hace mucho tiempo"_

 _-"Tambien me alegra verte, pero no vengo de visita"_

 _-"¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Te ves preocupada"_

 _-"Lamentablemente mis temores se hicieron realidad. UnaVatuu ha regresado._

 _-"Ciento mucho escuchar eso pero estoy seguro que no es eso lo que te trajo de vuelta al mundo Espiritual."_

 _-"En eso tienes razón. Necesito ayuda y es urgente"_

 _-"¿Tal vez yo pueda serte de ayuda? Dime que es lo que te inquieta_

 _-"El gran Bengala-Arboleda ha sido atacado por espíritus oscuros. Se encuentra dañado gravemente. Trate de usar todos los métodos de pacificación posible pero fue en vano. Cada vez que creí que lo había conseguido, cuando estaba a punto de terminar, rechazó la pacificación. Ya no sé qué hacer."_

 _-"Esto es muy grave. Pero estas empleando la solución incorrecta. No podrás sacar la oscuridad que hay en él hasta que logres vencer a Vatuu."_

 _-"Pero ¿Cuál es la razón?_

 _-"Ahora que Vatuu es mas poderoso que nunca te sera demasiado difícil desaser el daño ocasionado por la oscuridad. Su poder es maa grande ya que su alimento de tu miedos durante años y despues que tu cuerpo absorvio toda esa energia luego de crear el Portal Espiritual , el tuvo la fuerza suficiente para salir de Ravaa y cumplir con su deseo de apoderarse del mundo._

 _-"¿Entonces? ¿Que es lo que debo hacer?"_

 _-"No podras salvar al Árbol Bengala hasta derrotes a Vatuu. Entonces la oscuridad esparcidad en el mundo se iran junto al el en su encierro hasta la proxima Convergencia Armonica"_

 _-"Muchas gracias por ayurdame. No sabes lo que siginifica para mí"_

 _-"No tienes que agradecer. Tal vez nosotros no te apoyamos en el momento en que enfrentaste a Kuvira pero en este tiempo que estuviste en el Mundo Espiritual demostraste que te preocupas por nuestro bienestar. Por eso los espiirtus que no servimos a Vatuu estamos dispuestos a ayudarte"_

 _-"Me siento agradecida y feliz de que confien mi. Creo que es momento de volver. Muchas Gracias. Hare lo posible por derrotar a Vatuu_

 _-"De eso no tenemos duda, Avatar Korra" Dice el espiritu y se desvanece del lugarmientras ella cierra sus ojos y vuelve al Mundo Físico_

Luego, al despertar del trance, Korra se da cuenta que ha oscurecido y que Mako se encuentra allí. Él le comenta el estado de salud de Toph .Mientras bajan del Gran Árbol hasta llegar al suelo pero se dan cuenta de que les sería imposible volver a la guarida, entonces deciden hacer un pequeño campamento debajo del Gran Árbol , Mako enciende a Fogata para proporcionar calor. Pero no se esperaban que empezar a llover torrencialmente y con bajas temperaturas. Ambos caen en los brazos de Morfeo al poco tiempo, quedando apartados por unos pocos centímetros dándole la espalda a su compañero cada uno por su lado.

Al amanecer Korra se ha quedado dormida en el hombro de Mako mientras la mejilla de él está apoyada sobre la cabeza de ella y con su brazo quemado abrazaba a la joven para proporcionarle calor mientras que la mano de Korra estaba apoyada sobre el pecho de él, quedando ambos muy cerca uno del otro . Al despertar por los rayos del sol que molestaban sus rostros los dos se alejan rápidamente y cada uno avergonzados se disculpa por lo sucedido y deciden volver a la guarida para ver como esta Toph; ella les dice que estará bien y Korra les cuenta que sabe dónde puede dirigirse Unalaq. Se despiden de Toph, pero antes de irse:

 _\- Mako: Korra ¿podemos hablar?_

 _-Korra: Claro ¿De qué quieres hablar?_

 _\- Mako: Es sobre nosotros. He querido confesarte algo antes de que te fueras pero no alcance a decírtelo._

 _-Korra: ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?_

 _-Mako: No se como decirlo. Esto es un poco díficil de confesar pero te lo dire. Korra, Yo... Yo Aun Te Amo. He tratado de olvidarte pero no he podido y creo que no poder hacerlo nunca. Yo Siempre te Amare y eso nadie nunca lo podrá cambiar._

 _-Korra: (Sorprendida y sonrojada) No sé qué decir me sorprendes con lo que dices. Quisiera poder darte una respuesta pero no es el momento para pensar en eso debo concentrarme en encontrar y derrotar a Unalaq._

 _-Mako: (Triste) Tienes razón es mejor que olvides lo que dije. No necesitas darme una respuesta, solo quería que lo supieras. Por favor no te sientas comprometida ni nada que se le parezca._

 _-Korra: Lo siento Mako pero, aun necesito tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos y pensamientos. Además no es el mejor momento. Quisiera poder decir otra cosa pero..._

 _-Mako: No te preocupes no tienes que explicar nada, yo te comprendo._

Luego ambos se suben al Bisonte Volador y parten rumbo a Ciudad República. Korra se enfoca en el camino mientras que Mako al otro extremo de la canasta del Bisonte se encuentra mirando el paisaje sumido en sus propios sentimientos. Se sentía muy mal por lo sucedido, no sabía si Korra le había dicho eso para no herir sus sentimientos o bien ella está verdaderamente confundida. Ya no sabía que pensar. No quería aferrarse a la esperanza de volver con ella y luego darse cuenta de que no era así. Pero a pesar de todo Korra ha quedado pensativa sobre la declaración de Mako dejando con muchas dudas sobre sus sentimientos hacia él lo que deja en evidencia El Posible Amor que aún siente por Mako a pesar de todo lo sucedido.

 _ **En algun lugar del Mundo Espiritual**_

Unalaq estaba observando el Arbol del Tiempo que se encontraba frente de el pero su concentración es interrumpida por un espiritu oscuro

 _-"Señor UnaVatuu, lamento interumpirlo" Le dice este mientras se arodilla en frwnte a Unalaq quien le estaba dando la espalda_

 _-"Habla"_

 _-"Los espiritus de la region Oeste ya han sido absorvidos y se encuentran a su servicio. Tambien los espiritus de la region Norte y Este se han rendido y han dado su lealtad a usted"_

 _-"Me alegra escuchar eso pero ¿que hay de la Region Sur?"_

" _Ellos han podido resistir a nuestros ataques. Han creado una especie de revelion. Espiritus que han logrado escapar de las otras regiones se han unido pero pronto seran absorvidos "_

" _Espero que sea asi. De todas maneras ellos no son un problema para mi plan. "_

" _¿A cual plan se refiere mi señor?"_

" _Atacare al Avatar y a susaliados con sus peores miedos. Asi no podran enfrentarme. Estaran mas preocupados de sus traumas y les sera imposible deternerme. Entre mas vulnerables y llenos de miedo estén, yo me hare mas poderoso. Pero esto es solo el Comienzo de mi plan . Lo que viene ni siquiera se lo esperan"_

" _Que ¿cual es su plan?"_

" _Ya lo sabras a su tiempo". Dice con una sonrisa malevola mientras se voltea y observa nuevamente al Arbol del Tiempo mientras sus ojos se ilumanan de un tinte mezclando morado y rojo intenso._

 _ **...**_

" _ **Grandes revelaciones se han hecho pero esto es solo el comienzo. Lo que les tocara vivir al Equipo Avatar sera una prueba de fuego que demostrara las debelididades de cada uno. ¿Estaran preparados para enfrentar lo que Unalaq les tiene preparado? "**_

 _ **Capítulo 5: El Pasado nunca se olvida**_

Mientras que Korra y Mako se dirigen a Ciudad Republica, Unalaq aprovecha de visitar a Zaheer en la prisión cercana a la ciudad:

 _-Unalaq: Como estas querido compañero tanto tiempo que nos veíamos_

 _-Zaheer: Veo que has vuelto, creí que el Avatar te había destruido._

 _-Unalaq: Tal vez destruyo mi cuerpo pero eso permitió que mi fusión con Vatuu fuera completa._

 _-Zaheer: Me doy cuenta que no te importa haber perdido tu cuerpo._

 _-Unalaq: Un pequeño sacrificio Trae Grandes Recompensas y estoy dispuesto a todo para Devolver el Equilibrio al Mundo_

 _-Zaheer: Veo que sigues con tu plan de dominar al mundo pero no resultara el Avatar no te lo permitirá._

 _-Unalaq: Eso es lo que crees. Ya no soy el mismo, ahora se como poder cumplir mi plan._

 _-Zaheer: ¿De que hablas?_

 _-Unalaq: Me refiero a que encontre otro modo para difundir la oscuridad por el mundo_

 _-Zaheer: ¿Como?_

 _-Unalaq: Impidiendo que ocurra el Equinoccio de Primavera_

 _-Zaheer: ¿Estas Demente?_

 _-Unalaq: No lo estoy. Se recordaras cuando eramos amigos en el Loto Rojo sabrias que una vez nos mencionaron este suceso y hace unos meses recorde la importancia de este evento._

 _-Zaheer: ¿De que importancia hablas?_

 _-Unalaq: Descubri que el Equinoccio de Primavera es un Ritual de Renovacion de Energias entre el Mundo Espiritual y el Mundo Material que es realizado por El Espiritu del Sol y El Espiritu de la Luna y si logro impedir que ocurra el Equilibrio caera y La Oscuridad podra reinar._

 _-Zaheer: ¿Y por que me dices esto?_

 _-Unalaq: Porque necesito tu ayuda_

 _-Zaheer: No te ayudare. Estos años en los que he estado en prision me he dado cuenta que el mundo a cambiado para bien y no participare en algo que destruya todo lo que se ha logrado._

 _-Unalaq: Entonces no me dejas otra opcion._

 _Y en ese momento Unalaq trata de inunda el espiritu de Zaheer en Oscuridad pero no lo logra entonces decide atrapar el espíritu de Zaheer en el Mundo Espiritual lanzandolo a La Niebla de las Almas Perdidas. Despues desaparese de la selda de Zaheer sin dejar rastro. Y justo en ese momento La Jefa de Policia Lin BeiFong entra para ver a Zaheer y lo encuentra tendido en el suelo, manda a llamar a Jinora y Tensin que uno de los policia metal que la acompañaba._

 _ **Mientras con Mako y Korra**_

 _Deciden descansar luego de un largo viaje de dos dias y dejar descansar al Bisonte Volador en el cual viajaban pudiera comer y deciden hacerlo en una montaña cercana a Ciudad Republica con una hermosa cascada que a Korra le recordo la Cascada que vio en el Mundo Espiritual. Al bajar del Bisonte, Mako decide recorrer el lugar para lograr aclarar sus ideas y pensamiento con la escusa de buscar proviciones mientras que Korra le daba comida al Bisonte pensando en lo pasado los ultimos días , despues de eso ninguno de los dos se refirio al tema que ocurrio en el pantano y deciden dormirser, cada uno por su lado. Por la noche Korra tiene el mismo sueño que habia tenido hace unas semanas atrás y cuando despierta preocupada y sudando ve a Mako sentado cerca de la orilla de la Cascada, y ella decide acercarse y le pregunta:_

 _-Korra: Mako ¿te ocurre algo?_

 _-Mako: No estoy bien no te preocupes ¿por que lo dices?_

 _-Korra: Te veo triste ¿que ocurre? .Acaso es por lo que sucedio en el Pantano._

 _-Mako: No es por eso es por otra cosa. Ahhh... Es porque durante los ultimos meses me he sentido culpable_

 _-Korra: ¿Por que? Cuentame, puedes confiar en mí._

 _._

 _-Mako: (La ve a los ojos y suspirando le dice) No he podido perdonarme por no haber evitado la muerte de mis padres._

 _-Korra: Lo siento mucho pero estoy segura que no fue tu culpa. Estoy segura que tu hisiste todo lo pudiste. Quisiera poder ayudarte_

 _-Mako: No te preocupes. Solo fue un sueño. Nada importante._

 _-Korra: Mako, se sincero conmigo, ¿Desde cuando tienes este tipo de sueños?_

 _-Mako: Desde que el Portal Espiritual de Ciudad Republica aparecio. No habia tenido estos sueños desde que tenía 15 años pero de un dia para otro volvieron. Pero no son muy segidos. No te preocupes ya me acostumbre. Estoy bien. Tenemos asuntos más importantes que estos. Deberias ir a descansar, aun nos queda un largo camino por recorrer_

 _-Korra: No primero tengo que ayudarte a superar esto. No te puedo permitir seguir asi. Debe a ver alguna forma._

 _-Mako: No tienes que hacer esto_

 _-Korra: Por supuesto que si, no permitire que sigas sufriendo. No quiero que sigas asi. Meporta mucho tu salud, eres para mi. Por ?s me comprometo a ayudarte como sea posible_

 _-Korra: Tengo una idea. Debes sentarte en posicion de meditacion y debes darme tus manos._

 _-Mako: Esta bien (sentandose de la manera que Korra le dijo) y ¿que haremos?._

 _-Korra: No te preocupes debes confiar en mi._

 _-Mako: Esta bien._

 _-Korra: Concentrate, despeja tu mente y relajate._

 _Ambos se concentran y entran al Mundo Espiritual. Al despertar Mako se percata que se encuentran en el Mundo Espiritual y decide preguntarle a Korra el porque estan alli._

 _-Korra: Iremos al Arbol Del Tiempo._

 _-Mako: ¿Por que?_

 _-Korra: Para que revivas tus culpas y puedas superarlas. No puedes estar asi mas tiempo, me he dado cuenta de lo que sufres. Tu salud se vera muy afectada si no superas tus miedos._

 _-Mako: ¿Como sabes que me siento de esta manera?_

 _-Korra: Lo veo en tus ojos. Ademas yo tube que pasar por algo parecido y si Zaheer no me hubiera ayudado no podria haberlo superado nunca .Vamos. Solo estoy muy preocupada por tu estado. No quiero que sufras. Solo quiero que puedas estar en paz._

 _Ambos se levantan y caminan hacia el Arbol del Tiempo y cuando llegan Korra los sube utilizando AireControl y entran en el interior de él._

 _-Korra: Mako ahora debes concentrarte y recordar lo sucedido._

 _-Mako: Espero que funcione._

 _-Korra: Funcionara, no te preocupes, ademas yo estaré aqui para apoyarte (Tocandole el hombro)._

 _El le sonrie y ella tambien lo hace._

 _Justo en ese momento El Arbol Del Tiempo empieza a revelar los recuerdos de Mako y en el Centro aparece el Recuerdo de La muerte de sus padres._

 _-Mako: (Sudando y callendo de rodillas al suelo) No puedo_

 _-Korra: Si puedes debes hacer un esfuerzo de recordar. Yo se que puedes._

Mako se concentra y cerrando sus ojos empieza a recordar lo sucedido ese dia. Mientras que El Arbol revelaba su recuerdo donde se ve que estaban comiendo con su familia y derrepente son atacados por unos bandidos maestro fuego pero su padre para protegerlos lucha contra ellos y les dice a la madre de Mako que sacara a los niños. Ella los saca pero en vez de quedarse con ellos decide entrar a ayudar a su esposo y le dice a Mako que pase lo que pase cuide a Bolin. Mientras recuerda Korra le habla y le dice: _"Debes superar lo sucesido, no significa que lo olvides pero debes aceptar lo que paso y que tu no tienes la culpa de lo sucedido con tus padres. Debes dejar fluir tus sentimientos para liberarte. Si no lo haces esto te peseguira por siempre. No tengas miedo de demostrar tus sentimientos. Si te los guardas terminaras dañandonte a ti mismo" "Solo deja fluir todo sentimento que sientas en este momento"_

Justo en ese momento Mako abre sus ojos y se voltea para ver a Korra. Korra a pesar de quedar sorprendida por lo que ha visto se acerca a el y se abrazan fuertemente y ella le dice:

 _-Korra: Yo sabia que no tenias la culpa._

 _-Mako: Pude haber evitado que mi madre entrara o pude entrar con ella._

 _-Korra: Si pudiste haber hecho todas esas cosas pero hubieras muerto junto a ellos y Bolin hubiera quedado sin nadie quien lo cuidaría. Ademas si tu hubieras entrado nunca te hubiera conocido ni a ti ni a Bolin._

 _-Mako: Tienes razon nunca lo vi de ese modo. Gracias no le hubiera podido superar si no me hubieras ayudado. Gracias no se como poder agradecerte._

 _-Korra: No te preocupes. Eres la persona mas fuerte que he conocido. Yo sabia que podrias superlarlo me siento orgullosa de la persona en que te has convertido y estoy segura que tus padres piensan lo mismo._

 _-Mako: Gracias_

 _Sin poder evitarlo unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y fueron rapidamente secadas por lo pulgares de Korra. Ella nunca vio a Mako llorar, él siempre ocultaba sus sentimientos porque siempre debia ser fuerte por su hermano o cualquier persona que dependiera de el. Ahora era el momento que fuera él quien se desahogara._

 _Ambos se levantan y ella toma la mano de él y ambos cierran sus ojos para luego desvanecerse. Al despertar los dos se recuestan en el pasto de la Cascada._

 _-Korra: En realidad la que debe agradecerte soy yo._

 _-Mako: ¿Por que lo dices?_

 _-Korra: Porque estuviste ahi cuando mas lo necesite intentando protegerme y ayudarme contra los enemigos que he tenido que enfrentar.; como la vez que peleamos contra Amon_

 _-Mako: Pero no pude inpedir que te quitara tus poderes._

 _-Korra: Pero me apoyaste a pesar de que tu tambien corrias el riesgo de perderlos. Ademas cuando me dijiste que estarias a ahi para mi en cualquier instancia, aunque yo te pedi que te alejaras, tu igual estuviste cuando mas necesitaba apoyo. Eso nunca lo podre olvidar._

 _-Mako: Aunque me alegra que pienses asi, debo confesarte que siempre me senti culpable por no inpedir que te dañaran tus enemigos y mas cuando Zaheer te enveneno. Cuando te vi en los brazos de tu padre a punto de sucumbir al veneno casi al borde de la muerte, en es momento me senti impotente , sin poder evitar que sufrieras._

 _-Korra: (Sorprendida y acercandose a Mako) Nunca crei que te sintieras de esa manera. Yo siempre crei que te habias olvidado de mi y de lo unico que te importaba era ti mismo por lo que tus cartas decian_

 _-Mako: (Tratando de disculparse y viendola a los ojos) Yo nunca quise darte esa idea, en realidad yo no queria que te preocuparas por mi o por Bolin para que podieras enfocarte en tu recuperacion._

 _-Korra: (Triste y enojada al mismo tiempo mirando hacia otro lado) Cuando resivia tus cartas y las de Bolin me sentia desplazada por ustedes, sentia que todos avanzaban sus vidas mientras que yo seguia atrapada con mis temores, en cambio Asami me contaban todo lo que me habia perdido y me preguntaba como me sentia y sin darme cuenta me acercaba cada vez a ella, alejandome cada vez mas de ustedes._

 _-Mako: Yo no sabia que te sentias asi o sino hubiera reaccionado de diferente manera cuando me entere que habias perdido el Estado Avatar y que solo se lo habias contado a Asami. Es gracioso, en ese momento me senti sin importancia para ti; que la confianza que teniamos antes se habia perdido y que me habias desplazado de tu vida._

 _Ademas cuando te fuiste para recuperarte senti un vacio que no pude llenar hasta que volvi a verte pero... Senti la distancia que el tiempo habia dejado entre nosotros. Entonces cuando te volviste a alejar, crei que nunca podria recuperar tu confianza y tu amistad._

 _-Korra: En realidad yo tambien me sentia de esa manera. Pero en estos dias en que hemos pasado tiempo juntos he sentido que el Mako que conoci hace 5 años atras a pesar de que a cambiado para bien seguira siendo por siempre con quien podre contar en las buenas y en las malas situaciones a pesar de cualquier dificultad que se presente._

 _-Mako: En seri , yo también creo lo mismo de ti . (Viendose a los ojos con Korra y sonriendo) Me alegra que hayamos conversado sobre esto, me siento mejor ahora que pude decirte todos los sentimientos que tenia en mi interior guardados por tanto tiempo y poder recuperar tu confianza_

 _-Korra: A mi tambien me alegra haberte dicho todo lo que sentia, ahora me siento aliviada._

 _Nunca crei que me alegraria por hablar sobre todo lo que he tenido que pasar y que no me afectara. Ademas de todo lo malo que a pasado me ha servido para crecer como persona._

 _-Mako: Yo pienso lo mismo que tu. Las malas situaciones nos sirven para ser mejores personas y que no nos mata nos hace más fuertes._

 _En es momento ambos se miran felices despues de haber hablado sobre sus sentimientos y se dan otro abrazo._

 _-Mako: No te preocupes sabes que siempre podras contar conmigo sin importar que._

 _-Korra: Yo se que si y tu tambien puedes contar conmigo en cualquier situacion. Siempre._

 _-Mako: Mira esta amaneciendo es mejor que tomemos rumbo ha Ciudad República._

 _-Korra: Tienes razón ._

 _Ambos se levantan del pasto y montan al Bisonte Volador para volver a Ciudad Republica junto con el amanecer que salia mientras ellos seguian su camino._

 _ **Mientras que en Ciudad República...**_

 _Jinora, Kai y Tenzin se dirigen a la carcel donde se encontraba Zaheer. Al llegar se encuentran a Zaheer retendido en el suelo mientras que Lin trataba de despertarlo:_

 _-Lin: Que bueno que hayan venido, he tratado de todo pero no reacciona._

 _-Tenzin: ¿Que le habra pasado?_

 _Jinora decide meditar para descubrir lo que paso y descubre que Unalaq estubo alli._

 _\- Jinora: Aquí estuvo Unalaq._

 _-Tenzin: ¿Estas segura?_

 _\- Jinora: Si._

Luego ella toca a Zaheer y se da cuenta de que el espíritu de Zaheer no esta dentro de su cuerpo.

 _-Jinora: Pero el espiritu de Zaheer no esta dentro de su cuerpo. Eso explicaria el porque no despierta._

 _-Kai: Crees que sea posible que este en el Mundo Espiritual._

 _-Jinora: Es muy probable. Creo que seria conveniente que vayamos a revisar._

 _-Tensin: Iremos los tres por si paso alguna cosa._

 _-Lin: Esta bien, yo me quedaria aqui a cuidar sus cuerpos y impedir que Zaheer pueda escapar si lo logran encontrar._

 _Luego los tres se sientan en el suelo para lograr meditar dentro de la selda de Zaheer y logran entrar al Mundo espiritual teniendo a Jinora como guia. Al entrar revisan todos los lugares que conocen, pero no logran encontrar al espiritu de Zaheer, entonces a Jinora se le ocurre buscar en La Niebla de las Almas Perdidas. Tenzin fue el primero en entrar y detras de el iba Kai y Jinora_

 _Pero al entrar alli, Jinora se ve abrumada por el recuerdo de haber estado alli antes y la soledad que sintio en ese momento_

 _-"Estas sola, nadie te quiere, no eres importante para el mundo. Tú nunca debiste haber existido. No podras enfrentar a la oscuridad. El mal reinara, Tú y los demas no lograran vencer. Dejate llevar y todo acbara pronto" , le decia una voz a Jinora que con cada palabra que decia la hacia sentir sin ganas de vivir._

 _-"Tal vez tenga razon, no vale la pena seguir intentando. No podremos ganar", pensaba ella y sin darse cuenta lo decia en voz baja pero Kai al darse cuenta de esto, le toma fuertemente de la mano y le dice :_

 _-"No te rindas. Podremos hacer esto juntos. Solo confia en que todo estara bien. Pronto todo acabara y volvera a la normalidad."_

 _Al escuchar eso Jinora poco a poco recupero la confianza, la esperanza y pudo superar su temor. Luego de seguir caminando Kai se ve abrumado por los recuerdos de su infancia_

" _Alejense. No tengo nada de valor. Vallanse de aqui_

" _¿Que hay debajo de la mesa?"_

" _No hay nada"_

" _Ya lo veremos"_

" _Con que no hay nada. Pero mira que tenemos aqui un niño_

" _Dejenlo en paz. El no tiene nada que ver en esto._

" _Bueno, ya que no quieres decirnos donde esta el dinero. Tu hijo sufrira las consecuencias"_

" _No si yo lo permito", le dice ella tirandole un jarron lleno de tierra en la cara de uno de los brabucones_

" _Huye hijo yo estare bien. Corre busca ...", fue lo ultimo que escucho. Siguio corriendo y alno escucharla mas voltio y ve a su madre, se encontraba retendida en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre. El queda paralizado pero al ver que los brabucones estan dispuestod a todo decide huir en busca de ayuda sin poder inpedir que su vista se nublara a cuasa de todas las lagrimas que corrian sobr sus mejillas._

 _Kai cae de rodillas al ver aquella escena que tantos años trato por olvidar. Cubrio sus rostro con ambas manos para que nadiepudiera ver su sufrimiento pero siente como alguien lo abraza fuertemente y el sede dejando descansar su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Las unicas palabras que Jinora pudo pronunciar fueron:_

 _-"Tranquilo todo va a estar bien. Ya paso, nadie podra hacerte daño ahora. Yo estoy aqui y jamas te dejare solo"_

 _Entonces el chico quito su cabeza del hombro de ella para lograr verla a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos color chocolate y esa sonrisa tan sincera era lo que necesitaba para no sentirse miserable. Entonces se seco las lágrimas que aun rodaban por sus mejillas y luego se inclino para darle un beso en la frente a su novia como una manera agradecerle por apoyorla. Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta Tenzin observa aquella escena muy enternecida. No podia creer que su pequeña habia crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo. Incluso cuando se entero de que ella se encontraba interesada por aquel muchacho no pudo evitar sentirse celoso de que su pequeña le prestara mas atencion a el que a su propio padre. Pero debia admitir que aquel muchacho hacia feliz a su hija y eso lo hacia sentirse feliz. Pero todo fue interumpido a causa de unos gritos desgarradores que sintieron en un lugar no muy lejos de donde se encontraban. Cuando los tres llegan ven a un hombre de pelo largo como hasta los hombros con algunos mechones de color gris que gritaba desesperadamente. Ninguno de ellos podia entender la razon por la que gritaba pero ni se imaginaban lo que este personaje estaba pasando._

" _Por que no me salvaste. Crei que me amabas pero no fue asi. Preferesti el poder antes que ser felices juntos"_

" _Permitiste que nos mataran y no sentiste remordimento ni tristeza. Se fueras un buen amigo nunca hubieras permitido que esto pasara. Se supone quebestabamos juntos en esto"_

" _Nosotros estabamos juntos en esto. Se supone que traeriamos el equilibrio al este mundo miserable. Pero te dejaste dominar por tener mas poder sin pensar en que pensabamos nosotros. Fuiste un buen amigo pero te dejaste ensegueser por la ambision y el poder"_

" _Eso no ea cierto. Ustedes no son reales. Son producto de mi de mi" Decia Zaheer un poco alterado pero tratando de mantener la calma_

" _Ya lo veremos" Decia el espiritu de P' Li quien lanzo un ataque con su tecer ojo y Zaheer por reflejo lo esquibo. Luego Ming-Hua lanzo varios dardos de hielo junto a Ghazan que golpea el suelo y provoca una piscina de lava que envia hacia a Zaheer pero este utiliza aire control para secar la ardiente ola que se le acercaba luego le envia un puñetazo de aire al maestro lava pero este lo esquiba y desaparece en la nieblina. Luego Ming-Hua aparece de la nada detras de Zaheer y crea una burbuja de agua alrededor de su cabeza para ahogarloy con los tectaculos que usa como brazos sostiene sus brazos y piernas para inpedir que se mueva. Él lucha con todas sus fuerzas pero luego de unos minutos pierde la conciencia. Al ver esto ella lo deja libre pensando que el esta muerto pero a penas se libera el la ataca usando sus pies envia varias rafagas de aire sin que ella tenga oportunidad de atacar pero desaparece de la nada. Pero aun queda que se enfrente con P' Li_

" _Vaya, parece que estamos solos"_

" _Tu sabes que te amo pero no te permitire ganar tan facilmente_

" _Ya lo veremos"_

 _Ella lo ataca con cumbustion control mientras que el salta haciendo varias piruetas para lograr esquibar cada ataque y mientras esta en el aire le envia varias rafagas de aire con pies y manos. Pero cuando ambos ataques chocan provocan un explosion con onda expansiva enviando a Zaheer hacia en suelo muy violentamente y P' Li al extremo opuesto chocando contra una muralla de piedra. Entonces cuando Zaheer despierta aprovecha la oportunidad de atacar, avanzando tan rápido como puede llega hasta ella y la levanta del cuello en peso sosteniendola contra la pared._

" _Quisiera no tener que hacer esto pero no me dejas otro eleccion_

" _No me mates. Yo te amo. Solo queria vengarme de alguien pero ahora podemos estar juntos para siempre. Lo prometo"_

" _P'Li, yo, yo tambien te amo" le dice mientras unas cuantas lagrimas caen en su cara mientras la suelta y le acaricia una de sus mejilla mientras se acerca lentamente hacia los labios de ella pero su expresion cambia cuando ve la mirada sicopata de ella_

" _Eres tan ingenuo mi querido Zaheer. Ahora"_

 _De la nada a traves de la nieblina aparecen Ming-Hua y Ghazan preparados para atacar junto a cada lado de P'Li_

" _Ahora podremos estar juntos los 4 por la eternidad" Le dice ella mientras lanza un ataque conbinado con hielo y lava hacia su Novio. Mientras que Zaheer paralizado no alla que hacer más que crear una esfera de aire para protegerse de los ataques pero son tan intensos que provoca que caiga al suelo. Ya no sabia que hacer , habia perdido la confianza de sus amigos, el amor de su vida y todo el poder del mundo. Ya no habia nada en su vida que valiera la pena. Estaba dispuesto a rendirse y morir para por fin estar en paz pero todo fue intenrumpido al oirse una voz que gritaba su nombre:_

" _Zaheerrrrr..." Dice Tenzin_

" _Dejen me ya es suficiente. No vale la pena seguir adelante" Decia el arrodillado con sus brazos protegiendo su rostro esperando el golpe final_

 _Pero Jinora, Kai y Tenzin no podian ver nada solo a Zaheer en estado traumatico._

" _Zaheer, no hay nada delante tuyo. Solo es una ilusion nada de esto es real. Debes mantener la calma. Permite que te ayudemos." Le gritaba Jinora_

" _No puedo. Ya no puedo" Dice el_

" _No debes rendirte, vamos acepta nuestra ayuda"_

 _El solo los ve y luego dirije su vista hacia sus ex-compañero del Loto Rojo y da un suspiro "Esta bien"_

 _Entonces Tezin encamina a Zaheer y a los chicos fuera de la Nieblina de las Almas Perdidas. Cuando logran salir los 5 se concentran para desvanecerse del Mundo Espiritual y volver al Mundo Material . Al despertar le preguntan lo que ha sucedido y él le cuenta el plan que tiene Unalaq y todos quedan muy sorprendindos y a la vez muy preocupados._

 _ **Mientras que en el Templo Aire**_

 _Korra y Mako son resevidos por Bolin y Opal quienes. El primero en recebirlos con un gran abrazo a ambos y luego permite que Opal les de un abrazo a cada uno. Ambos le cuentan todo lo que ha pasado en Ciudad Republica en el tiempo en que ellos no estuvieron:_

 _-Korra: Me alegra verlos pero ¿Que pasa? Los veo muy preocupados._

 _-Opal: Korra, desde que tu y Mako se fueron han ocurrido muchas cosas. Hace unos dias un Gran Espiritu nos ataco a mi y a Bolin._

 _-Mako: ¿Es por eso que tienes herido el brazo?_

 _-Opal: Si, pero ya estoy mejor gracias a Jinora y los cuidados de Bolin. Pero no es lo unico._

 _-Korra: ¿Y como lo derrotaron?_

 _-Opal: Asami y el general Iroh utilizaron electricidad para derrotarlo pero solo lo hirieron y luego se desvanevio en el aire._

 _-Korra: Asami ha vuelto?! Pero ella estaba en el Mundo Espiritual ¿Que habra pasado?._

 _-Bolin: Segun lo que dijo Asami cuando regreso del Mundo Espiritual es porque estaba hecho un caos pero logro escapar de alli antes de que los espiritus la dañaran._

 _-Mako: Pero no sabes algo mas._

 _-Opal: Es lo unico que sabemos._

 _-Korra: Creo que es peor de lo que pensabamos._

 _-Mako: (Viendo a Korra) Y que es lo que haremos ahora_

 _-Korra: No lo se pero tenemos que hacerlo lo mas rápido posible_

 _Todos se miran preocupados pero decididos a encontrar una solucion._

 _ **...**_

" _ **El Equipo Avatar debe encontrar una solucion antes de que sea demasiado tarde. UnaVatuu esta dispuesto a todo y al parecer no esta solo. Su ataque hacia Zaheer demuestra que necesita ayuda y la busca en los anteriores enemigos de Korra. Pero lo peor de todo es el plan que tiene en mente. Evitar que el Equinoccio de Primavera ocurra provocando que la oscuridad pueda dominar al mundo. Pero el gran problema es por donde empezar. ¿Podra el Equipo Avatar encontrar las respuestas a sus dudas y evitar que el Mundo Entero se sumerja en la Oscuridad?"**_

 _ **Capitulo 6: En Busca De Respuestas**_

 _Después de lo que Zaheer les cuentan, Tenzin, Jinora y Kai se dirigen al Templo Aire , mientras que Lin pone vigilancia a Zaheer por si es atacado nuevamente y cuando llegan ven a Mako y Korra conversando con Bolin y Opal y deciden contarles los nuevos descubrimientos que hicieron:_

 _-Jinora: Korra, que buenos que hallas regresado. Tenemos algo que contarte._

 _-Korra: Nosotros tambien tenemos que contárteles algo. Pero digan lo que tengan que decir._

 _-Kai: Zaheer fue atacado por Unalaq hace unas pocas horas._

 _-Jinora: Y atrapo su espíritu en el Mundo Espiritual para evitar que nos contara su plan._

 _-Korra: ¿De qué plan hablas?_

 _-Tenzin: Unalaq planea evitar que ocurra el Equinoccio De Primavera_

 _-Mako: ¿Por qué?_

 _-Kai: Según lo que nos dijo Zaheer es porque Unalaq descubrió que este evento tiene que ver con la Renovación de Energías entre el Mundo Espiritual y con el Material y si no ocurre el Equilibrio del Mundo se vería afectado permitiendo a Unalaq tomar control sin ningún problema._

 _-Jinora: Lo malo es que aun no sabemos cuándo ocurrirá pero creo saber dónde podemos encontrar la información que necesitamos. En La Biblioteca Perdida de Wa Shi Tong del Reino Tierra en el Mundo Espiritual._

 _-Korra: Esta bien, mientras Jinora y Kai van al Mundo Espiritual , yo y Mako veremos como están los demás, y los demás deberán patrullar la ciudad en caso que encontremos pistas de Unalaq._

 _\- Opal: Yo y Bolin vigilaremos el Portal en caso de otro ataque de los espíritus._

 _-Tenzin: Yo, Meelo y Ikki volaremos por encima de la ciudad y le avisaremos si necesitamos ayuda._

 _Korra se despide de todos y les desea suerte y luego junto a Mako montan a Naga para dirigirse hacia la Mansión Sato._

 _Cuando llegan sienten ruido en el patio de la Mansión y deciden ir a ver lo que ocurre y ven a Wu practicando Tierra-Control con Suyin y él al verlos se abalanza hacia Mako para darle un gran abrazo y saluda a Korra:_

 _-Wu: Mako, te extrañe amigo._

 _-Mako: A mi tambien me alegra verte._

 _-Suyin: Korra has vuelto pero te veo preocupada ¿qué pasa?._

 _-Wu: ¿Que pasa Korra? ¿Hay algún problema?._

 _-Korra: Es una larga historia es mejor que Mako se los cuente, yo debo irme. Me alegra que estén bien. Adiós._

 _Mako queda preocupado porque ve a Korra triste y preocupada y cuando Korra estaba a punto de montar a Naga, Mako la detiene:_

 _-Mako: Korra, ¿Te sientes bien? Te veo muy triste._

 _-Korra: No, es solo tu parecer._

 _-Mako: Korra, si quieres hablar sobre lo han pasado estos días con Unalaq, puedes decírmelo y desahogarte conmigo. Confía en mí._

 _-Korra: No te preocupes, estoy bien._

 _-Mako: Esta bien pero ten cuidado y suerte._

 _\- Korra: Tambien para ti._

 _Después de que Korra se va muy pensativa con respecto a lo hablado con Mako. Él se sienta en las escaleras y Wu se acerca para a conversar:_

 _-Wu: ¿Sucede algo que te preocupa?_

 _-Mako: Solo me preocupa como esta Korra. Estos días ha tenido que pasar por muchas cosas. Creo que esto la está saturando pero me molesta que no quiera desahogarse; no puede estar así por más tiempo._

 _-Wu: Si tienes razón yo tambien la note angustiada. Pero ¿Qué hay de ti? Veo que tu tambien has pasado por mucho estas últimas semanas._

 _-Mako: En realidad, Korra me ayudo a superar la culpa que sentía por la muerte de mis padres. Ella confió en mí y además pude decirle todos los sentimientos encontrados que tuve todos estos años y ella tambien lo hizo lo que permitió que aclaráramos malos entendidos._

 _(Mirando hacia el horizonte)_

 _Me sentí tan aliviado cuando le dije todo lo que sentía y nos sirvió para recuperar confianza uno en el otro._

 _-Wu: Me alegro que se hayan acercado. Este viaje te sirvió mucho pero me he dado cuenta de algo._

 _-Mako: ¿De qué?_

 _-Wu: De tu amor hacia ella. Tenía mis sospechas pero ahora está todo claro y veo que ella también tiene sentimientos fuertes hacia ti._

 _-Mako: Creo que te equivocas._

 _Y justo cuando Wu le iba a contestar, son atacados por varios espíritus oscuros. Uno de ellos le lanzas varias bolas oscuras pero Mako reacciona y poniéndose delante de Wu para protegerlo, contraataca con varias patadas aéreas y varios puñetazos estilo boxeo tratando de distraer a los espíritus mientras Wu entra al patio de la mansión en busca de Suyin_

 _-"Su, necesitamos ayuda" Grita el muchacho con sus brazos alzados en el aire_

 _-"¿Que ocurre?"_

 _Entonces Suyin puede ver como Mako es lanzado desde la entrada hasta la mitad del patio fuertemente sobre la pequeña fuente destruyéndola por completo._

 _-"Mako ¿te encuentras bien?" Pregunta Wu mientras lo ayuda a levantarse_

 _-"¿Tu qué crees?" Le responde Mako mientras hace muecas por el dolor en sus costillas_

 _-"Veo que no vienen en son de amistad. Bueno no les será tan fácil vencernos" Dice Su poniéndose en posición de batalla elevando las láminas de metal de sus brazos, al igual que Mako quien formaba unas dagas de fuego en sus manos y Wu poniéndose detrás de un poco asustado._

 _La batalla inicia_

 _Uno de los espíritus ataca a Suyin con sus látigos oscuros pero ella los esquiva y lanza una de las filosas láminas de metal para causarle una herida al costado de la criatura logrando enfurecerla más. Entonces este forma varias espinas oscuras y las lanza hacia ella pero su crea una barrera de tierra para protegerse y luego impulsándose en el aire invoca una gran roca y girando en el aire con una matada lanza la gran roca hacia el espíritu aplastandolo. Creyendo haberlo vencido Su se acerca pero el espiritu reaparece de los escombros y toma unos de los pies de su y la lanza hacia una de las murallas del Garage._

 _Mientras Mako esquiba varias rafagas de oscuridad y aprovecha el momento justo para lanzar varias patadas aereas contra el espiritu de cabeza de pez. Pero este no se da por vencido y forma una gran esfera oscura contra uno de los ataques de l chico lo cual provoca una pequeña explosicion mandando a volar a Mako unos 5 metros del suelo lo cual aprovecha la criatura de elevarse y golperalo en el estomago mandandolo hacia el suelo violentamente. Mako despierta justo a tiempo para evitar que la criatura le enterrara su brazo convertido una filosa espada sobre su sus brazos empiensa a hacer movimientos estilo hip-hop utilizando sus pies para crear un gran tornado de fuego y con un movimento rapido lo envia hacia su oponente dañandolo severamente._

 _Wu se esconde tras un pilar de la mansion observando las peleas de Su y Mako pero es atacado por el otro espiritu quien le forma un latigo y trata de atraparlo mientras el corre por su vida mientras que la criatura provoca daños en la estructura de la mansion provocando que caigan varios escombros. Wu logra esquibar los escombros pero tropiesa con un ñoco de nieve que quedaba sobre el suelo. Casi es aplastado con una roca gigante pero el miedo es tan vrande que ckerra sus ojos y pone sus mano en el aire para tratar de controlar el gran trozo de escombro. Al abrir sus ojos se da cuenta que lo ha logrado y lanza el escombro hacia un lado pero su felicidad no dura mucho porque el espiritu vuelve a atacarlo pero con varias rafagas y bolas con puas filosas hacia el chico. Este se endereza rapidamente y tratar de lanzar varias rocas encontra la criatura pero esta las esquiba con facilidad. El chico no sabe que hacer y trata de esconderse en una cupula de tierra que esta sediendo ante los ataques. Poco a poco se derrumba pero antes de ser dañado un cable metalico es enroolado en su torzo y lo arrastra hacia el refugio de tierra que Su creo para mantenerse a salvo._

 _-"Su gracias. Que hago soy pesimo ñeleando._

 _-"Debes calmarte. Concentrate en el elemento. Tienes que conectarte con el"_

 _-"No puedo"_

 _-"Claro que puedes. Confiamos en ti" le dice Mako tocandole el hombro y dandole confianza_

 _Entonces Mako salta por encima del refugio y lanza varias patadas de media luna, seguidas de golpes y aliento de aprovecha la aportunidad y con sus cables metalicos enrolla un pie del espiritu al cual se enfrentaba y con todas sus fjerzas lo lanza contra la entrada provocando que unos pequeños escombros caigan al suelo. Wu se queda solo pero tratade darse valor y sle lanzando varias rocas hacia uno de los espiritus y luego salta en el aire y lanza la roca mas grande que puede mover pero el espiritu le lanza una patada oscura ene el estomago y lo envia a volar chocando contra la pared orovocando que se desmaye. Al darsecuenta de esto Suyin se distrae y la criatura la hiere de profundida en una de sus costillas provocando que sangre y muego le lanza varios dardos pero ella como puede los esquibas dando varias volteretas y lanzandole dagas metilas. Suyin cae al suelo sobre sus pies muy debil y dañada con saguños en sus cara y el resto de su cuerpo que rapidamente sangranpero la craitura se lanza sobre ella y sonsteniendo sus brazos trata de apoderase de sus cuerpo peroe lla con sus pies se enganlla del torso de la criatura y logar librarse pero este lanza una gar bola oscura hacia ella haciendo que ella choque contra un arbol a punto de desmayarse._

 _Mientras que Mako adolorido y herido se mantiene en pie como puede lanzabdo varios ataques de patadas aereas , puñetazos de fuego y terminado con un aplauso de fuego poniendo sus puños juntos a para hacer el ataques mas podereso pero el espiritu lanza varias dagas oscuras y el como puede las esquiba pero una de ella le atravisa uno de us clstados y luego otras rozan su brazo herido por el rayo una de sus mejillas y su pantorrilla dejando que el se debilite mas mas pero el espiritu remata con un una gran rafaga de oscuridad mandando a Mako hacia cerca del techo chocando su cabeza con una calamina filosa provocando un corte severo en su cabeza. Casi al borde de la inconsiencia ve como los espiritu ponen en sus hombros a Su y a Wu que estan inconciente. Lo ultimo que ve es al espiritu que lo azota contra la pared y casi lo asfixia provocando que pierda la concienza totalmente. Todos son llevados por los espiritus que se desvanecen con ellos en medio del patio._

 _ **Mientras que de vuelta en el Templo Aire**_ _…_

 _Korra llega demaciado angustiada por todo lo que esta pasando sin saber que hacer, se baja rapidamente y se sienta a llorar desconsoladamente pero Naga se acerca y trata de consorlarla dandole cariño lo que la hace sentir mejor. Luego de secarse las lágrimas decide hacer un viaje espiritual en busca de respuestas dirigiendose al domo que se encuentra cerca del Templo, montándose en Naga. Al llegar, se baja y se sienta en posicion de meditacion mientras que Naga se hecha cerca del lugar._

 _Mientras que al otro extremo del Mundo Espiritual, Jinora y Kai buscan en la Biblioteca Perdida algun libro o pergamino que contenga informacion sobre el Equinoccio De Primavera_

 _Korra trata de concentrarse y respirando ondo logra entrar al Mundo Espiritual llegando a las Cascadas que conocio hace unas semanas atras. Se levanta y decide caminar sin rumbo por el bosque por el que habia caminado la vez pasada logrando encontrar al tio de Zuko:_

 _-Korra: Iroh, me alegra verte (y lo abraza fuertemente)._

 _-Iroh: Me alegra verte Korra hace tiempo que no nos viamos ¿que haces en el Mundo Espiritual?._

 _-Korra: He venido a buscar respuestas._

 _-Iroh: ¿Es sobre Unalaq?_

 _-Korra: ¿Como lo sabes?_

 _-Iroh: En estos dias los espiritus estan siendo absorvidos por la oscuridad convirtiendolos a su voluntad. Solo algunos de ellos se han logrado salvar pero no queda poco tiempo. Pero ¿como es que Unalaq regreso? ¿Crei que lo habias vencido?_

 _-Korra: Yo tambien creia eso pero hace un par de semanas salio de mi cuerpo con tan fuerza. Ahhh... no quiero recordar eso._

 _-Iroh: (Sentandose) Sientante y cuentame tal vez yo te pueda ayudar._

 _-Korra: (Sentandose) Esta bien. Estos los ultimos meses he tenido sueños donde la oscuridad destruyendo todo a su paso y decidí no hacerle caso. Pero cuando salio de mi me sentia con miedo; incluso trate de ser fuerte por los demas pero el miedo me paraliza._

 _-Iroh: Pero ¿A que le tienes miedo?_

 _\- Korra: Tengo miedo de no poder lograr detener a Unalaq, tengo miedo de que mis seres queridos o cualquier persona que trate de ayudarme salgan lastimados. Es por esa razon que no quice desahogarme con alguien. Han tenido suficiente como para preocuparse con esta tonteria mia._

 _-Iroh: Korra, es normal sentir miedo incluso para el Avatar. Ademas tu no eres la unica que siente miedo a enfrentarse a algo desconocido._

 _-Korra: Desearia que el miedo no existiera._

 _-Iroh: Pero debes pensar que si el miedo no existiera el mundo seria un caos. El miedo tiene su lado malo como su lado bueno._

 _-Korra: ¿Que quieres decir con eso?_

 _-Iroh: Me refiero a que si no tuvieramos miedo de hacer cosas peligrosas no estariamos vivos, si no existiera el miedo no sabriamos distinguir lo bueno de lo malo ya que del miedo viene la desconfianza y la sospecha que nos sirve para darnos cuenta de el verdadero ser o intencion de las personas. A veces un poco de miedo no es malo ya que al superarlo nos ayuda a crecer como personas demontrandonos que somos capaces de hacer las cosas que creiamos que no podriamos hacer._

 _-Korra: Nunca lo habia visto de ese punto de vista. Pero sigo preocupada porque no se que hacer, siento que no puedo encontrar la solucion y todos dependen de mi. ¿Que puedo hacer?._

 _-Iroh: Esta bien, debes calmarte y tambien debes tener en cuenta de que no estas sola tienes amigos que estan para apoyarte y estoy seguro que podran en contrar la Luz dentro de esta gran Nieblina de oscuridad que cubre tu camino._

 _Recuerda no estas sola y si lo haces encontraras las repuestas que necesitas._

 _-Korra: ¿Tú crees que podre hacerlo?_

 _-Iroh: Claro que si, debes confiar en ti y podras hallar camino que te muestre las respuestas que buscas. Ahora debo irme._

 _-Korra:(parandose al igual que Iroh) Gracias por haberme ayudado. Me sirvio de mucho hablar contigo gracias por mantenerme tranquila cuando mas lo he necesitado._

 _-Iroh: Se que es dicifil enfrentar nuestros temores pero debes pensar que todos confian que tu podras lograrlo y yo tambien creo eso._

 _-Korra:(abrazando a Iroh con todas sus fuerzas) Gracias pero debo irme los demas me necesitan._

 _Mientras Korra medita, el el otro extremo de la isla Jinora y Kai se preparan para su viaje al Mundo espirirtual en busca de respuestas._

 _Ambos se sientan en posicion de meditacion y respirando profundamente ambos de concentran y logarn entrar._

" _Bueno tu diras donde vamos. Tú eres la experta"_

" _Vamos. No tenemos mucho tiempo nos queda un largo camino_

" _Vamos a caminar_

 _Jinora guia Kai hasta la gran Biblioteca_

 _-Waoh esto es asombroso pero la gran pregunta es: ¿como llevaremos hasta alla ariba?". Por lo que se no podemos usar aire control_

 _-No te preocupes, yo me encargo de un amigo que nos puede ayudar_

 _En ese momento un espíritu muy amigable que tenía pariencia de conejode color verde claro apararece junto a Jinora_

 _-Pero quien es el_

 _-Perdón. No te asustes. Él es Esponjosoun un viejo amigo. Esponjoso él es Kai mi novio._

 _El espíritu hace una pequea referencia y Kai lo imita._

 _-Esponjoso fue quien me ayudo a encontrar la Biblioteca por primera vez hace ya unos 4 años atrás. Seguro el nos puede ayudar ¿o no?_

 _Esponjoso se agacha permitiendo que Jinora y Kai subieran a su lomoy una ez que ambos es_

 _En ese momento Korra despierta y ve Jinora y Kai quienes le cuentan que descubrieron un libro que contiene el lugar y la fecha cuando ocurrira el Equinoccio De Primavera. Pero ella le pide a Kai y Jinora que la acompañe a ver a Zaheer._

 _Cuando llegan ven que Zaheer a perdido la habilidad de volar y se ve devastado. Al darse cuenta de la gravedad del Estado de Zaheer, Korra decide ayudarlo de la manera que el la ayudo a ella, entrando al Mundo Espiritual y lograr que su espíritu este en paz:_

 _-Korra: Zaheer, se que es duro por lo que estas pasando, pero no puedes dejarte derrotar por tus traumas. El pasado hay que dejarlo ir , debemos superar todo lo que se nos atraviesa para aprender de ello y poder seguir nuestras vidas en paz._

 _-Zaheer: Tu no sabes como se siente perder a la persona que mas amas._

 _-Korra: Tal vez no se como se siente pero senti algo muy parecido cuando crei que mi padre habia muerto. Me senti debastada pero cuando lo vi sano y salvo me sentia la persona mas afortunada a pesar de que mi vida estaba en riesgo._

 _-Zaheer: ¿Por que tratas de ayudarme? Yo casi te mate con el veneno, ademas por causa de eso perdiste el Estado Avatar y te aleje de tus seres queridos por 3 años._

 _-Korra: Si , me dañaste mucho pero no mori pude recuperar el Estado Avatar y pude reunirme con mis seres queridos incluso estas semanas pude recuperar el tiempo con uno de ellos. Ademas supere mis traumas pasados con ayuda de Todd y pude regresar al Mundo Espiritual gracias a tu ayuda. A pesar de todo en los ultimos meses pude darme cuenta que todos merecemos una Segunda Opurtunidad. Ya vez, yo tuve la mia cuando sobrevivi al Veneno lo que permitio que saliera lo mejor de mi a pesar de las dificultades. Ahora te toca a ti._

 _-Zaheer: Yo no tengo más razon para vivir. No podre hacer, No puedo volver a creer que supere lo sucedido y luego darme cuenta que no es asi._

 _-Jinora: Zaheer, todos podemos superar los traumas, no es imposible. Tu puedes hacerlo, date la oportunidad de cambiar y superar tu dolor._

 _-Zaheer: Esta bien, lo hare, despues de todo no tengo nada que perder ahora._

 _-Korra: Ahora debes concentrarte y dejar ir el recuerdo de lo que ya ha pasado. Debes dejar ir la mala experiencia que viviste con Unalaq y la muerte de tu ser amado._

 _En ese momento logran entrar al Mundo Espiritual y el espiritu de Zaheer desdobla la oscuridad que existia dentro de el permitiendo el regreso de su habilidad para volar. Muy agradecido por su ayuda, Zaheer le da una pista del lugar donde puede encontrar a Unalaq._

 _ **Mientras que el el Mundo Espiritual…**_

 _Mako despierta muy confundido en una especie de celda hecha por lianas espirituales. Al verlo despertar Wu le pregunta como se siente pero Mako no lo reconoce y pregunta donde se encuentra dejando en evidencia que ha perdido la memoria lo cual deja a Wu y a una Su (Suyin) muy herida muy preocupados y sin saber que hacer._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Capitulo 7: "Reviviendo El Pasado"**_

Despues de ayudar a Zaheer , Korra , Kai y Jinora vuelven al Templo Aire para descansar luego de un largo dia. Tratando de dormir Korra tiene pesadillas donde ve a Mako sufriendo por los atques de la Oscuridad , despertando muy exaltada va en busca de Naga para dar un paseo para lograr tomar aire fresco y sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza.

Llega a una colina donde se queda contemplando a Ciudad Republica iluminada lo que la relaja un poco y la hace recordar el momento en que llego por primera vez a alli y la vez que conocio a Bolin y Mako. Luego decide avanzar hasta llegar a lo alto de una de las montañas de Ciudad Republica donde ve una especie de lago formado por la nieve que cae encima de la cima de la montaña. Se baja de Naga y mientras la acaricia observa el hermoso paisaje que esta iluminado por la luz de la Luna y decide nadar en el lago ya que extrañaba hacerlo quedando bajo la luz de la Luna que se reblejaba en el agua dejandose llevar por el agua , flotando libremente con los ojos cerrados , pero sin darse cuenta Entra en la brecha que existe entre el Mundo Espiritual y el Mundo Fisico viendo a su espiritu iluminado por una luz de color celeste.

Mientras que Mako se desmalla frente a Suyin y Wu por causa de lo malherido que quedo y por la oscuridad absorvidad por su cuerpo y al ser iluminado por la Luz de la Luna que entraba por un pequeño agujero de la selda donde se encontraba atrapado permite a su espiritu desorientado entrar a la Brecha que hay entre el Mundo Espiritual y el Mundo Fisico y su espiritu termine por aparecer frente al espiritu de Korra iluminado por una luz morada.

Al despertar Mako se exaltado y le pregunta a Korra:

 _-Mako: ¿Donde estoy?¿ Que extraño lugar es este?¿Y que hago aqui?_

 _-Korra: Mako, debes calmarte debe haber una explicacion._

 _-Mako: ¿Quien es Mako y quien eres tu?_

 _-Korra: Tu eres Mako y yo soy Korra. ¿A caso no me reconoces?_

 _-Mako: No, yo no te conosco._

Korra queda sorprendida de lo que escucha y comprende que Mako a perdido la memoria al igual que ella hace unos años atras. Entonces deduce que un espiritu lo ataco con oscuridad.

 _-Korra: Debes estar sereno y mantenerte concentrado en recordar. Tal vez no me conoces pero yo te puedo ayudar a recobrar la memoria._

 _-Mako: (Desconfiando al principio) Esta bien pero no logro entender por que me ayudas._

 _-Korra: En realidad tu ya me conoces pero como perdiste la memoria no me recuerdas. Debes confiar en mi yo te puedo ayudar , yo no te hare daño._

 _-Mako: Esta bien no se porque pero siento que eres sincera conmigo y veo que no tienes malas intenciones._

 _-Korra: (feliz por lo que escucho) No te preocupes lograras recordar pero debes esforzarte. Cierra los ojos, relajate y concentrate._

 _Mako obedece a Korra y inicia un viaje espiritual que iniciara con Korra al ver un agujero que se habre a un lado de el . Esta asustado pero Korra lo calma al decirle: "No debes preocurparte , no te pasara nada, yo estoy aqui para ayudarte ,puedes confiar en mi";_

" _Esta bien" Le reponde_

En ese momento una brisa que atrajo la atencion de ambos hacia su lado izquierdo donde se mostraba una escena.

Luego se dejan atrapar por la escena y :na luz ilumina todo el lugar lo que provoco que ambos cerraran sus ojos .

Despues de abrir los ojos Korra solo puede ver un lugar oscuro que rapidamente da paso una escena. Era un parque donde se encontraba una familia ; un hombre jugando con su hijo , fingiendo ser herido por su hijo mayor dejandos caer al suelo mientras que sus dos hijos se le abalanzaban encima riendose muy feliz, mentras que la madre de los niños los miraba sentada a unos centimetros alejada aquella escena que la conmovia. Solo decide romper aquella hermosa escena para dar un beso en los labios a su esposo ybesar a cada uno de sus hijos en la frente para luego darles un gran abrazo a todos. Se veian muy feliz ; era una familia hermosa y a simple vista que se querian mucho. Korra no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa salir de su boca mientras miraba de lejos sobre de una colina cercana.

Luego un haz de humo blanco cambia la escena. Todo es oscuro al principio pero se logra distinguir a la familia que habia visto anteriormente se encontraba sentada comiendo muy tranquilamente en la mesa . A un lado se encntraba los padres ; era un hombre robusto con cejas muy gruesas , tenia unos ojos color verde intenso y usaba una bufanda roja que destacaba sobre su vestimenta de color verde queda a entender que era originario del Imperio Tierra . A su lado estaba su esposa, vestia un hermoso vestido rojo , usando su pelo con un pequeño tomate que dejaba mostrar su hermoso rostro mostrando sus finas cejas arqueadas y unos hermosos ojos dorados ; por el otro lado estaban sus hijos el mas pequeño de unos 6 años de edad muy parecido a su padre con sus ojos verdes y sus misma cejas y a su lado su hermano mayor de unos 8 años , tenia unos ojos dorados y unas cejas arquedas al igual que su madre comiendo. Todo se veia en paz pero de repente son atacados por unos bandidos maestro fuego pero su padre para protegerlos lucha contra ellos y le dice a su esposa que sacara a los niños. Ella los saca pero en vez de quedarse con ellos decide entrar a ayudar a su esposo y le dice a su hijo mayor que pase lo que pase cuide a su hermano pequeño. El acata la orden y toma de una mano a su pequeño hermano hacia fuera de la casa refugiandose en uno de los autos del frente. Pero en es instante suena una fuerte explosion y llamas bañan por completo la casa, mientras ambos niños se abranzan fuertemente no se percatan que los bandidos se escapan corriendo rapidamente hacia el satomovil que los esperaba. El mayor de los niños observa por encima del capo del satomovil donde se encontraban refugiados y ve la casa envulta en llamas y sin poder evitarlo grita :

" _Mama, Papa, No"_

Luego se puede perservir la escena los vecinos rapidamente llaman a los bomberos y a la policia. Pero lla era demasiado tarde ;en una esquina se pueden ver 2 cuerpos tirados en el suelo en una poza de sangre rodeado de los vecinos de aquella parejas y policias quienes se acercan a unos pequeños que se afrasan mutuamente tratando de no haber aquella escena horripilante se encontraban a unos pocos metros del lugar. Uno de los policias le pregunta al niño de 8 años lo ocurrido , el pequeño con lagrimas en sus ojos y sosteniendo de la mano a su pequeño hermano responde todas las preguntas y antes de irse a la estacion a dar la declaracion toma la bufanda de color rojo que llebaba su padre en el cuello y se lo pone alrededor de su propio cuello.

Entonces nuevamente un haz de humo blanco cambia la escena para mostrar a varios niños jugando un patio muy divertidos ecepto dos pequeños que se veian muy tristes sentados en la entrada del edificio mientras que el mayor decia

" _Hermanito , no podemos quedarnos aqui, debemos escapar"_

" _Por que?_

" _Nos quieren separar, yo no permitire eso. Le prometi a mama que pasara lo pasara te cuidaria y no me alejaria de ti"_

" _No me dejes por favor"_

" _No te preocupes yo nunca te dejare solo , estamos juntos en estos. Pero debemos escapar esta noche. Mañana te quieren llevar con otro familia"_

" _Pero que haremos, dormiremos en la calle? que comeremos?"_

" _No importa mientras estemos juntos podremos solucionar cualquier cosa"_

" _Me lo prometes"_

" _Claro que si. Te lo prometo"_

 _"Te quiero"_

" _Y yo a ti" Ambos niños se dan un gran abrazo, antes de ir a comer junto a sus compañeros del orfanato._

 _Korra no podia creer lo que habia visto , entonces se percata que a unos pocos metros se encontraba Mako arodillado sin poder parar de llorar en silencio ella sin pensarlo dos veces se acerca a el y le da un fuerte abrazo y le dice:_

" _Se que es dificil revivir este gran dolor. Tal vez el comienzo de tu historia no sea feliz pero eso no te convierte en la persona que eres sino el resto de tu historia" " y que recuedas?"_

Al terminar de decir esto Mako nuevamente recuerda todo lo vivido con su hermano Bolin durante su infancia y adolescecia desde que se unieron a la Triadas hasta que se convirtieron en peleadores de Pro- Control. Todo los momentos buenos y malos que tu que vivir junto su hermano, cada lagrima derramada, sentimientos que fueron guardados muy dentro de el ya que no podia flaquear en ese momento porque debia ser fuerte por el y su hermano, cada impotencia y vergüenza que sentia cada vez que robaba para sobrevivir o trabajos para las Triadas que debio ser callada. Pero no todo habia sido malo porque con ellos aprendio a defenderse en la calle , pudo realizar rayo control gracias al lider de las Triadas ,Zolt y lo que le permitio abrirse paso en el Pro-Control convirtiendose en los mejores novatos de la Temporada. Cada recuerdo y emocion vida en el trascurso de los años vino como un haz de luz a la memoria de Mako. Entonces solo pudo decir:

" _Mi nombre es Mako. Tengo un hermano menor llamado Bolin. Mis padres murieron cuando tenia 8 años y desde entonces me hice cargo de mi hermano. Tube que hacer cosas que no me enorgullecen pero me permitieron sobrevivir"._

" _Me alegra saber que pudiste recuperar tu memoria pero aun nos falta mucho por recordar"_

" _Y estoy dispuesto a seguir adelante "_

" _Esa es la actitud. Me alegra saber que el Mako que conoci sigue siendo esa persona que no se rinde con nada"_

" _Y bueno que estamos esperando?" Ella no puede evitar una gran sonrisa de nostalgia al recordar aquellos momentos donde el la ayudo cuando mas lo necesitaba. Unicamente reaciono para ayudar a Mako a reincorporarse y cunado ambos se encuentran de pie la escena oscura vuelve a mostrar una nueva escena:_

 _Era la arena de Pro–control dos jovenes se preparaban para combatir contra sus adversarios pero en eso llega un tercer joven con una muchacha morena, ojos azules, que vestia ropa de las tribus agua , con una cola de caballo y dos largos mechones de cabello con una cinta que los sostenian a cada lado de su rostro. Uno de aquellos jovenes llama a su hermano quien acompañaba a la muchacha y le ordena que la saque porque cree es otra fanatica loca pero luego de terminar el primer round se entera que es el Avatar y se siente como un estúpido._

 _Mientras en la Ttibu Agua del Norte;_

 _Sueño de Eska_

 _Ella se encuentra observando el paisaje desde el balcon del palacio dejandose deleitar por su hermosura. Baja la mirada y obserba a los ciudadanos realizando sus actividades cotidianas muy alegres y llenos de felicidad conpartiendo entre ellos. Sin duda ella no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa saliera de sus labios. Se sentia orgullosa de lo que ella y su hermano habian logtado durante su mandato durante los ultimos años. Tal vez no habia sido facil hacerse cargo de un Reino con tan solo 16 años y lidiar con desconfiansa de los cuidadanos cuasado por las horribles acciones que su padre habia ellos contra el mundo dejando muy mal parado a la Tribu Agia del Norte y su gente. Costo tiempo y un gran esfuerzo de ellos y los politicos que los asesoraban para lograr recuperar la confianza del pueblo pero poco a poco lo lograron. Ahora se podia decir que a pocos meses de cumplir 20 años ambos se habian convertido en lo que nunca pensaron que se convertirian: Desna era el comandante del ejercito y se encargaba de los asusntos economicos mientras que ella veia cuestiones politicas y de ceremomias y fiestas aunque tambien influia en los demas asusntos. Su madre decia siempre que se sentia orgullosa de ambos y de lo que se habian convertido y siempre estuvo pendiente de cada paso de sus hijos para darles el apoyo que necesistaban. No podia negarlo, su vida habia sido mucho mejor desde que su padre dejo de estar entre ellos y ella no lo cambiaria por nada en el mundo._

 _Su concentracion fue interrumpida cuando escucho extraños ruidos seguido de gritos desgarradores provenir de algun lugar del palacio. Ella por instinto salio corriendo buscando el lugar de donde provenian los ruidos y no dudo en armarse con latigos de agua sobresaliendo de ambos brazos y dijo:_

 _-¿Quien anda? Sera mejor que salgas o yo saldre a buscarte_

 _-Entonces es mejor que salga . Esta es manera de darle la bienvenida a tu Padre_

 _-Pa.. pa_

 _-Me querida hija creo que sigues igual que siempre_

 _-Donde estan los demas?_

 _-Creo que lo sabras despues ahora lo importante es que necesito que me ayudes_

 _-No trates de converserme ninguna cosa en el mundo lograra que yo te ayude_

 _-Estas segura de lo que dices querida. Si el destino del reino y tu familia estuviera en riesgo._

 _-A que te refieres?_

 _-Porque no lo compruebas tu misma_

 _Entonces Unalaq le muestra a su Hermano Desna y a su madre atarpados por los espiritus osciros a disposicion de el_

 _-Y ahora que piensas?_

 _-Hermana no le obedescas tu puedes enfrwntarlo nosotros estaremos bien_

 _-No te preocupes yo se que el no se atrevera a dañar a su propia familia_

 _-Tienes razon pero puedo cuasar mas daño de lo que crees_

 _Entonces ordena a que se los lleven a ataca a su hija con latigos oscuros pero ella los esquiba dando varios vueltas y rapidamente usando los látigos de sus brazos lo contraataca convirtiendo el agua en puas filosas y lanzandolas hacia su padre._

 _Mientras que el se desvanece sin ningun problema_

 _Luego un haz de luz muestra la siguiente escena Mako iba saliendo de su nuevo trabajo y corre rapidamente al ferri que lo esperaba pero es golpeado por un motociclista. Al levantarse muy enojado se da cuenta que es un hermosa chica de unos hermosos ojos verde jade, pelo ondulado negro hasta la cintura y unos labios color rojo no muy intenso; un poco avergonzado y enbobado por su hermosura es levatado por ella quien le pide unas disculpas y lo invita a cenar en señal de disculpas._

 _En ese momento Mako recuerda sus momentos vividos con el Equipo Avatar mientras luchaban contra los enemigos del Avatar como Los Igualitarios y su Lider Amon, El espiritu Vatuu ,Unalaq, Zaheer y Kuvira. Cada momento vivido con sus amigos lo volvio a vivir como si fuera algo de ayer._

 _Luego la escena es cambiada para dar a mostrar a Mako con unos 4 años mas que la escena anterior despertando horrorizado y sundamdo; respiraba agitadamente pero trato de calmarse, decide pararse de su cama y sale de la habitacion para dirigirse hacia el balcon. Estaba lloviendo fuertemente pero él en un impulso salta callendo de pie en el Patio trasero de la Mansion Sato y sin pensarlo dos veces empieza a realizar fuego control haciendo movientos suaves y lentos los cuales le permitieron moldear el fuego mientras ponia ambos dedos indices para transformar el fuego de sus manos en un gran rayo que fue expulsado hacia el horizonte con tanta intensidad que al inpactar en una colina genero un gran ruido y una luz segadora de color celeste inundo todo el lugar. De pronto él cae arrodillado exhaustivo por lo que acababa de hacer ; no podia entender porque seguia sintiendose culpable y triste; cada vez que lanzaba un rayo era su manera de descagar todas sus emociones ocultas pero esta vez no habia funcionado. Se sentia impotente, no pudo reacionar y solo se quedó allí mientras la lluvia lo empapaba por completo. Solo pudo salir de aquel trance cuando sintió que alguien le puso su mano en el hombro suyo. Era un joven de unos 19 o 20 años de edad que vestia una tunica como piyama de color verde oliva, sus ojos de ese mismo color, de tez morena y un peinado que lo hacia ver muy chistoso ,quien le dice:_

" _Mako, que haces aquí a estas horas de la madrugada? Estas todo empapado. Vamos , entremos y me cuentas lo que paso"_

 _Mako solo pudo ponerse de pie sin decir una sola palabra con desplante muy decaido y seguir el joven Wu dentro de la mansion._

 _Mientras Wu preparaba una taza de té de Jasmine , Mako sentado en uno de los sillones ,solo miraba la mesa de centro que se encontraba frente de el . Al llegar con la humeante taza sobre sus manos Wu no puede evitar darse cuenta del estado de animo del joven , entonces decide preguntar:_

" _Te veo muy preocupado. Acaso es porque el Avatar se fue tan repentinamente? Porque ella se fue hace mas de 3 mes al mundo espiritual "_

 _El muchacho solo niega con la cabeza mientras toma la taza de té para tomar un pequeño sorbo._

" _Entonces que es lo que sucede contigo? Hacer ese clase de cosas en medio de la noche, podrias a verte electrocutado o peor aun lastimar a alguien mas, en que estabas pensando?"_

" _Pero no paso nada. No te preocupes, sigo vivo, lamentablemente"dice lo ultimo para si mismo._

" _Gracias a dios no paso nada, pero ... , dice pero lo piensa mejor y despues de dar un suspiro dice " Esta bien, se que has tenido 3 meses dificil, pero deberias hablar sobre tus problemas con alguien. Si quieres puedes contarme a mi, pudes confiar" Pero al no ver ninguno reaccion de Mako decide salir de la habitacion "Si quieres puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras pero te digo si sigues asi terminaras enfermandote"_

 _Antes de que pueda salir siente la voz algo debil de Mako que casi como un susurro dice "Mis padres,"_

" _Quieres hablar de ello?"_

" _Creo que lo necesito"_

" _Para eso estan los amigos. Se que debio ser dificil perder a tus padres "_

" _Como lo sabes?_

" _Lin me lo dijo antes de que te convirtieras en mi guardespaldas, pero no eres el unico que perdio a sus padres. Yo se como se siente" lo dice un poco nostalgico_

" _Lamento escuchar eso" se lo dice siendo muy sincero aunque un poco sorprendido_

" _No importa ya,eso es cosa del pasado. Ahora cuentame tu historia"_

" _Es una larga historia"_

" _Aun es de noche tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo"_

" _Esta bien"_

 _En eso comienzan a hablar sobre la vida de cada uno hasta el dia siguiente Mako recibe una llamda de la Estacion de Policia Temporal._

" _Jefa,perdon por no llegar, ya me dirijo hacia alla"_

" _No te preocupes muchacho,te puedes tomar el dia libre,has hecho mucho en estos ultimos meses, te meres un dia para ti y ordenar tus ideas"_

" _Gracias Jefa no sabe cuanto lo necesito,muchas gracias"_

" _No te pongas tan sentimental,pero te quiero mañana a primera ahora aqui en la estacion"_

" _No se preocupe estare alli, no le fallare,Adios"_

 _En ese momento se toma un buen baño y se pone su ropa casual nueva para dirigirse hacia la Isla Templo Aire ._

 _Al llegar es recibido po Naga que lo languetea babiendole toda la ello un gran vinculo en esos ultimos meses y ambos se sentian mejor al pasar tiempo juntos ya que los distrai de pensar en lo mucho que extrañaban a Korra. Pero eneso ve a Jinora , Kai y Tenzin quienes lo invitan a pasar .Al poco tiempo llega su hermano y Opal y pasa toda la tarde con Tenzin y su Familia ._

 _Luego todo se vuelve oscuro nuevamente ,entonces nuevamente Korra y Mako se miran para que en Korra logra pronunciar las siguientes palabras: "Tal vez perdiste a tus padres pero terminaste ganando a una gran familia donde hay personas que te quieren y no quieren verte sufrir. Y estoy segura que te agradecen todos los sacrificios que has ello para salvarlos sin pensarlos dos veces. Podrias a ver muerto pero no te importo solo pensaste por el bienestar de tus seres queridos y del mundo entero. Eso te convierte en la mejor persona que he podido conocer"_

 _Mako no pudo evitar sentir conmovido por lo dicho por Korra_

" _Gracias Korra eso es lo mas bonito al alguien me habia dicho en mucho tiempo" Entonces todos los recuerdos vividos con el resto de la personas que conocio en los ultimos años vino de golpe en su cabeza mostrandole lo afortunado que era a pesar de lo triste de su historia se sentia orgulloso de lo que habia logrado ._

 _Pero antes de puedan seguir hablando en ese instante se revela una nueva escena donde se ve cuándo él y el en ese entonces principe Wu estaban practicando defensa personal pero deben para porque Wu se quejaba mucho, ademas la abuela Yin retaba a su nieto Mako por lastimar a Wu en eso Mako no supo como termino hablando de su relacion con Korra y Asami y sus respectivas rupturas al final Wu, su primo y su abuela Yin se enteraron de la vida amorosa pero algo los dejo sorprendidos a todos cuando confiesa su gran y profundo amor a Korra y su admiracion:_

" _Ella es la persona mas leal , valiente y desinteresada que he conocido" "Korra me demostro lo importante de preocuparse por otros antes que por mí mismo y siempre que pienso en ella, continua inspirandome"_

 _Termina la vision_

 _Korra queda sorprendida al ver esa escena. Ella nunca hubiera creido que fuera tan importante en de Mako pero ella siempre sintio que él era el que le habia enseñado el valor de ser incondicional con una persona, dar sin recibir nada a cambio, y de disfrutar los pequeños momentos como si fueran los ultimos. Entonces en ese momento ambos vuelven a la Brecha entre el Mundo Fisico y el Mundo Espiritual cada uno en su respectivo lugar separados por una barrera._

" _Y ¿crees haber recordado todo?" le dice Korra_

" _Eso creo pero siento que algo falta" le responde Mako, "Aunque debo agradecerte por todo eres la mejor amiga que halla podido tener"_

" _¿Amiga?" su seño se frunce y su semblante cambia bruscamente de una gran alegria repentinamente a una mirada trizte_

" _Si, no creo haberlo logrado sino fuera por tu ayuda, pero te veo trizte estas bien?"_

 _-Korra: (Disilucionada) No se que decir, crei que recordarias todo lo que vivimos juntos pero veo que me equivoque. Unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos que estaban mas azules que nunca_

 _-Mako: (Tratando de consolarla) Lo siento no llores por favor. Me siento mal al verte tan deprimida. No quiero verte sufrir. Por favor_

 _-Korra: Solo quiero poder superar todo lo que esta pasando. Solo quiero que esto acabe pronto_

 _Debastada por lo que escucha se acerca y coloca su mano en la especie de vidrio que divide su espiritu del de Mako._

 _Mako acerca su mano a la especie de barrera que los separa paralelamente a la mano de Korra y justo en ese momento la barrera que existe entre ellos se rompe permitiendo que sus manos se toquen emitiendo una brillante luz. Ambos solo pueden mirarse a los ojos algo sorprendidos .Pero Mako sin saber porque no puede evitar sentirse atrapado en los hermosos ojos mas azules que el cielo que tenian un brillo unico y sin darse cuenta recuerda todos los momentos buenos y malos vivido con Korra durante el transcurso de los años y su profundo amor hacia ella. Cada frace dicha por ambos acompañaban los recuerdos del joven_

" _Admitelo, te gusto"_

" _A pesar de que me vuelves loco encuentro que eres hermosa y increible"_

" _En serio piensa eso de mi"_

" _No me importa si eres el Avatar o no" "Yo te amo"_

" _Te amo y siempre te amare"_

" _Yo tambien te amo"_

" _Jamas te dejaria sola"_

" _Puedes contar conmigo"_

" _No podria imaginar mi vida sin ti en ella"_

" _La palabra gracias no es suficiente para agradecer lo que has ello"_

" _No digas mas. Pero quiero que sepas que te apoyare dentro de la batalla. No importa que tan locas se pongan las cosas porque te cubrire la espalda y siempre lo hare"_

 _Todas esas palabras dichas por ambos a lo largo de los años vinieron de golpe a a la mente de Mako y sin pensarlo le dio un gran abrazo a Korra como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ella solo le devuelve el abrazo tan fuerte como puede_

" _Korra no sabes cuanto me alegra verte. Ya recupere la memoria. Gracias por ayudarme, estoy seguro que sin tu ayuda no hubiera podido recordar sino fuera por ti. No se como agradecerte", le dice Mako a Korra mientras la abrazaba fuertemente_

" _A mi tambien me alegra verte totalmente recuperado pero no debes agradecerme, es lo minimo que puedo hacer por ti despues de todo lo que has ello por mi. Yo soy la que debe agradecer todo los momentos en que me apoyaste sin esperar nada a cambio", le constesta ella mientras siguia abrazando_

 _Pero se separan rapidamente para verse frente a frente entonces el espiritu de Mako es rodeado por una luz de color amarillo intenso demostrando que la oscuridad que estaba en él se ha devanecido. Lo unico que no habia sido rodeado por aquella luz era el brazo lesionado de Mako. Korra se percata de esto y pudo observar que el brazo estaba vendado hasta la mitad de sus dedos y la otra mitad se podia ver la quemadura por el rayo que se habia ello hace 8 meses atras. Ella quedo sorprendida ya que el le dijo que era nada serio pero resulto ser peor de que creia lo que la hizo sentirse culpable._

 _Pero se desconcentra cuando Mako le pregunta:_

 _-"Pero no tiendo ¿donde estamos?_

 _-"Te encuentras en La Brecha entre El Mundo Espiritual y El Mundo Físico, pero que es lo último que recuerdas?"_

 _-"Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba hablando con Wu y de un segundo a otro somos atacados por unos espiritus oscuros. Luchamos pero nos derrotaron. Recuerdo que no pude evadir uno de los ataques y choque contra la pared. Solo se que después me encuentro aquí tratando de recuperar la memoria con tu ayuda."_

 _-"Seguramente Unalaq los envio para secuestrarlos a todos y luego chantagearme con hacerles daño y impedir que yo lo derrotara.", le reponde Korra_

 _-"Tambien recuerdo que me encontraba en una especie de selda hecha de lianas espirituales y estaba con Suyin y Wu"_

 _-"Entonces es mejor que regreses para que puedas escapar y mientras yo voy a ver si los demas estan bien."_

 _-"Esta bien, suerte."_

" _Para ti tambien y... Ten cuidado"_

" _No te preocupes, se defenderme"_

 _Sus espiritus se desvanecen y regresan a sus respectivos cuerpos. Korra despierta y ve que ya amanecido entonces decide montar a Naga que se encontraba durmiendo en la orilla de la laguna. Nada hacia la orilla, la depierta, la monta y se dirige de vuelta a el Templo Aire, donde se encuentran con Jinora y Kai recien despiertos y a Tenzin, Ikki y Meelo un poco heridos lo que deja preocuoada. Mientras, Mako despierta se da cuenta que esta encima de un Tejon Topo que iva por debajo de la tierra, lo que le parece extraño, y siente cantar a Wu lo que le sorprende demasiado y luego Suyin lo ve despierto y se alegra por verlo bien y se sorprende al percatarse de que ha recuperado la memoria._

 _-Suyin: Me alegra que hayas recuperado la memoria pero ¿como lo hiciste?_

 _-Mako: Es una larga historia pero Korra me ayudo. Pero la ultima vez recuerdo que estabamos secuestrados. Y crei que estabas muy herida_

 _-Suyin: Asi era pero Wu encontro la manera de curarme con las lianas y despues ideo un plan para lograr escapar._

 _Luego los Tejones Topos salen hacia la superficies cerca del Portal Espiritual y lo atraviesan llegando a Ciudad Republica , todos se bajan y Wu les da las gracias a los Topos por su ayuda abrazándolos para despedirse ,luego ellos vuelvan por bajo la tierra para volver al fondo donde ellos pertenecen. Mako le agradece a Suyin y a Wu por lo que hicieron y felicita a Wu y diciendole que a quedado sorprendido de como manejo la situación y que esta orgulloso por todo lo que hizo demostrando otra vez de que el capaz de hacer todo lo que propone. Al final todos se abrazan y caminan hacia la Isla Templo Aire para encontarse con los demas._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Capitulo 8: Traumas Parte 1 "Prisioneros"**_

 _En este capitulo se enfoca en los traumas de los demas personajes de la serie , se demuestran sus sentimientos en situaciones pasadas de su vida y en las actuales situaciones y superandose asi mismo permitiendo dejar en paz su vida y lograr superar los nuevos eventos traumaticos que estan viviendo . Literalmente este capitulo demuestra como los personajes superan con ayuda de otros dejando a la vista traumas pasasdos de cada uno de ellos. Esto ocurre mientras Korra ayuda a Mako recuperar su memoria._

 _ **24 Horas atras...**_

 _Mientras Mako se desmalla frente a Suyin y Wu, Wu se hace cargo de la situacion:_

 _-Wu: ¿Y que vamos a hacer?_

 _-Suyin: Debes calmarte, Mako esta herido y a perdido la memoria y yo no estoy en condiciones ni para levantarme, Tu tendras que hacerte cargo._

 _-Wu: (Inseguro) ¿Crees que pueda hacerlo?_

 _-Suyin: Claro que si yo confio en ti y Mako tambien lo hace. Estoy segura_

 _\- Wu: (Sintiendose mejor y confiado) Esta bien. Lo primero que debemos hacer es encontrar la forma de salir de esta especie de jaula y luego evadir a los espiritus para volver al mundo material. Pero ¿como?_

 _-Suyin: Podriamos tratar de destruir las lianas y luego bajar por bajo la tierra para lograr espacar del mundo espiritual._

 _-Wu: Si lo intentare._

 _Wu intenta destruir las lianas con los guantes de plasma de Mako. Corta varias de ellas lo mas rapido que puede dejando uno agujero que les permitiria escapar , quedando muy orgulloso de su trabajo y alardeando que es un genio pero justo en ese momento las lianas reaccionan creciendo descontroladamente atacando y enrollando a Wu dejandolo suspendido de cabeza en el aire:_

 _-Wu: Creo que fue una mala idea ¿ Y que haremos ahora?_

 _-Suyin: Bueno primero debes bajar de alli y pensar en otra manera de salir de aqui._

 _-Wu: Quisiera que Mako estuviera despierto para que nos ayudara y desearia que tu estuvieras en buenas condiciones para moverte. Tengo miedo de no poder ser como ustedes , quisiera ser inteligente y valiente como ustedes. No puedo lo siento._

 _-Suyin: Wu , no puedes desanimarte en este momento Mako y yo necesitamos que seas fuerte para lograr escapar de este lugar. Se que es dificil yo tambien me he sentido de esa manera cuando era joven. Creia que no seria capaz de hacerlo y superar la situacion. Yo se que puedes, yo confi,... Ahrggggggg._

 _-Wu: Su , te encuentra bien?_

 _-Suyin: Si , no te preocupes es solo un pequeña punzada en la costilla. (Retira su mano de la herida y deja al descubierto su herida.)_

 _-Wu: No puedo dejarte asi por mas tiempo, primero te curare y luego veremos la forma de escapar y como ayudar a Mako a recuperar la memoria._

 _-Suyin: Y que me haras?_

 _-Wu: La abuela de Mako, la señora Yin y La hermana de Tenzin, Kya me enseñaron a curar las heridas utilizando lianas espirirtuales y agua espiritual._

 _Entonces Wu usando las lianas que habia cortado las puso sobre la herida de Su y empeso a Tararear una cancion de una leyenda muy antigua del Imperio Tierra._

 _-Suyin: Cual es la cancion que estas cantando?_

 _-Wu: Mi madre me la cantaba cuando sentia dolor o miedo. Ella era muy buena con todos, los aldeanos la querian mucho, además de que era una increible cantante._

 _-Suyin: Y la extrañas demasiado?_

 _-Wu: Si pero yo se que ella esta en un mejor lugar ahora y se que me cuida. Bueno ya termine, en poco tiempo esa herida esta mejor._

 _-Suyin: Gracias, se siente mucho segura que tu madre estaria muy feliz del joven en que te has convertido. Debe estar muy orgullosa de la manera que has manejado la situacion._

 _-Wu: En verdad crees eso?_

 _Entonces sin pensarlo dos veces le da un gran abrazo a Suyin_

" _Gracias, por confiar en mi"le agradece a Suyin mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas salian de sus ojos_

" _Para eso esta la familia. Para apoyarse en situaciones dificiles.Y yo te considero como otro hijo"_

" _Muchas gracias, no sabes lo bien que me siento que me consideres otro hijo._

 _Yo he aprendido mucho de ti , tu familia y los demas , sobre todo de Mako. El ha sido mi mejor amigo. No puedo creer que despues de haber sido un chico tan extrabagante y cuatico terminara convirtiendome en la persona que soy"_

" _Todos tenemos derecho a cambiar. Por eso es que Zaofu es la La Ciudad De Las Segundas Oportunidades". Yo era una niña muy rebelde, quien queria experimentar todo sin medir las consecuencias de mis actos. A cuasa de eso mi relacion con mi hermana se vio fracturada. Solo nos volvimos hablar cuando Korra y su grupo fueron a buscar a Opal por ser una maestra aire._

 _Sino fuera por ellos Lin y yo jamas hubieramos arreglado nuestras diferencias"_

" _Vaya, nunca pense que te hubiera pasado despues de todo yo siempre te he visto muy unida a Lin?"_

" _Eso solo paso cuando arreglamos problemas que habias tenido cuando eramos muy jovenes. Casi pasaron 22 años antes de que nos volvieramos ver. Me arripiento mucho del daño que le cause a Lin, su cicatriz y tambien creo ser la responsable de su caracter tan fuerte, despues de todo ella hacia el rol de madre para protegerme y yo nunca valore su preocupación por mi. Me arripiento tanto."_

" _Woooooooo, así que fuiste tu la que le ocasiona ese cicatriz en la cara. Pero no debes sentirte mal despues de todo ustedes arreglaron sus diferencias y ahora estan todos juntos como familia. Eso es lo importante despues de todo. "_

" _Tienes razon, cuando pienso en ello me alegra tener una hermana como Lin. Hubiera querido que ella hubiera formado una familia propia, pero se enfoco en su trabajo y su rencor hacia mi y nuestra madre que no se permitio ser feliz. Quisiera que ella pudiera ser feliz algun día"_

" _Yo creo que ella ya es feliz de poder estar en paz con su familia. Ella tiene suerte de ser tu hermana. Hubiera querido tener una familia igual a la tuya."_

" _En realidad soy yo quien esta agradecida de la vida de tener a Lin como hermana y que todos los problemas que vivimos como familia se hayan arreglado. Tal vez creas que nuestra familia es bonita pero no todo es color de roza. La Familia Beifong a teneido que vivir mucho. "_

" _Porque no me cuentas su historia? Por lo menos que este encierro sirva de algo. Ademas se ve que Mako no despertara en un buen rato."_

" _Esta bien. Todo empieza cuando mi madre decidio ayudar al Avatar Aang con su tierra control"_

 _ **Mientras en Ciudad Republica**_

 _Asami y Iroh se dirijian cada un sus motocicletas a una velocidad moderada que les permitiera conversar hacia la Mansión Sato en busca de algunos planos que Asami tenia guardados sobre algun nuevo artefacto:_

 _-Asami: Te agradesco por acompañarme. No tenias que hacerlo, ademas deberias reposar su herida es muy reciente._

 _-Iroh: No te preocupes, he recibido pwores heridas. Despuea de todo no podia dejarte venir sola es muy peligroso con los espiritus oscuros rondando por la Ciudad._

 _-Asami: Si tienes razon, de todas maneras yo me puedo defender sola_

 _-Iroh: De eso estoy segura pero no puedo permitir que nada te pase. No me lo perdonaria._

 _Asami no sabe como reaccionar ante tal comentario del General pero antes de que pueda responder , ambos frenan bruscamente al escuchar las sirenas de los policías provenientes de la Mansion._

 _-Asami: Que estara pasando? Debemos ir a revisar , esto no es nada bueno. Iroh tengo un mal precentiento sobre esto._

 _-Iroh: Es mejor que nos apresuremos a llegar puede ser otro se esos espiritus._

 _Ambos siguen su camino lo mas rapido que pueden y al llegar se encuentran a la abuela de Mako y Bolin parada jen las escaleras de la entrada junto a uno de usus nietos y un policia metal que al parecer le estaba tomando la declaracion._

 _-Abuela Yin: Señorita Asami, me alegra verla bien_

 _-Asami: Pero que pasa señora Yin?_

 _-Iroh: Oficial . Que ocurrio aquí?_

 _-Policia Metal: Recibimos un informe de un ataque de un espiritu en la propiedad. Ya interrogamos a los testigos(refiriendose a la señora Yin y su nieto. Y al resto de la familia de Mako y Bolin que vivian en la Mansión) Ahora mismo estan revisando la escena en busca de pruebas._

 _-Asami: Quisiera pasar yo soy dueña de la propiedad_

 _-Policia Metal: Lo siento señorita Sato pero no se tiene permitido que nadie pase_

 _Pero Asami estaba decidida a pasar como diera lugar y avanzo sin hacer caso al las palabras del policia junto a Iroh quien acompaño a la señora Yin y a su nieto hasta el Patio de la Mansion_

 _-Asami: Pero que paso aqui? Parece que hubiera abido una pelea._

 _Observaba perpleja la escena. Escombros por todos lados , una de las paredes estaba fracturada, la pileta que se encontraba en el centro estaba destruida, el pasto estaba levemente quemado y unas pequeñas pintas de sangre en una de las paredes y sobre el pasto. Mientras los policias revisaban el lugar en busca de pistas_

 _-Policia Metal: Señorita no encontramos nada por hoy pero al jusgar por como quedo el lugar es posible que las personas involucradas pueden haber sido secuestradas._

 _-Asami: Esta bien muchas gracias por informarnos._

 _-Policia Metal: No se preocupe encontraremos a las personas y investigaremos lo sucedido a fondo_

 _-Iroh: Mantenganos informados del avance del investagacion. Oficial._

 _-Policia Metal: No se preocupe general le diremos nuestro avances .Si me disculpan Señorita Sato, General, Señora, joven ;me retiro con el resto de mi equipo. Vamonos señores._

 _Despues que los policias metal se retiran de la Mansion, Asami , el general, la señora Yin y su nieto pasaron al interior de la Mansión y se quedaron conversando en la sala del Living._

 _-Iroh: Pero , me pregunto ¿Por que atacarian a la Mansion y en busca de que o quien? De lo que estoy seguro es que no fue una taque al azar. Sino hubieran atacado el centro de la ciudad que sigue en reconstruccion._

 _-Asami: Yo tambien pienso que no fue un ataque cualquiera. Señora Yin ¿Me podria decir quien se encontraba en la casa esta tarde?_

 _-Abuela Yin: Bueno, señorita antes de que me fuera estaba la Señora Suyin con el señor Wu practicando tierra control en el patio._

 _-Iroh: No te parece raro. ¿Crees que hayan querido secuestrar a Wu?_

 _-Asami: Tal vez, pero siento que hay algo mas en esto. Estoy segura que esa no fue la razon de la porque atacaron._

 _-Iroh: Si tienes razon pero ¿Que haremos ahora? Ya se esta haciendo tarde y no podremos hacer mucho. Creo que es mejor que descansemos y mañana investigamos el asunto._

 _-Asami: Esta bien aunque me gustaria poder hacer algo ahora mismo. Es mejor que nos vallamos a dormir._

 _-Iroh: Espera Asami creo que lo mejor seria que me quedara a dormir aqui. Los espiritus podrian volver atacar y no me quedaria tranquilo se les llegara a pasar algo._

 _-Señora Yin: Señorita el joven tiene razon. Ademas puede que quiran atacarla usted. Y nosotros no estamos preparados para ese tipo de ataques_

 _-Asami: Tiene razon señora Yin . Esta bien. Iroh te puedes quedar a dormir en una de las habitaciones del primer piso._

 _-Iroh: No te preocupes , yo dormira en cualquier lado._

 _Ya Eran Las 00:00 de la Noche y todos dormian plasidamente pero no duraria desamasiado._

 _Un ruido se escucho lo que asusto al General ; que por precausion usaba sus pantalones y polera que usaba bajo la camisa en caso de cualquie percanse en medio de la noche ;lo que hizo que se vistiera rapidamente poniendose su bototos , su camisa y la chaqueta sin abrochar saliendo sin pensarlo dos veces de su habitacion dispuesto a pelear en cualquier momento pero en lugar de encontrar con algun espiritu oscuro se encuentra con la Bella joven Sato que aun sigueia vestida con su tipico traje de industrias futuro_

 _-Iroh: Asami ¿ Que haces despierta ha esta hora? ¿Por que sigues vestida?_

 _-Asami: Perdon si te desperte. Es que no podia dormir . Estube pwnsando mucho sobre lo sucedido y sin darme cuenta ya era tarde. Asi que vine a la cocina a tomar un vaso con agua._

 _-Iroh: Oh , ya veo ¿Sigues preocupada por lo que paso?_

 _-Asami: Si, me siento insegura aqui despues de lo que sucedio. Ademas espero que a Suyin y Wu no le haya pasado nada que esten bien y que hayan popido escapar._

 _-Iroh: No te preocupes. Estoy seguro que nada malo le paso. Suyin Beifong es muy buena conbatiente y seguro se las supo arreglar._

 _-Asami: Si pero al parecer era mas de un espiritu y ademas habia marcas de sangre en la muralla y en el pasto. Puede que estan heridos._

 _-Iroh: Solo debes calmarte no sacas nada que ponerte de esa manera, ademas no creo que les hagan daño. Ellos se saben defender._

 _-Asami: ¿Tu lo crees? De Suyin me lo espero pero que hay de Wu_

 _-Iroh: Creeme por lo que me conto Mako, su entrenamiento con Suyin le ha servido bastante y puede defenderse._

 _-Asami: Tienes razon, no saco nada con preocuparme. Es mejor que nos vallamos a dormir. Ayudaremos mas si descansamos y mañana los buscamos._

 _-Iroh: Te tomo la palabra. Creo que es lo mejor. Buenas noches Asami. Descansa_

 _-Asami: Tu tambien y ... Iroh... Gracias por calmarme._

 _-Iroh: No hay de que._

 _Pero antes de que ambos se diriguieran a sus habitaciones escucharon ruido proveniente del patio y ambos salen rapidamente y Asami se pone su guante electrico en caso de algun ataque inesperado._

 _-"Asami, quedate detras de mi. Debemos tener cuidado"_

" _Escucha algo atras de aquel arbol"_

" _Esta bien yo me acercare a ver y quedate aqui"_

" _Cuidado", le advierte_

 _El general logra esquibar el ataque de la misteriosa criatura y le devuelve el ataque lanzando una bola de fuego a la cara del espiritu. Este retrocede unos pasos al recibir el golpe pero esto provoca que se enfade y ataque con varios bolas de oscuridad al joven general y él como puede trata de esquibar y proteger a la joven Sato. Lanzando una patada aerea de fuego seguida por varios puñetazos de fuego al estilo boxeo aun asi la criatura seguia combatiendo contra el general pero cada vez mas debil._

 _-"Llego tu hora criatura infernal" de dice Iroh mientras preparaba un rayo para electrutarlo_

 _-"Eso crees. No estoy solo"_

 _-"¿ En serio? yo no veo a ningun otro espiritu por aqui._

 _-Te equibocas._

 _Justo en ese momento un espiritu aparece detras de Asami y la aprisiona con sus tentaculos mientras que otros dos espiritus aparecen a los lados espiritu que Iroh tenia acorralado_

" _Ahora quien tiene la ventaja"_

" _Sueltame!. Sueltame!, gritaba Asami_

" _Dejala en paz" Tratando de enviar un rafaga de fuego hacia el espiritu que tenia a Asami pero este lo esquiba desapareciendo y reapareciendo en otro lugar cercano._

" _Ten cuidado con lo que haces humano. Si tratas otra cosa tu amiga sufrira las consecuencias"_

" _¿Que quieres de nosotros?_

" _Eso no te incumbe"_

" _Yo no estaria tan seguro" le responde Iroh lanzando varias bolas de fuego a la cara de uno de los espiritus pero este reacciona y lo esquiba y para evitar que Iroh siga atacandolo cn sus tentaculos lo toma de los brazos fuertemente y lo asota contra la pared._

" _Irohhhh..." Grita Asami muy preocupada_

" _Te dije que si intentabas algo mas tu amiga lo pagaria caro"_

" _No te lo permitire"_

" _Ya lo veremos"_

 _Entonces el espiritu le ordena a su amigo que dañe a la joven_

" _Nooooooo…"_

" _Si crees que puedes hacerme lo que se te antoje estas muy equibocado", dice Asami miwntra logra saxar su brazo y con su guante electrocutar a la criatura que la tenia cautiva. Entonces Iroh le lanza un rugido de fuego en la cara del espiritu logrando escapar y lanzando una patada de fuego en el estomago del otro espiritu para lograr huir._

" _¿Ahora que haremos?_

" _Sube a la motoneta" le dice Iroh a Asami y ella le da la mano para que logre subir y poner en marcha a toda velocidad a la motoneta_

" _¿A donde vamos?_

" _Ve al centro de la ciudad"_

" _Esta bien"_

 _Pero cuando estaban rumbo a la Ciudad uno de los espiritus se interpuso en su camino. Por suerte Asami logro frenar a tiempo e impedir una catastrofe entonces retrocedio y acelero lo mas rapido que pudo al lugar opuesto al que tenian pensado._

" _¿Y ahora?_

" _Debemos enfocarnos en derrotar a estos espiritus", le decia Iroh mientras lanzaba una llamarada con su brazo izquierdo mientras que el espiritu los perseguia a toda velocidad._

" _Tengo un plan. Iremos a la Bahía Yue"_

 _Iroh no respondio por estar atacando a la criatura con varias bolas de fuego y decide generar un llama en su mano y lanzarla hacia el motor de un satomovil cercano el espiritu provocando una exploción que les permitiera avanzar hacia la Bahía Yue._

" _Cual es tu plan"_

" _Vez esas vigas que tiene aquella grúa"_

" _¿Si?_

" _Cuando el espiritu este abajo de las vigas las soltaremos y caeran sobre la criatura"_

" _Entiendo ahi bien. Debemos llamar sus atencion"_

 _Entonces Iroh lanza una llamarada cerca de la criatura y esta la esquiba y sigue a la motocicleta._

" _Espero que funciones"_

" _Solo confia en mi y no te arrepentiras"_

" _Esta bien"_

 _Logrando esconderse de la criatura Asami sube hasta lo alto de la grua y entra en la cabina del conductor y trata de manejar los controles para soltar las vigas._

" _Iroh los controles no responden. Debemos apresurarnos o sino"_

 _Justo en ese momento el espiritu los vio en lo alto de la estructura y tratato de dañarla lanzando varios latigos de oscuridad provocando graves daños en la base de la estructura._

" _Cuidado…."_

" _No si yo lo permito"_

 _Entonces Iroh usando los guantes que Varrick le habia dado, formo una bola de plasma que luego se transaformo en una cierra capaz de cortar el cable que sostenia las vigas, las cuales cayeron encima de la criatura._

" _Buen trabajo" Le dice Asami dandole una sonrisa_

" _Lo mismo digo de ti" Le responde Iroh devuelviendo la sonrisa_

 _Pero la escena se vio interrumpida por el ruido que provoco la estructura que estaba a punto de caer a tierra ,y Asami no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y estuvo a punto de caer junto a la grua a una caida de unos 20 metros de altura . En ese momento todo parecia ocurrir en camara lenta. Asami no lograba reaccionar el tiempo parecia na eternidad para ella y solo había pasado unos pocos segundos. Era su fin, nadie lograria salvarla pero Iroh reacciono a tiempo tirando de uno de los brazos de Asami logrando sacarla a tiempo de la maquina antes de que cayera al suelo provocando que la joven Sato cayera en sus brazos al mismo tiempo que ambos caen al suelo. Cuando escuchannel ruido ambos chicos se abrazan fuertemente. Pero antes de poder reaccionar ambos se quedaron atrapados en la mirada del otro. Ninguno de los dos sabia lo que estaba pasando pero se encontraban cerca del otro. Pero a Asami se percata de lo que podria pasar y rapidamente se aleja del joven_

" _Gracias por salvarme" Le agradece Asami al general muy sonrogada y levantandose rapidamente y dandole la mano para que él tambien pueda hacerlo._

" _No tienes porque agradecerme estoy seguro que tu harias lo mismo por mi". Le dice tratando de calmarla "Veo que hacemos un buen equipo ¿No lo crees? rascandose la nuca un poco nervioso_

" _Si creo que si" mirandolo un poco apenada "Pero siempre soy yo quien esta en peligro. Eso me da rabia"_

" _No es culpa tuya que los enemigos busquen siempre a la damisela mas bonita para dañ perdon no quise decir eso. Disculpame"_

" _No te preocupes. En realidad me siento alagada por lo que dijiste" "Sera mejor que bajemos es muy peligroso"_

" _Tienes razon"._

 _Cuando estubieron en tierra firme a salvo de algun nuevo derrumbe decidieron ir en busca de la motocicleta par volver a la Mansion Pero antes de que pudieran seguir conversando en el camino se encontraron con los otros dos espiritus que los atacaron anteriormente. Iroh quien era el que conducia la motoneta esta vez le dice a la Joven Sato_

" _Sujetate fuerte"_

 _La joven solo le obedicio amarrandolo fuertemente de su torzo con sus brazos apoñando su cabeza en la espalda mientras que el como podia esquibaba los ataques de las criaturas._

 _Varias lianas aparecieron cerca de la motocicleta tratando de evitar que esta avanzara pero Asami se puzo su guante de electrochoques y las electrocuto permitiendoles seguir avanzando. Mientras que Iroh se preocupaba por conducir y atacar a las criaturas con uno de sus brazos lanzandoles varias llamaradas y bolas de fuego pero sin darse cuenta los espiritus los guiaron hacia un acantilado para acorralarlos. Solo se percato de donde estaban cuando tuvo que frenar bruscamente para evitar caer dejando caer al vacío unas cuantas piedras._

" _Iroh y¿ que haremos ahora ?" Le pregunta desesperada_

" _Tranquila .Todo va estar bien" Le dice mientras la mira._

 _Entonces el paro la motocicleta y se bajo y Asami lo imito._

" _Quedate detras de mi" Le dice Iroh_

" _Creyeron que podian escapar. Tal vez hayan vencido a uno de nosotros pero todavia estamos nosotros dos y acabaremos con ustedes como de lugar" Le dice el espiritu muy confiado_

" _Eso es lo que tu crees"_

 _Iroh sin pensarlo dos veces lanza varias patadas aereas de fuego hacia las criaturas seguidas por varios golpes y llamaradas para evitar que estos pudieran atacar pero uno de ellos trato de cercarse a Asami pero ella supo como defebderse y atacarlo con su guante de electrochoques y varias patadas. Ambos chicos espalda con espalda lucharon como pudieron. Iroh al verque se encontraban en desvantaja decide crear un tornado de fuego alrededor de él y la joven Sato permitiendo que los espiritus retrocedieran unos metros. Pero estos siguieron atacando con latigos de oscuridad y varias bolas de oscuridad y por ultimo en un ataque combinado lanzaron varias dagas y puas de oscuridad_

 _Los chicos esquibando como pudieron lograron salir ilesos pero en el ultimo minuto una daga daña una de las piernas de Asami provocando que cayera muy adolorida y Iroh se distrae al tratar de socorrerla aprovechando la oportunidad los espiritus usaron sus poderes para invocar a las lianas espirituales aprisionando a ambos jovenes pero el general sin darse por bencido lanza aliento de fuego a las lianas provocando que estas los liberaran y con el guante de plasma genera una bola y se las lanza seguido por na llamarada lo cual provoca una gran explosion que sego por algunos segundos a los espiritus_

" _Asami debemos saltar. Sino nos atraparan"_

" _Podriamos morir"_

" _Lo se pero es nuestra única opción"_

 _Le dala su mano, la mira intensamente y le dice "Confia en mí. No nos pasar nada. Solo confia"_

 _Ella mira hacia abajo sintiendo un temor enorme. Cierra brebemente sus ojos y solo lo mira, e inconcientemente toma su mano fuertemente y ambos saltan de aquel acantilado antes de que los espiritus pudieran atraparlos. Los espiritus dispersan la nieblinan probocada por la explosión pero ya era demsasiado tarde cunado llegaron al borde del acantilado solo pudieron ver el chapoteo del agua cuando los jovenes cayeron al mar._

" _Y ¡que haremos ahora?_

" _El señor Unalaq no estara feliz con esto. Pero es poco probable que subrevivieran a la caida." Despues ambos se desvanecen en el Aire._

 _Mientras que Iroh nadaba a la superficie en busca de aire. Despues de recuperar el aliento se percata que Asami aun no ha subido entonces muy preocupado por ella toma una gran bocanada de aire se sumerge para buscarla. La encuentra a unos pocos metros mas abajo pero desendia rapidamente y nada lo mas rapido que puede para rescatarla_

 _ **Punto de Vista de Asami**_

 _Podia ver como me hundia al fondo del mar. Sentia como la falta de aire me estaba haciendo falta. Necesitaba subir o sino moriria ahogada sin que nadie lo supiera. Por mas que trataba de nadar no podia mover mis estremidades, podia sentir como la vida se me escapaba de las manos, entonces me di cuente que no valia la pena seguir luchando y me deje llevar cerre los ojos y deje que el agua se hiciera cargo de mi. Sin darme encuenta empece a sentir una voz familiar llamarme por mi nombre_

 _-"Asami, mi pequeña, no te rindas, aun eres joven te queda mucho por vivir. Lucha por tu vida, lucha por las personas que amas y que te aman._

 _-"Papá ¿ eres tu ?_

 _-"Si cariño, soy yo, tu padre"_

 _-"No sabes cuanto te extraño"_

 _-"Y yo a ti mi niña"_

 _-"Pronto estaremos juntos. Tu, mama y yo, como siempre debio ser"_

 _-"No hables a si no te dejes engañar. Eso es lo que el quiere. Debes vivir por las personas que te aman_

 _-"Nadie me quiere. Solo soy un mundo estara mejor sin mi"_

 _-"No digas eso. Solo confia en el amor. No te dejes derotar por unos poco obstaculos. El amor lo puede todo. Date la oportunidad de volver a amar y ser amada. Entonces te sentiras invensible"_

 _Ni siquiera pude responderle porque no me quedaban fuerzas, era el momento. Todo estaba perdido .Ese era mi fin y nadia me podria rescatar. Entonces cuando sentia que mi alma dejaba mi cuerpo alguien me tomo de uno de mis brazos y me llevó hacia la superficie .Solo pude reaccionar cuando senti que el aire inundaba nuevamente mis pulmones. Di un gran respiro desperado. Mi ritmo cardiaco era de 1000 por hora y respiraba con dificultad. Entonces abri los ojos con dificultad para ver como la Luna se encontra en lo alto del cielo con su hermosa luz de color blanco virginal que se reflejaba en el mar iluminando todo el lugar como si fuese de día pero algo me parecio raro me estaba moviendo sin hacer nada entonces comprendí que alguien o algo me llevaba en sus hombros y nadaba al mismo tiempo. Estaba tan cansada que no me preocupe si era uno de los espiritus que nos habia estado persiguiendo o era el General Iroh pero un presentimiento me decia que estaba salvo y que no debia preocuparme porque me encontraba en buenas manos entonces decidi cerrar nuevamente mis ojos y descansar para recuperar fuerzas._

 _ **Devuelta en el Mundo Espiritual...**_

 _-Wu: Wao es increible todo lo que tuvo pasar la maestra Todd para lograr ser la maestra tierra control del Avatar Aang. Dejar a su familia a pesar de su corta edad. Me sorprende cada vez más. Eso explica su caracter tan frio y fuerte._

 _-Suyin: Tal vez suene raro pero ella siempre fue muy buena madre. Yo se que ella cometio errores perolo hizo porque creyo que era lo mejor para nosotras. Como a ella la tenian sobreprotegida, ella nos quizo dar la livertad que sus padresno le dieron._

 _-Wu: Si lo dices de ese modo suena muy tierno de su parte. Bueno quien iba a creer que se nos iba a pasar el tiempo tan rapido la luz de la luna ya entro porla pequeña ventana que nos dejaron._

 _-Suyin: Deberias ver como esta Mako ¿no lo crees?_

 _-Wu: Tiene razon_

 _Wu se levanta y sedirige al ver el estado de Mako, eljoven seguia inconciente y la venda que Wu le habiapuesto en la cabeza se habia desatado._

 _-Wu: Estamucho herida ya no sangra que este bien_

 _-Suyin: No te preocupes, Mako es fuerte y podra superar esto._

 _-Wu: Bueno sera mejor que rebice su herida_

 _Wu se devuelve y se agacha a la estatura de Suyin para retirar el pañuelo que servia como vendaje para nuevamente poner el hunguento que habai fabricado machacando las lianas espirituales y usando al agua espiritual que se encontraba en un charco cercano a la la volvio a poner en su lugar_

" _Y ¿como se siente Su?"_

" _Mucho mejor. Ahora deberiamos planera la manera de salir de aqui"_

" _Bueno destruir las lianas no es una opcion."_

" _Tiene que haber una manera"_

 _El joven para tratar de tranquilizarse canta la cancion que su madre siempre le cantaba cua do era pequeño y en ese momento las lianas empezaron a moverse poco a poco al compas de la cancion_

" _Pero que" El joven paro un poco asustado al ver lo que ocurria_

" _Wu, vueleve a cantar"_

" _Y si tratan de atacarme de nuevo"_

" _No tengas miedo y canta"_

 _El chico obedecio que empezo a cantar nuevamente_

" _Sigue, sigue asi creo que esta funcionando"_

 _Entonces las lianas empezaron a dejar al descubierto que la parte trasera de la celda dejando un pequeño agujero lo bastantante grande como para que pidieran salir._

" _Waooooo, y ¿que haremos ahora?" Preguntaba Wu muy sorprendido mientras se acer aba al agujero y observaba el bello paisaje del mundo espiritual_

" _Veo que ya podemos escapar y no hicimos ningun esfuerzo pero la pregunta es ¿Como bajaremos de aqui?_

" _Creo saber como" Dice Wu_

" _¿Y cual es tu plan?" Le pregunta Suyin_

" _Podemos crear un tobogan de tierra y deslizarnos hasta tierra firme" Le dice muy seguro el joven._

" _Diras que tu tendras que que yo aun no puedo hacer tanto esfuerzo" Le aclara la matriarca Beifong_

" _Pero Su yo aun no soy capaz de dominar tierra control y menos esa tecnica tan avanzada" Le responde inseguro y preocupado al mismo tiempo._

" _Estoy... segura de que podras. Confiamos en ti. "Lo consuela Suyin mientras se levanta levemente de su lugar parandose cerca del poniendo su mano izquierda sobre su hombro para darle apoyo mientras que con la otra tocaba su herida._

" _Bueno, lo primero que debas hacer es estar en contacto con la tierra. Debes sentir la tierra estar totalmente concentrado y poner todos los sentidos en contacto con el elemento"_

" _Esta bien" Entonces respiro profundamente y cerró sus ojos para concentrarse pero por más que trato no pudo_

" _No puedo, Su no soy lo bastante bueno para lograrlo"_

" _Eso no es verdad, eres muy talentoso. Se que debe serte dificil porque tu personalidad es mas fragil pero no eres el unico que le costo hacer tierra control."_

" _¿Hablas en serio?"_

" _Claro que si y un buen ejemplo fue el Avatar Aang. Si el pudo tu tambien puedes. No te dejes vencer tan facilmente"_

 _Wu solo puede darle una sonrisa y agradecerle "Gracias por apoyarme y no rendirte. Se que puedo ser muy pesimistas cunado me lo propongo pero tu y los demas me han demostrado que puedo lograr cualquier cosa si me lo propongo y por ustedes lo intentare hasta lograrlo"_

" _Esa es la actitud. Bueno desde un principio. Relajate y siente el elemento que hay a tu alrededor y concentrate en especial en la tierra"_

El chico le obedece y cerrando sus ojos nuevamente trata de concentrarse.

" _Estoy listo" Le dice mientras habre sus ojos bruscamente_

Entonces tomo una postura rígida poniendo sus pies muy firmes y sus brazos hacian movimientos fuertes y a la vez firmes para lograr manipular la tierra se concentra en lo que debe hacer y cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido el tobogan de tierra se forma hasta llegar al suelo que se encontraba a unos 5 metros de altura.

" _Lo logre, lo logre Su nosabes lo bien que me siento. " Le dice euforico yorgulloso de su hazaña_

" _Te dije que podrias hacerlo si te lo proponias" Le dice con una sonrisa_

" _Bueno y ahora que?" Le pregunta el chico_

" _Lo mejor es que yo baje primero y luego bajes tu con Mako" Le responde decidida_

" _Espera . Obiamente yo no me podre a Mako yo soy muy debil para cargarlo en mis hombros"_

" _No es necesario que lo lleves en tus hombros. Tendras que arrastralo hasta el tobogan. Pero ten mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo mas"_

" _No te preocupes."Le decia algo inseguro_

" _Esta bien te veo abajo" Le dice Suyin mientras suavemente se desliza sobre sus pies hasta llegar al suelo. " Es tu turno" Le grita suavemente a Wu_

" _Todo va estar bien yo se que puedo. No debo acobardarme ahora mi amigo me necesita" decia en voz baja para si mismo para darse confianza._

 _Entonces como puede toma a Mako y lo pone encima de sus hobros y caminando como puede hasta estar encima del tobogan_

" _Vaya Mako si que pesas, ¿que comes? ¿Plomo?" Le reprochaba a su amigo que seguia inconciente. "Bueno llego el momento de . A las tres. Una... Dos..., y Tressss..." Dice mientras se desliza con sus pies hasta el suelo_

" _Tardaste mucho pero buen trabajo" Le dice Su mientras le da una palmadita en la espalda lo que provoca que el chico caiga de cara al suelo siendo aplastado por su amigo que aun seguia inconciente._

" _Su ¿ me darias una mano?_

 _Suyin como puede trata de sacarlo debajo del joven de ojos dorados._

" _No puedo creer que aun siga inconsiente despues de todo" Decia Wu mientras se limpiaba la cara. "Y que hacemos ahora?"Le pregunta preocupado a la matriarca Beifong_

" _Tenemos que encontrar la manera de salir del Mundo Espiritual pero sin levantar sospechas. Los espiritus no pueden enterarse de que escapamos"_

" _¿Como piensas hacer eso?_

" _Aun no lo se pero primero debemos ocultarnos en un lugar seguro"_

" _Veo una cueva no muy lejos de aqui" Agrega Wu apuntando hacia el lugar_

" _Esta bien pero debemos apresurarnos antes de que los espiritus vuelvan. Ayudame a levantar a Mako" Le pide Su mientras ella toma uno de los brazos del joven lo pase por su hombro mientras que Wu hace lo mismo con el otro._

" _Su, antes de irnos creo que deberiamos ocultar aquel agujero"_

" _¿Como planeas hacerlo?_

" _No te preocupes de eso me encargo yo"_

Entonces el joven empieza a cantar. Entre sus canticos le pidio a las lianas que volvieran a su estado original y estas obedeciendo la peticion del Ex principe del Reino Tierra cerrando el agujero abierto anteriormente.

" _Me sorprendes cada vez mas. Debiste dedicarte a ser cantante"_

" _Ese era el plan pero el destino no quizo que fuera asi"_

" _Bueno basta de platicas es mejor que nos apresuremos"_

" _Tiene razon. Pero trata de no hacer mucha fuerza Su"_

" _No te preocupes tus curaciones estan haciendo efecto. Avancemos, nos queda mucho por caminar"_

Ambos como pudieron llegaron a la cueva y se tendieron en el suelo para descansar dejando a Mako retendido sobre una de las paredes cuidadosamente para evitar dañarlo o desperterlo pero lo que no sabían es que aquella cueva era hogar de unas grandes pero amistosas criaturas.

" _¿Que fue ese ruido?_

" _Yo tambien lo escuche. Me suena familiar"_

Entonces una de las grandes criaturas le lame el pelo al joven de 19 años dejandolo peinado para el lado opuesto su peinado original.

" _Espera son los tejones no saben cuanto me alegra verlos de nuevo." Le dice el joven mientras sobajea su mejilla contra el tejon topo para demostrarle su apresio._

" _No puedo creerlo. ¿Quien iba a pensar que los tejones topo estubieran tambien en el Mundo Espiritual?"_

" _Es sorprendente ¿no?" Le dice Wu a Suyin_

" _¿Como es que te llevas tan bien con ellos?"_

" _Son muy amistosos. Ademas ellos nos ayudaron antes. Cuando Ciudad Republica estaba siendo atacada por el Coloso de Kuvira, ellos nos sacaron atodos los ciudadanos refugiados a traves de los tuneles que hacen"_

" _¿En serio? Quien iba a pensarlo? Había escuchado de tu liderasgo pero nunca de los Tejones Topo"_

" _Si a mi tambien me un minuto...creo quese me ocurrio una idea"_

" _Dime"_

" _Tal vez los tejones topo nos podrian llevar de vuelta a Ciudad Republica por debajo de la tierra y asi no nos descubriran. Cuando lo hagan ya estaremos de vuelta en casa. Sanos y a salvo."_

" _Eso es una genial idea. No paras de sorprenderme"_

" _Bueno, que no se hable más. Su; tú y Mako suban al otro Tejon Topo. Yo subere a este"_

" _Preparecense este sera un largo viaje. ¿Estas listo amigo?" Le pregunta el chico al Tejon Topo pero este solo avanza. "Y que mejor que con acompañamiento musical"_ Entonces el joven empieza a cantar su cancion preferida "La cueva de los Dos Amantes.

" _Chico espero que despiertes pronto"_ Le dice Suyin a el inconciente joven mientras lo asujetaba para que no se cayera. _"Este viaje sera largo"_ Suspiraba Suyin mientras que los Tejones Topo avanzaban al son de la cancion que el Joven Ex principe del Reino Tierra cantaba con tanto esmero.

 _ **Mientras en Ciudad Republica…**_

Varrick se encontraba revizando unos planos del nueva remodelacion que se le iba a hacer al Ayuntamiento de la Ciudad pedido por el Presidente Raiko. Estaba muy concentrado revisando unos pequeños detalles ya que el presidente Raiko no admitiria ni un error en su nuevo lugar de trabajo. Su caracter era bastante fuerte e insoportable, cuando no estaba feliz era de temer. Tomando la taza de cafe con su mano izquierda y con la dereche hacia el bosquejo con los ultimos detalles hacia lo posible por terminer a tiempo y lograr tener una cena tranquila con su esposa. El trabajo los mantenia separados gran parte del tiempo pero los pequeños momentos que tenian lo disfrutaban a justo en la compañia del otro.

Era una noche tranquila sin darse cuenta las horas habian pasado y él seguia trabajando. Pasaban de las 3 de la mañana y Varrick segui trabajando pero esta vez en los planos para terminar la reconstruccion de la Estacion de Policia. Pasaron unos 20 minutos y Varrick habia decidido ir a dormir pero algo se lo impidio. Un sombra oscura le esta impidiendo el paso al moreno.

 _-"Uuuunalaqqqqqq?" Es lo unico que pudo decir por el tremendo susto que le causo_

 _-"Como estas querido Varrick, tanto tiempo sin vernos" Sarcastico como siempre._

 _-"Que quieres de mi "_

 _-"Me alegra que preguntaras. Te tengo una propuesta"_

 _-"¿A que propuesta te refieres?"_

 _-"Necesito tu ayuda. Necesito que alguien este infiltrado en el equipo del Avatar y me informe sobre sus planes. Entonces pense en ti. ¿Y que te parece hacemos equipo?"_

 _-"Estas demente. Nunca traicionaría al Avatar"_

 _-"¿A caso ya se te olvido lo que hiciste hace unos años a tras? Recuerda que robaste armamento para la lucha de los rebeldes contra la Tribu Agua del Norte. Ademas provocaste que Industrias Futuro se fuera a la bancarrota para tener poder sobre las acciones. Inculpaste a la Tribu Agua del Norte de los atentados contra Ciudad Republica. Luego ayudaste a Kuvira. Si tracionaste mas de una vez al Avatar ¿porque no lo harias ahora?_

 _-"Tienes razon pero ya no soy el mismo Varrick que conosiste. Estos años me han servido para darme cuenta de mis errores y he madurado. No me unire a ti. No volvere a cometer los mismos errores de mi pasado. "_

 _-"Me sorprendes pero eso no significa nada"_

 _-"Pero para demostrartelo no te permitire seguir con tu plan"_

 _-"¿Eso crees? Tu y ¿cuantos mas?"_

 _-"Solo yo. Se defenderme solo"_

Entonces Varrick rapidamente se pone el guante plasma y le lanza varios esferas de plasma hacia Unalaq pero este las esquiba facilmente y le devuelve el ataque pero con mas intensidad. Entonces al ver lo que le esperaba el moreno da varios saltos que a duras penas le sirvieron pero lo que no se esperaba era que Unalaq apareceria detras de el y lo lanzara contra la pared del frente cayendo al suelo.

 _-"¿Creiste que me podrias vencer?" Le dice mientras lo levanta de la camisa y lo azota contra la pared_

 _-"Por lo menos lo intente. Tal vez yo no pude detenerte pero el Avatar lo hara y regresara la paz al mundo"_

 _-"Eso es lo que tu crees. Ya que no me ayudaras por las buenas lo haras por las malas. Sufre las consecuencias."Entonces Unalaq puso con su mano libre antes de ponerla sobre la cabeza de Varrick dijo:_

 _-"Viviras tus peores pesadillas. Seran tan horribles que me pediras que pare y te uniras a mi"_

El moreno sintio el temor de inmediato sus ojos demostraban lo asustado que estaba por lo que le esperaba mientras Unalaq acercaba su mano hacia la cabeza del moreno. Y cuando la puso sobre su cabeza provocando que este gritara tan fuerte como podia. Era un grito de agonía pura y dolor intenso. Entonces Unalaq le transmitio oscuridad al cuerpo de Varrick inundandolo completamente de oscuridad y lo dejo caer al suelo.

 _-"Y ¿que piensas ahora?_

 _-"He cambiado de opinion. Mi señor Unalaq estoy a su completa disposicion. Diga lo que quiere que haga"_

 _-"Por ahora necesito saber lo que planea el Avatar. Esa sera tu mision. Debes comunicarme de lo que te enteres."_

 _-"Como lo deses"_

 _Entonces en ese momento Unalaq se desvanecio en el aire y en eso Varrick es sorprendido por su esposa Zhu Li_

 _-"Cariño ¿estas bien? Escuche gritos," Le pregunta su esposa muy preocupada mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente._

 _-"No te preocupes todo esta bien. Me siento mejor que nunca", Le responde para tranquilizarla mientras sus ojos se iluminaba de color morado brillante y con una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios._

 _..._

 _ **Capitulo 9: Traumas Parte 2: "El Dolor De La Perdida"**_

 _Este capitulo se lleva a cabo durante la recuperacion de la memoria de Mako. Esta vez vemos por lo que tienen que pasar Lin Beifong, Tenzin y sus hijos Ikki y Meelo. Continuacion de la historia de Iroh y Asami:_

 _ **Mientras en algun lugar cercano a Ciudad Republica**_

 _ **Punto de vista de Asami**_

 _Me desperte cuando la luz del sol llego a tocar mi rostro. Al principio todo era borroso y poco a poco pude recuperar por completo la visión entonces pudo enfocarme en la fogata que habia frente de mi lo cual me proporciona calor durante esa fria noche junto una chaqueta roja que se encontra tapando parte de mi cuerpo. Y frente a la pequeña fogata se encomtraba un joven de unos 27 años con su camisa un poco rota en los hombros y en una esquina de su costilla manchado con un poco de sangre. Seguia dormido y su pelo se encontraba alnorotado. Yo seguia un poco dormida pero despues de unos pocos segundos recupere el sentido sobre todo mi cuerpo; empece a sentir unas punzadas cerca de una de mis piernas que a la vez me ardía y sangraba levemente, entonces me movi con sumo cuidado provocando que mi compañero se despertara_

 _ **Punto de vista en general**_

 _-Iroh: Asami... ¿te en encuentras bien?_

 _-Asami: Eso creo, pero me duele mi pierna_

 _-Iroh: Dejame ver_

 _(Se levanta y se acerca a la joven)_

 _-Iroh: Es mejor que revise la herida y cambie el vendaje. Solo si me lo permite , claro._

Entonces Asami asiente y retira la chaqueta del general dejando al descubierto su pierna herida. El se acerca y retira el pañuelo que uso como venda dejando al descubierto la herida un poco. Se veia un poco de sangre pero no era profunda solo necesitaba que se limpiara y se colocara una nueva venda pero no se tenia los articulos necesarios par curarla como se debia. Pero tenía una idea. Cumbrio nuevamente la herida y le dijo a la Joven: _"Mojare el pañuelo con un poco de agua de mar y te curare. Te ardera pero eso impedira que la herida se infecte"_

" _Esta bien solo hazlo rapido, ¿si?_

" _Esta bien pero mantenete tranquila"_

 _Iroh pone el trapo y ciudadosamente lo pasa sonre la herida miwntras veia las muecas causadas por el dolor en el rostro de Asami. Para haver su pesar menos molesto trata de conversar con ella:_

 _-"Ahora sabes lo que se siente que te ciren_

" _No bromes ahora por favor_

" _Esta bien, lo siento. Pero no te preocupes no durara mucho_

" _Espero que te gasbrazon o sino_

" _O sino ¿que?_

" _Sino te matare"_

" _Creo que correre el riesgo. Bueno ya termine._

" _]¿Hablas en serio?"_

" _¿Por que bromearea con algo asi?. Recuerda que soy un General de Las Fuerzas Unidas y Principe De La Nacion del Fuego. Yo nunca Bromeo_

" _Bueno yo soy Asami Sato. Hija de Hiroshi Sato y Dueña de Industrias Futuro. Yo tampoco bromeo_

Ambos empienzan a reir

" _Bueno, creo que debes tener hambre_

" _No sabes cuanto. Pero estoy segura de que no llevas comida dentro de tu chaquete_

" _Tal vez no pero no es mala idea_

" _No hablas en serio. Solo bromeaba chico listo_

" _Por supesto que no. Pero estamos cerca del mar y puedo ir a pescar algo. Bueno ya vengo. No te muevas_

" _Creo que eso es imposible._

 _ **Mientras en Ciudad Republica**_

 _ **Estacion de Policia**_

" _Dame el reporte_

 _*Han habido destrozos en el sector 5 cuadrantes b. Ya están removiendo los escombros_

 _*Ha habido avistamientos de espíritus en el sector 2 cuadrante d. Una escuadra de policías están en el caso_

 _*Ataque en la mansión Sato. Se presume que dos personas fueron secuestradas y una persona desaparecida. Al parecer hubo una batalla por defensa propia. Los nombres de los secuestrados: El representante de las Repúblicas de la Tierra el Ex príncipe Wu y Suyin Beifong. Se están haciendo los peritos necesarios para encontrarlos_

" _Está bien puedes retirarte_

" _Si Jefa BeiFong_

" _Jefa se pide entrar y dar aviso_

" _Está bien. Pasa_

" _Jefa. El oficial Mako no se reportó en toda la mañana. Lo buscamos en su departamento pero no lo encontramos. Lo buscamos con su familia y no estaba._

" _Que hay de su hermano? y La isla Templo Aire?_

" _Buscaremos de inmediato._

" _Está bien puedes retirarte_

Lin se encontraba sola en su oficina pesando en lo sucedido con su hermana y Wu y luego la extraña desaparición de Mako. Entonces se le ocurrio que era posible que Mako se hubiera encontrado en la Mansion Sato justo en el momento del ataque y hayabsido secueatrado junto a su hermana y Wu.

Pero todo era muy raro su hermana era un excelwnte maestra tierra y metal y Mako su mejor detective y execelnte maestro fuego y rayo. Tuvo que haber sido una pela vastange fuerte como para que ellos no hayan logrado vencer. Entonces deciduo ir ella misma a inspeccionar la escena del crimen y poder sacar sus conclusiones.

Al llegar al lugar se encuentra a la abuela Yin y con uno de sus nietos.

Ella junto a la abuela Yin, el nieto y uno de los policias metal que se encontraba en el lugar entran a la mansion y luego se dirijen al patio trasero. Beifong a penas llega se hacerca a la escena para virar detenidamente el lugar, ve marcas de garras en el suelo, una muralla agrietadad, la puerta trasera desecha, una pileta destrizada en varios pedazos. El pasto liveramwnte quemado, un arbol deribado, varias secceciones de tierra con pasto desprendidas del suelo una murralal hecha de tierra, ypoco de sangre en un tejado del lugar y en una murralla del garage.

Luego decide usar el sentido sis mico para buscar alguna hoyo o algun indicio de escape por debajo de la tierra. Al acerlo siente alguna presencia diferente que nunca antes habia sentido. Entonces decido acercase al lugar y encuentra una sustancia color morado oscuro parecia ser alguana espicie de liquido espiritual. Llamo rapidamente al oficial metal y el llevo un fraco para hechar aquel liquido para que lo examinaran. Luego siguio revisando y encontro un trozo de tela color gris oscuro con unas pintas de sangre y despues un fragemento de metal perteneciente al traje de battalla de su hermana. Despues que la evidencia para que la examinaran. Ella trata de tranquilizar a los familiares y luego se retira a la estacion a esperara los resultados y seguir con el papaeleo.

 _ **Al mismo tiempo en Ciudad Republica**_

 _ **Centro de la ciudad**_

 _Tenzin y sus hijos patruyan la ciudad .Sobre volando los aire con sus trajes maestro aire. Los tres se apoyan en uno de los techos de un edificio rodeadode lianas esñirituales mientras observan el lugar en busca de algun problema._

 _ **Capítulo 10: Un Giro Inesperado**_

 _Eran lo de la mañana y junto a Tenzin, su familia (incluyendo a sus hermanos y a Kai) y Korra se encontraban tomando desayuno y conversando sobre lo que cada uno de ellos tuvo que pasar la noche anterior_

" _No lo puedo creer" Dice sorpendida Jinora_

" _Eso explica porque A Mako, Suyin y Wu fueron secuestrados. Y como veo no han sido los unicos. Me pregunto si alguien mas habra sido atacado" Deduce Korra._

" _Esperemos que no. Pero lo bueno es que pidimos salir casi ilesos de esto" Le dice Tenzin pra consolarla._

" _Si Korra, no tienes de que preocuparte. Seguro que los demas esta bien" Trata de tranquilizarla Pema_

" _Tienes razon Pema. Es mejor que nos enfoquemos en el Equinoccio de Primavera"_

 _Pero antes de que pudieran seguir hablando fueron sorprendidos por visitas inesperadas pero familiares_

" _¿Interrumpimos algo?" Dice Mako_

" _Creo que llegamos en buen momento" Agrega Wu_

" _Chicos estan bien" Dice la joven Avatar que se levanta de la mesa y los abraza a todos al mismo tiempo_

" _Korra tambien nos alegra verte pero querida me estas lastimando" Le dice Suyin a la joven_

" _Disculpa Su es mejor que te sientes"Le pide Korra_

" _Y ¿tu como te sientes? ¿Supongo que me recuerdas? , Le pregunta en modo de broma al chico de los ojos de ambar_

" _No te hagas la chistosa y dame una abrazo" Le responde_

" _Esta bien. No sabes el susto que me diste. Me alegra verlos bien" Le respone la chica_

Ambos se abrazan y Wu interfiere

 _-"Esta bien, ustedes dos dejen de abrazarse, el mundo no se acabara si se separan por un tiempo. Ahora debemos ponerlos serios y formar un plan" Le reprocha Wu_

 _Ambos se separan rapidamente con un fuerte color rojo en sus mejillas sin dejar de mirarse avergonzados por la escena de pareja que acabaron de hacer._

 _-"No puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero Wu tiene razon debemos enfocarnos en el plan" Dijo Tenzin con su típica voz de autoridad_

 _-"Bueno empecemos de una vez" Dice Korra poniendose seria y acercandose a la mesa junto a los demas acompañada por Wu y Mako_

 _-"Yo llevare a Suyin a tomar reposo y curar su herida" Le dice Pema mientras ayuda a Suyin a levantarse y llevarla a la habitacion para curarla._

 _-"Segun los pergaminos el Equinoccio De Primavera ocurrira en solo un mes" Empieza a informarJinora sobre sus averiguaciones_

 _-"Antes el Equinoccio ocurría solo en el Mundo Espiritual. Entonces la energía renovada quedaba atrapada allí pero gracias a Korra al abrir los Portales Espirituales y luego crear uno Nuevo provoco el cambio de la realización del evento cambiando lo fecha para el inicio de la Primavera de este año" Agrega Kai_

 _-"Tambien debemos saber que el Equinoccio De Primavera es realizado por los espíritus del Sol y la Luna" Sigue Jinora_

 _-"Estoy segura que Unalaq trata de atacar a los espíritus antes de que ocurra" Decía Korra_

 _-"Según lo que se sobre esto los espíritus tienen forma física y se encuentran en el Mundo Humano. Seguro que tratara de atacar sus formas físicas ya que son vulnerables y más fáciles de vencer" Agrega Mako_

 _-"Buena observación detective ¿pero de donde sabes sobre lo espíritus?" Lo dice un poco sarcástica pero curiosa a la vez._

 _-"Lo leí en uno de los libros que Jinora me presto" Le responde_

 _-"Mako tiene razón. El espíritu de la Luna se encuentra en La Tribu Agua del Norte junto al espíritu del Mar" Seguí Tenzin_

 _-¿Y qué hay del espíritu del Sol? Pregunta Kya_

 _-"Bueno si el espíritu de la Luna se encuentra en la tribu agua entonces el espíritu del sol de estar en la Nación del Fuego" Deduce Mako_

 _-"Brillante deducción detective" Bromea Korra provocando el enojo de Mako_

 _-"Si es verdad pero no se sabe específicamente en qué lugar lo podemos encontrar" Agrega Tenzin_

 _-"Pero podemos preguntarle a Señor Zuko" Agrega Kya_

 _-"Buena idea. Entonces parece que ya tenemos un plan" Dice Wu_

 _-"Debemos proteger las formas físicas de los espíritus hasta que el Equinoccio ocurra. Bueno será mejor que nos dividamos." Declara Korra_

 _Mientras tanto en la casa de Varrick y Zhu Li_


End file.
